Zauber einer Nacht
by jinkizu
Summary: Hermione verabreicht Severus bewusst einen Zaubertrank mit ungeahnten Folgen.
1. Chapter 1

Der kunstvolle Knoten, zu dem sie ihr langes Haar geschlungen hatte, schmerzte sie, aber das war nicht der Grund, warum sie die Hand ihres kleinen Sohnes zu fest umklammerte und ihre Gesichtszüge zu einer eisigen Maske erstarren ließ. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit ihm, denn er sollte doch eigentlich tot sein.

Nachdenklich drehte sie den Zeitumkehrer zwischen ihren Fingern. Sollte sie das wirklich tun? Der Krieg war lange vorbei und hatte viele Opfer gefordert. Unter anderem zerbrach schließlich auch ihre Beziehung zu Ron daran. Seitdem war sie scheinbar unfähig eine längere Bindung einzugehen. Es war der Krieg. Er hatte sie, wie viele andere, verändert. Dabei wünschte sie sich insgeheim eine Familie, aber vor allem Kinder. Und dann kam ihr eine gewagte, trotzige, verrückte Idee. Gestern war ihr dreißigster Geburtstag gewesen und irgendwie gab dieses Ereignis schließlich den Ausschlag.

Eine Freundin hatte sie mal vor einer Ewigkeit gefragt, was sie von einem Partner erwartete. „Klug sollte er sein!", hatte sie geantwortet. „Ein messerscharfer Verstand, gepaart mit einem ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn. Er sollte wissen, was er will und was er vom Leben erwartet. Keine Macht kann ihn von seinem gewählten Pfad abbringen, mag sie auch noch so groß sein!" Damals hatte sie noch nicht an ihn, als einen möglichen Kandidaten gedacht. Diese hirnverbrannte Idee kam ihr erst später. Viel später. Zum Gedenken an all die Opfer die Voldemort gefordert hatte, kamen sie alle Jahre am selben Tag, dem Tag der Entscheidung, zusammen und schwelgten in Erinnerung.

Sein Name, war einer, der immer wieder fiel und häufig genannt wurde. Sie sprach mit unterschiedlichen Menschen und erfuhr, oftmals ungefragt, sehr vieles über ihn. All diese Geschichten zusammen zeichneten ein vollkommen anderes Bild von ihm, als sie es bisher gehabt hatte. Sie kannte ihn nur als zornigen, ungerechten Lehrer, aber scheinbar hatte sie keine Ahnung wie er wirklich war.

Er besaß Leidenschaften, die er keinem zeigte und nur im Verborgenen auslebte. Wie die Liebe zu seinen Büchern, die er hegte und pflegte als wären sie seine Kinder. Außerdem war er ein Mann von Ehre. Obwohl er Harry abgrundtief hasste, er verbarg es nicht einmal, so hatte er dennoch geschworen ihn mit seinem Leben zu schützen und das tat er, ohne Rücksicht auf sein eigenes Leben.

Er war kein Mensch, der mit seinen Taten protzen musste. Bis zu seinem Tod hatte niemand, außer Dumbledore eine Ahnung davon, was er für sie alle wirklich getan hatte. Er war ein Doppelagent gewesen. Er besaß Härte und Stärke, selbst wenn sich die ganze Welt gegen ihn stellte. Jeder war davon felsenfest überzeugt, dass er Vodemort diente, doch er war bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug Dumbledores Mann gewesen. Nur ihm war er treu ergeben gewesen.

Sie liebte ihn nicht. Bewunderung war keine Liebe. Sie sah in ihm nur die Eigenschaften, die sie sich bei ihrem Kind wünschte. Nun vielleicht nicht alle Eigenschaften. Gedankenverloren stand sie vor den Toren Hogwarts. So wie sie aussahen, bevor der Krieg sie zerstört hatte. Sie könnte sich selbst als Kind treffen. Sie war noch Schülerin hier. Es war ihr sechstes Jahr gewesen. Bevor noch die Hölle hier ausbrach. Hermione schob den Zeitumkehrer tief in ihre Tasche. Niemand durfte ihn sehen. Obwohl, es war eine stockdunkle Nacht. Nicht einmal der Mond wagte sein Gesicht zu zeigen. Sie bedeckte ihr Haar mit dem Tarnumhang und war, wenn auch schon zuvor durch die Dunkelheit nicht sichtbar, für alle Augen die zufällig in ihre Richtung sahen nicht vorhanden. Niemand würde sie bemerken, wenn sie auf der Suche nach ihrem Ziel hinab in den Kerker schlich, denn dort war sein Reich.

Zaghaft klopfte sie an seine Tür. Ihr ganzes Vorhaben war zum Scheitern verurteilt, wenn er sie nicht in seine Räume bat. Sie hatte die Kapuze zurückgeschlagen und den Umhang abgenommen. Darunter trug sie ein enges, schwarzes Kleid mit einem kurzen Rock. Das Dekollete war tief ausgeschnitten und brachte die üppigen Rundungen ihrer Brüste gut zur Geltung. Sie hatte sich die Haare hochgesteckt. Nur ein paar vereinzelte Locken umspielten reizvoll ihr Gesicht. Nervös leckte sie sich über die trockenen Lippen.

Sie hatte sie mit einem dezenten, warmen Rotton geschminkt. Etwas Wimperntusche und ein feiner Lidstrich rundeten ihr Make up ab. Nicht zu viel und nicht zu wenig, war ihre Devise. Schön, aber nicht vulgär wollte sie wirken. Hinter seiner Tür regte sich nichts. Vielleicht war er nicht da? Nein, er musste hier sein. Erneut klopfte sie an. Diesmal energischer und wartete.

Die Tür wurde plötzlich mit einer Heftigkeit aufgerissen, die sie zurückweichen ließ. Finster musterte er sie, ohne sie zu erkennen. Zwischen ihrem jetzigen Ich und dem aus ihrer Vergangenheit lagen fast fünfzehn Jahre. Er musterte ihre Erscheinung und zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Scheinbar warf ihr Aussehen Fragen in ihm auf. Fragen auf die er keine Antworten wusste. Jedenfalls keine die ihn befriedigten. Noch nicht. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, räusperte sich und öffnete den Mund.

„Verzeihen Sie die späte Störung, Professor Snape! Aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass es sich um eine sehr wichtige Angelegenheit, die keine Aufschub duldet, handelt!", sagte sie beschwörend eindringlich. Nun war seine Neugierde endgültig erwacht.

„Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte er harsch.

„Einen Augenblick Ihrer kostbaren Zeit! Kann ich herein kommen? Es handelt sich um einen etwas delikaten Vorgang, der nicht für aller Augen bestimmt ist!"

Sie hatte ihre Stimme beinahe zu einem Flüstern gesenkt. Dabei sah sie sich verstollen nach allen Seiten um. Einer plötzlichen Ahnung folgend, zog er sie rasch in sein Büro und warf die Tür zu.

„Es geht um Lord Voldemort – schickt er Sie zu mir?" Sie hatte sich nicht geirrt, er besaß einen scharfen Verstand. Aus dem was sie gesagt hatte und den Umständen das es das Jahr 1997 war, kam er für sich den einzig möglichen Schluss.

Zu dieser Zeit gewann Voldemort immer mehr an Macht. Es waren schlimme Zeiten gewesen. Jedenfalls schloss Snape daraus, dass es nur einen Grund für ihr Erscheinen um diese Uhrzeit geben konnte. Voldemort hatte sie zu ihm geschickt. Alles lief bis jetzt noch nach Plan. Sie brauchte nur dafür zu sorgen, dass es auch so blieb.

„Bieten Sie mir nichts zu trinken an?", fragte sie kokett und betrachtete ihn abwartend.

Genervt wandte er sich ab und kehrte bald mit zwei Gläsern Rotwein zurück. Überrascht hob sie die Augenbrauen. Das hätte sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Dankend nahm sie ihr Glas entgegen und beobachtete wie er neben ihr irritiert die Luft über die Nase einzog. Während er fort war um den Wein zu holen, hatte sie inzwischen die Zeit genutzt und eine kleine Phiole, die sie mitgebracht hatte, geöffnet um das in ihr enthaltene, einzigartige Aroma entströmen zu lassen.

Amortentia, niemals verfehlte dieser Trank seine Wirkung und niemals hätte Severus Snape gedacht dieser zu erliegen. Sie sah es in seinen Augen, als er zu wirken begann. Plötzlich entstand ein erregendes Leuchten in seinem Blick. So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Kurz verspürte sie einen Anflug von Angst. Angst vor ihrer eigenen Courage. Schnell nahm sie einen tiefen Schluck von ihrem Wein um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen und es wirkte. Es war ein sehr starker Wein, den Snape ihr gebracht hatte.

„Sollten wir uns es nicht ein kleines bisschen gemütlicher machen?", schlug sie aufreizend vor und strich mit der Hand über seinen Arm.

Er zuckte zurück, als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt. Das war eine Wirkung des Trankes. Am Anfang waren sie verwirrt, ehe sie ihm, oder besser er ihr, vollkommen verfiel. Stumm wies er auf das kleine Sofa im Nebenraum. Sein Büro ging über zu seinen privaten Räumen. Sie kam ihrem Ziel langsam näher.

Sie musste etwas von dem Trank in sein Glas bekommen. Spätestens dann würde er ihr gehören, wenn auch nur für eine Nacht. Sie setzte sich dicht neben ihm auf das Sofa und prostete ihm zu. Er trank einen Schluck Wein ohne sie dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

Wenn sie es nicht schaffte etwas von dem Elixier unbemerkt in seinen Wein zu bekommen, dann war ihr Plan zum Scheitern verurteilt. Hermione rückte dichter an ihn heran und legte die Hand in der sie die Phiole hielt, hinter seinen Rücken auf die Lehne der Couch. Leicht benommen schüttelte er den Kopf. Oh ja, das Elixier war stark.

„Sie haben mir immer noch nicht den Grund für ihren späten Besuch verraten!"

Er bemühte sich die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten. Ob er bereits ahnte, dass es dafür schon zu spät war? Sie kam noch näher und strich mit ihrem Zeigefinger über seine Lippen. Sein Mund besaß einen sinnlichen Schwung, der aus der Nähe betrachtet förmlich zum Küssen einlud.

Unbewusst neigte sie sich ihm entgegen um sodann hastig zurück zu weichen. Sie musste Acht geben, dass am Ende nicht sie der Wirkung des Tranks erlag. Wie immer trug er seine hochgeschlossene, schwarze Robe. Sein nachtschwarzes Haar hing ihm strähnig ins Gesicht. Doch auch diese vermochten nicht seine große, harkenförmig gebogene Nase zu verbergen.

Er war wahrlich keine Schönheit, aber er war interessant genug um sie zu reizen und er besaß all die Eigenschaft, die sie sich von dem Vater ihres zukünftigen Kindes erwartete und er war bereits tot, bevor ihr Kind zur Welt kam. Ärgerlich zog sich gerade seine Stirn zusammen.

„Ich denke, es ist besser wenn Sie wieder gehen!", schlug er grob vor und rückte von ihr ab.

Mit weiblichen Reizen wusste er scheinbar nichts anzufangen. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Das war nicht so gut. Schnell stand sie auf, aber nicht weil sie gehen wollte, wie er vielleicht dachte. Er erhob sich um ihr die Tür zu öffnen. Das war die Gelegenheit auf die sie gewartet hatte. Er ließ sie und sein Glas für einige Sekunden aus den Augen. Der ganze Inhalt der Phiole landete in seinem Wein. Ein Schluck und er gehörte ihr für den Rest der Nacht.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo Conny, Padme.G und AnnaMa424!

Vielen Dank für die lieben Kommentare! Ich bin wieder mal ein bisschen beim Experimentieren. Das heißt, ihr bekommt immer ein Kapitel zuerst aus ihrer Sicht und danach ein Zweites aus seiner Sicht. Ihr könnt mir natürlich gerne sagen, was ihr davon haltet. ;-)

Liebe Grüße Gaby

PS: Aus ihrer Sicht habe ich die Geschichte schon fertig gestellt und füge jetzt praktisch nur seine Sichtweise ein.

Der Tag war mit langatmigen, monotonem Gleichklang ausgefüllt gewesen. Von diesen nervtötenden Kindern die ihn mit unnötigen Fragen gequält hatten ganz zu schweigen. Langweilig, unfähig und vollkommen untalentiert waren sie. Er konnte ihnen nichts beibringen. Unter all diesen Kindern war kein einzig wirklich Begabtes. Vielleicht … aber auch sie zog ihr Wissen nur aus Büchern.

Ihr fehlte diese Raffinesse, dieses Quintchen, das den Tränken erst wirklich Leben einhauchte und die Magie fassbar für sie machte. Ein perfekter Trank bestand eben aus mehr, als nur vollendeter Braukunst. Es brauchte mehr als nur die trockene Theorie. Man musste Liebe und Leidenschaft für diese Tätigkeit empfinden um sie zu vollkommnen. Als er selbst Schüler war, liebte er dieses Fach.

Hier war er der Beste und niemand, nicht einmal dieser eingebildete James Potter konnte ihm hier das Wasser reichen. Was vielleicht auch mit ein Grund gewesen sein könnte, warum er dieses Fach so mochte. Müde setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Leider war sein Tag noch nicht zu Ende. Auf ihn wartete noch das sinnlose Gebrabbel was so mancher Schüler zu Papier gebracht hatte und dann als seine Hausübung bezeichnete.

Unruhig kratzte seine Feder über das Pergament, wenn er am Rande seine Anmerkungen, sofern er etwas an dem Text auszusetzen hatte, niederschrieb. Da es unter den Schülern keinen wirklich begabten in seinen Augen gab, hatte er immer viel zu tun. Später noch würde er eine Runde durch das Schloss laufen. Einerseits, weil er nach dem langen Sitzen an seinem Schreibtisch unbedingt etwas Bewegung brauchte und andererseits … es war eine der wenigen Freuden die ihm geblieben war.

Heute war eine mondlose Nacht und die Chancen standen gut eines der Kinder, vorzugsweies eines aus dem Hause Gryffindors, auf frischer Tat, wenn es zur nächtlichen Stunde unerlaubt durchs Haus schlich, zu erwischen. Ihre bleichen kleinen Gesichter, waren die Mühen wert sie aufzuspüren.

Ein leises Klopfen an seiner Tür, riss ihn aus seinen boshaften Gedanken. Das musste Filch sein. Der einzig andere, der sich auch zu ihm in den Kerker wagte, war Dumbledore, aber dieser würde niemals anklopfen, denn er hatte die unangenehme Eigenschaft einfach ungefragt in den Raum zu rauschen.

Na jedenfalls hatte er auf keinen von beiden Lust. Er würde den Klopfer an der Tür einfach ignorieren. Entschlossen konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Aufsätze vor sich auf dem Tisch und schrieb den begonnenen Satz zu Ende. Schon bald war der nächtliche Störenfried vergessen.

Leider dachte sein unerwünschter Besucher gar nicht daran so schnell aufzugeben, wie ein erneutes, nur diesmal energisches Klopfen bewies. Ungehalten ließ er die Schreibfeder sinken. Tief sog er die Luft über seine Nase ein. Er verspürte nicht die geringste Lust sich mit irgendjemandem in diesem Haus zu unterhalten. Da aber zu befürchten stand, dass sein Gast das anders sah und mit einem weiteren Klopfen auf sich aufmerksam machen würde, sollte er wohl am Besten das Ganze unterbinden und ihn fortschicken.

Ungehalten riss er die Tür auf und … war für einen Moment sprachlos. Vor seiner Tür stand eine hübsche, fremde Frau. Er musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß. Dieses schwarze Nichts von Kleid brachte all ihre Rundungen vortrefflich zur Gänze und dann dieser rotgeschminkte Mund. Falls er jemals den Wunsch verspürte hatte eine Frau zu küssen, dann war dieser soeben gekommen.

Wütend auf sich selbst unterdrückte er diese verwirrenden Gefühle und zog verärgert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Fragend sah er sie an. Es musste einen Grund für ihr Erscheinen vor seiner Tür geben und er wusste noch nicht, ob dieser ihm gefallen würde. Ein leises Räuspern von ihr zog seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihren Mund. Dieses Rot.

„Verzeihen Sie die späte Störung, Professor Snape! Aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass es sich um eine sehr wichtige Angelegenheit, die keine Aufschub duldet, handelt!"

Diese Dramatik in ihrer Stimme kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor, nur konnte er nicht sagen woher und das obwohl er sich eines hervorragendem Gedächtnisses rühmen durfte. Selbst die kleinsten Details vergaß er, sobald einmal gehört oder gesehen, nie wieder. Was auch der Grund dafür war, warum er noch immer am Leben war und zum engsten Kreis rund um Voldemort gehörte.

„Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie von mir?"

An ihrem leichten Zusammenzucken konnte er deutlich erkennen, dass sein Tonfall grober ausgefallen war, als er vorgehabt hatte. Nur auch damit konnte er sie nicht abschrecken. Beschwörend redete sie weiter auf ihn ein. Ihre Stimme wurde dabei so leise, dass er sich dabei ertappte wie er sich näher zu ihr neigte, um keines ihrer Wörter zu verpassen.

Plötzlich durchzuckte ihn eine Erkenntnis. Ihre Worte hatte er gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen, aber es konnte nur einen Grund dafür geben, warum sie zu ihm kam. Voldemort! Dieser steckte bestimmt dahinter. Er packte sie grob am Arm, zog sie in sein Büro und schloss schnell hinter ihr die Tür. Dieses Schloss besaß an den falschen Stellen zu viele Augen und Ohren.

„Es geht um Lord Voldemort – schickt er Sie zu mir?" Er brauchte noch eine Bestätigung von ihr. Bisher waren das seine alleinigen Rückschlüsse auf ihr Erscheinen gewesen und vermutlich auch die Einzigen die irgendwelchen Sinn ergaben, denn welch anderer Grund könnte sie sonst zu ihm geführt haben. Sie wirkte etwas nervös auf ihn. Egal was sie von ihm wollte, es fiel ihr offensichtlich nicht leicht darüber zu reden.

„Bieten Sie mir nichts zu trinken an?"

Genervt schüttelte er den Kopf, dennoch machte er sich auf den Weg um ihr diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Wenn das ihre Zunge leichter machte und ihn so schneller von ihrer Gegenwart befreite, er hatte noch eine gute Flasche Rotwein. Er befüllte zwei Gläser damit und kehrte wieder zurück zu ihr. Sie wirkte etwas überrascht und auch erfreut. Severus sog die Luft tief ein. Gerade wollte er sie auffordern ihm endlich mitzuteilen, was sie von ihm wollte, als ihm mit einer elektrisierenden Plötzlichkeit bewusst wurde, wie attraktiv sie wirklich war.

Wie war es möglich, dass er erst jetzt bemerkte, was für eine Schönheit sie war. Ihre Augen, dieser Mund und vor allem dieser Duft. Dieser war erotisch, exotisch, fruchtig und frisch und irgendwie erinnerte er ihn auch an würzige Kräuter. Verwirrt betrachtete er sie. Sie schien vor seinen Augen zu erblühen.

Er war kein Mann der viel mit Romantik am Hut hatte. Warum ihn gerade sie und ihre Reize gleich einem Raubtier ansprangen, war für ihn unbegreiflich. Gerade nahm sie einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. Dass so eine kleine Geste dermaßen erotisierend sein könnte hatte er nicht geahnt. Er musste schwer an sich halten um sie nicht in seine Arme zu reißen und zu küssen.

„Sollten wir uns es nicht ein kleines bisschen gemütlicher machen?", sagte sie gerade zu ihm und strich ihm dabei aufreizend über den Arm.

Er spürte die prickelnde Wärme ihrer Hand auf seiner Haut und noch nie fühlte er sich so lebendig wie in diesem Augenblick. Wortlos ging er zu Couch und ließ sich darauf sinken. Sie folgte ihn und nahm dicht an seiner Seite Platz. Unwillkürlich verspürte er den Drang ein Stück von ihr abzurücken. Sie schlug ihr Glas klirrend gegen seines und forderte ihn auf zu trinken. Er tat ihr den Gefallen und nippte vorsichtig an seinem Glas.

Severus hatte, auch ohne etwas getrunken zu haben, bereits das Gefühl der Wein sei ihm bereits zu Kopf gestiegen. Er war ein sehr beherrschter Mensch. Alkohol, und da vor allem Wein, trank er nur in maßen. Sie rückte noch dichter an ihn heran und legte dabei ihren Arm hinter ihm auf die Lehne der Couch. Sofort fühlte er sich von ihr gefangen. Energisch versuchte er diesen Gefühlen Herr zu werden.

Keiner Frau, außer einer, war es bisher gelungen ihm dermaßen den Verstand zu rauben. Was war an ihr nur so besonders? Vielleicht waren es diese kleinen Löckchen, die verspielt ihr zartes Gesicht umrahmten? Wieder verspürte er den unwiderstehlichen Drang sie zu küssen.

„Sie haben mir immer noch nicht den Grund für ihren späten Besuch verraten!"

Dieses Verlangen nach ihr war irgendwie nicht normal. Krampfhaft bemühte er sich die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten. Etwas was ihm von Minute zu Minute immer schwerer fiel. Gerade neigte sie sich ihm zu, ihren Mund leicht geöffnet, kam sie seinen Lippen gefährlich nahe. In seinem Kopf war nur mehr Platz für sie und seine ihn überwältigenden Gefühle für sie.

„Ich denke, es ist besser wenn Sie wieder gehen!"

Wütend auf sich selbst rückte er von ihr fort. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er würde sich gleich einem dummen, verliebten Teenager auf sie stürzen. Zu seinem Glück schien sie nichts davon zu bemerken. Grazil erhob sie sich und machte Anstalt zu gehen. Schnell kam er auf die Beine um ihr die Tür zu öffnen. Er kehrte ihr den Rücken zu um sie nicht anzuflehen bei ihm zu bleiben. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er verstand sich selbst nicht. Seine Empfindungen für sie gingen über bloße Anziehung hinaus.

Es war weit mehr und das beunruhigte ihn tief. Lieber setzte er sich dem Zorn Voldemorts aus, weil er sie, bevor sie ihr Anliegen vortragen konnte, vor die Tür gesetzt hatte, als das er auch nur eine weitere Sekunde in ihrer verwirrenden Nähe verbrachte. Sie war eindeutig nicht gut für seinen Seelenfrieden.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo Lisel Snake, Conny und Larah!

Vielen Dank für die Kommentare! Obwohl ich, wenn ich ehrlich bin mit Larahs Review persönlich am wenigstens anfangen kann. Tja, vielleicht bleibst du trotzdem bei der Geschichte und hast, wie hoffentlich alle anderen hier, Spaß daran.

lg Gaby

3

An der Tür hielt er inne um ihr das Glas abzunehmen. Das war für sie die letzte Möglichkeit doch noch zu bekommen wofür sie hergekommen war. „Ein letzter Schluck, dann mache ich mich wieder auf den Weg!", schlug sie vor und prostete ihm zu. Ihre Worte, weckten seinen Verdacht. Sie hasste seinen scharfen Verstand. Konnte er nicht für ein paar Stunden vergessen, wie schlau er war?

Vielleicht um sie schnell loszuwerden, oder weil er sich sicher fühlte, tat er ihr den Gefallen und nahm einen gut bemessenen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Das war alles was sie brauchte und mehr als gut für ihn war. Augenblicklich setzte die Wirkung ein. Fest schlug er mit der flachen Hand gegen die Tür.

„Du darfst nicht gehen!", beschwor er sie und kam gefährlich näher.

„Du bist alles was ich brauche, was ich will!"

Er strich mit der Hand über ihr Gesicht. Folgte der schlanken Linie ihres Halses und verfing sich kurz mit den Fingern in ihrem Ausschnitt. Seine Worte, seine Hände übten eine ungeahnte Wirkung auf sie aus. Vorgesehen war mit ihm zu schlafen und wieder zu gehen, ohne dabei irgendetwas zu empfinden. Doch er löste in ihr eine wahre Sturmflut an Gefühlen aus, ganz so als hätte sie und nicht er den Trank zu sich genommen. „Komm!", forderte er sie auf, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich.

Sein Schlafzimmer war schlicht und karg eingerichtet. Er verbrachte hier nicht viel Zeit, soviel war sicher. Alles wirkte so unbenutzt und aufgeräumt. Das sollte sich heute Nacht ändern. Kurz war sie vorhin ins Wanken geraten, aber war es nicht besser, wenn auch sie eine gewisse Zuneigung zu ihm empfand?

Gerade legte er seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an. Ein leiser Laut des Protestes drang über ihre Lippen, den er gekonnt zu ersticken wusste. Sanft legte sich sein Mund über ihren. Sein Kuss war erstaunlich zärtlich, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Leidenschaftlich erwiderte sie den Kuss. Das lief besser als sie gehofft hatte. Dieser Zaubertrank, Amortentia, erfüllte mehr als erwartet seinen Zweck.

Schon spürte sie seine Hände wie sie tasten ihren Rücken entlangfuhren und fanden was sie suchten. Den Reißverschluss. Quälend langsam zog er ihn nach unten. Sofort fiel ihr Kleid vorne auseinander und rutschte ihr beinahe wie von selbst über die Schultern. Hermione senkte ihre Arme und ließ das Kleid nach unten fallen. Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung sah sie wie Snape sie hungrig betrachtete und dabei mühsam schluckte. Ihr Anblick ließ ihn nicht kalt.

Zart folgte er mit den Fingerspitzen den Konturen ihres BHs und ließ sie heftig nach Luft schnappen. Seine Berührung erregte sie. Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie lediglich den Akt schnell hinter sich bringen musste. Dass sie dabei etwas fühlen würde, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie ließ sich zurück in die schlichten, weißen Lacken sinken und rückte soweit zur Seite um ihm Platz zu machen. Aber er hatte gar nicht vor zu ihr ins Bett zu kommen. Noch nicht.

Er öffnete mit schnellen, geübten Handgriffen seine Robe und warf sie achtlos zu Boden. Nach und nach folgten alle anderen Kleidungsstücke, bis er vollkommen nackt vor ihr stand. Nackt und erregt. Unverkennbar konnte sie sehen, dass auch er es kaum noch erwarten konnte bei ihr und in ihr zu sein. Er kletterte zu ihr ins Bett und zog mit einer fließenden Bewegung ihren BH von ihren Brüsten herab. Bevor sie über diesen Ansturm noch Luft holen konnte, kam bereits der nächste. Er umschloss mit seinen Lippen eine ihrer Brustspitzen und begann dran zu saugen.

Unbewusst schloss sie die Augen und bog sich ihm entgegen. Sie wollte mehr von ihm, viel mehr. Fahrig strichen ihre Hände über seinen Körper. Sie musste ihn berühren. Überall. Schlank, er war beinahe hager, und doch besaß er an den richtigen Stellen Muskeln. Seine Haut war glatt und warm. Angespornt von ihm begann sie ihn überall zu streicheln und zu küssen. Hermione hatte sowohl den Zaubertrank sowie auch den Grund warum sie hergekommen war vollkommen vergessen, nur seine Berührungen und er zählten. Zärtlich erkundete er ihren Körper, überall spürte sie seine Hände.

Sie hatte das Gefühl noch nie so erregt gewesen zu sein und konnte es dennoch kaum glauben, dass er es war der das alles in ihr auslöste. Sie musste ihn in sich zu spüren.

„Jetzt!", trieb sie ihn an und um ihm zu zeigen was sie wollte, hob sie ihm ihre Hüften entgegen. Irgendwann, unbemerkt von ihr, hatte er ihr den Slip über die Hüften gezogen und aus dem Bett geworfen. Sie waren beide nackt und sie mehr als bereit für ihn. Kaum drang er in sie, explodierte sie. Wellen der Erregung erschütterten ihren Körper.

Jahre später dachte sie immer noch voller Sehnsucht und Wehmut an jene Nacht zurück, die ihr das gegeben hatte, was sie sich am Meisten gewünscht hatte und dennoch. Wenn sie ihren kleinen Sohn betrachtete, er war ein Abbild seines Vaters, dann konnte sie sich eines kleinen, schmerzvollen Stiches, nahe an ihrem Herzen kaum erwehren. Liebvoll strich sie über das schwarze Haar ihres Sohnes. Neben dem Aussehen hatte er auch einige hervorstechende Eigenschaften seines Vaters geerbt.

Er zeigte breits jetzt schon, obwohl er erst fünf war, ein starkes Interesse an Zaubersprüchen und dem entstehen von Zaubertränken. Heute waren sie, wie jedes Jahr zusammengekommen um der gefallenen Opfer des Krieges zu gedenken und darum war es unmöglich ihn zu sehen.

Als ihr Blick suchend über die Menge glitt, war er verschwunden. Vermutlich hatte sie sich es nur eingebildet ihn zu sehen. Das war sicher nur einfaches Wunschdenken gewesen.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Abwartend blieb er neben der Tür stehen. Sie brauchte ihm nur noch das Glas zu geben, durch diese Tür zu gehen und wäre endlich aus seinem Leben verschwunden. Ein bisschen klarer fühlte er sich im Kopf. Diese überströmenden, vollkommen fehl am Platz gewesenen und ihn noch dazu irritierenden Gefühle für sie, hatten sich zu seinem Glück, etwas verflüchtigt.

Kurz verdächtigte er sie Magie gegen ihn angewendet zu haben. Das würde die verstörenden Symptomen, denen er neben ihr auf der Couch erlegen war, erklären. Sie mochte vielleicht eine aufregende Frau sein, aber da war sie nicht die einzige. Einzigartig machte sie nur sein völlig überzogenes Interesse an ihr.

„Ein letzter Schluck, dann mache ich mich wieder auf den Weg!"

Ihre Worte machten ihn wachsam. Warum war sie so erpicht darauf, dass er seinen Wein trank? War der Gedanke an Magie doch nicht so abwegig gewesen? Vielleicht wollte sie ihn töten? Gift war bekanntlich die Waffe der Frau. Er wusste genug über Zaubertränke, nun eigentlich so gut wie alles, sodass ihm spontan mindestens ein Duzend Tränke einfielen, die sowohl geruchlos, wie auch geschmacksneutral waren und zum sofortigen Tod führen würden. Andererseits, warum dieser Aufwand?

Obwohl dieses pompöse, überhebliche Getue würde eindeutig zu Lord Voldemort passen. Dieser liebte seine extravaganten Auftritte. Aber er hatte sein Glas die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten und nie aus den Augen gelassen. Eigentlich wäre es für sie unmöglich gewesen, ohne das er etwas merkte, irgendetwas in sein Glas zu schütten. Diese Erkenntnis ließ ihn sich wieder sicher fühlen und wenn er sie damit schneller loswurde, dann würde er eben einen Schluck von seinem Wein nehmen.

Das war der schlimmste Fehler seines Lebens. Schoss es ihm, gleich einem Blitz, durch den Kopf und genauso schnell verschwand dieser Gedanke wieder und machte Platz für verwirrend andere Gefühle. Sie war bezaubernd schön. Alles an ihr war einfach nur perfekt. Dieses Haar, dieses wunderschöne, weiche, lockige Haar. Sie war mit Abstand das absolut Wichtigste in seiner Welt und sie stand im Begriff zu gehen.

Hart schlug er mit der flachen Hand gegen das Holz. Er musste sie aufhalten, sie durfte ihn nicht verlassen, jetzt wo er sie gerade gefunden hatte. Sie war die Frau auf die er sein ganzes Leben lang gewartet hatte. Er war nur geboren worden um sie zu lieben.

„Du darfst nicht gehen!"

Wenn sie ihn jetzt verließ, dann war das der schlimmste Verlust in seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben. Nichts ließ sich damit vergleichen.

„Du bist alles was ich brauche, was ich will!"

Das waren für ihn nicht nur bloß Worte. Er meinte jedes davon, genauso wie er es sagte. Ungestüm gab er endlich den Drang sie zu berühren nach. Sachte strich er ihr über das Gesicht, den Hals. Folgte dem Stoff ihres Ausschnittes. Spielerisch glitten seine Finger etwas darunter. Ihr leises Seufzen war alles an Ermutigung was er brauchte.

„Komm!"

Entschlossen fasste er nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich in sein Schlafzimmer.

Wann hatte das letzte Mal hier etwas Aufregendes statt gefunden? Das würde sich heute Nacht ändern, da war er sich ganz sicher. Vor dem Bett blieb er stehen, drehte sich zu ihr und legte sanft einen Finger unter ihr Kinn. Erregt betrachtete er ihren leicht geöffneten Mund. Diese Lippen luden ihn förmlich ein sie zu küssen und genau das würde er jetzt tun und am Besten nie wieder damit aufhören. Ein erstickter Laut drang von ihren Lippen. Wollte sie das er fortfuhr oder aufhörte?

Ein kurzer Blick in ihre Augen genügte ihm als Aufforderung. Severus senkte den Kopf und berührte mit seinem Mund den ihrigen. Er hatte schon solange keine Frau mehr geküsst und gerade stellte er fest, dass ihm da etwas ganz wichtiges in seinem Leben entgangen war. Suchend ließ er seine Finger auf ihren Rücken wandern. Dort befand sich der Reißverschluss ihres Kleides. Er wollte sie sehen und über ihre bloße Haut streicheln. Langsam zog er ihn, beinahe in Zeitlupe, um für sie und sich die Spannung zu erhöhen, herab.

Innerlich erzitterte er leicht, als sich ihr Kleid teile und über ihre Schultern vorne einfach über ihre Arme herabfiel. Ein schlichter schwarzer BH und ein kleines Nichts von einem ebenso schwarzen Slip war alles was sie darunter trug. Mühsam schluckte er und erneut musste er daran denken, wann ihn zum letzen Mal so ein Anblick dermaßen in Erregung versetzt hatte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, streckte er die Hand aus und strich über die weiche Haut ihres Busens knapp über dem BH. Doch plötzlich entzog sie sich ihm. Automatisch wollte er nach ihr greifen, bis er begriff das sie nicht von ihm fort, sondern nur in sein Bett wollte.

Sie in sündiger Unterwäsche mitten auf seinem Bett liegen zu sehen, dass war ein Bild das er niemals mehr vergessen würde, da war er sich absolut sicher. Seine Kleidung engte ihn ein und so entledigt er sich dieser. Sich ihres Blickes bewusst, schälte er sich aus seiner Robe, seinem Hemd und seiner Hose, bis er vollkommen nackt vor ihr stand. Er war höchst erregt und wie er an ihrem Gesicht sehen konnte, entging auch ihr nicht dieses nicht mehr ganz so winzige Detail.

Hungrig glitt er zu ihr aufs Bett, schob den BH zur Seite und umschloss einer ihrer Brustspitzen mit den Lippen. Das war purer Götternektar, den er zu kosten bekam und sofort stieg ihm die berauschende Wirkung zu Kopf. Er wollte mehr. Viel mehr. Unruhig wandte sie sich unter ihm. Ihre Hände strichen über seine Haut und entdeckten dabei jede empfindliche Stelle auf seinem Körper. Es gab so viele und er war mehr als empfänglich für ihre Berührungen.

In ihm baute sich eine unerträgliche Spannung auf, die sich nur auf eine Weise entladen konnte. Gerade rieb Hermione ihr Becken an seinem und für einen Moment befürchtete er zu kommen. Er hatte eindeutig zu lange keinen richtig, guten Sex mit einem anderen Menschen mehr gehabt und schon gar nicht mit einer Traumfrau wie sie es war.

Mit zitternden Fingern zog er ihr den Slip über die Hüften und warf ihn achtlos aus dem Bett. Lange konnte er nicht mehr warten. Sie roch so gut und ihre warme nackte Haut an seinem Körper trieb ihn beinahe in den Wahnsinn. Severus schob sich über sie und drang, ohne zu Zögern, in sie ein. Sie kam, sobald er in ihr war und spornte ihn Stoß für Stoß an, bis auch er soweit war.

Er erwachte aus seinem scheinbar tiefen, fast bewusstlosen Schlaf. Mühsam richtete er sich in zerwühlten Laken seines Bettes auf und rieb sich über die schmerzende Stirn. Er fühlte sich als hätte er die ganze Nacht mit schwerem Alkohol verbracht. Als er darüber nachdachte, was er vergangen Abend getan hatte, war da nichts weiter als eine große, dunkle Leere. Schwerfällig erhob er sich und stellte fest, dass er nichts auf seinem Körper trug. Er war vollkommen nackt. Seine Augen verengten sich und beinahe akribisch begann er den Raum abzusuchen. Hier war Magie am Werk, da war er sich ganz sicher.

Er trank gelegentlich Wein, aber niemals so viel, dass er vergessen würde was er in den letzten Stunden getan hatte. Severus suchte eine ordentliche Robe aus seinem Schrank und kleidete sich gedankenverloren an. Was war eigentlich mit seiner Kleidung von gestern passiert? Suchend sah er sich im Raum um. Sie lag zerknüllt vor seinem Bett. Es machte den Eindruck, als hätte er sich vor seinem Bett vollkommen entkleidet und war dann unter die Decke gekrochen. Nur, warum sollte er das tun?

Nahe seiner Couch entdeckte er eine unscheinbare Phiole. Nun war sein Misstrauen endgültig erwacht. Schnell hob er sie auf und schnupperte daran. Sofort fühlte er sich wie hypnotisiert. Wer ihm das immer angetan hatte, würde schon bald wünschen er wäre tot, das schwor er sich.


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo Conny, Liesl Snake und AnnaMa424!

Vielen lieben Dank für die lieben Review! Ich hoffe, heute einige Fragen beantworten zu können und noch ein paar offen zu lassen damit alle hier bleiben und weiter lesen! ;-)

Liebe Grüße Gaby

5

Kaum zu Hause, hatte sie ihn wieder vollkommen vergessen. Sie hatte für sich und ihren Sohn ein kleines schmuckes Haus am Ende einer Straße gefunden. Früher war es keine sehr gute Wohngegend gewesen, aber das hatte sich mit den Jahren zum Glück geändert. Nach und nach wurden die verfallenen Häuser hier verkauft und erstrahlten nun im neuen Glanz. Lange Zeit stand das Letzte in dieser Straße leer. Keiner wollte es haben. Bis sie es entdeckte. Es war vielleicht töricht, aber irgendwie schien es ihr passend hier zu wohnen.

Es war, als sie es erworben hatte, verfallen und kalt gewesen. Sie hatte das Haus bei der ersten Begehung nach Erinnerungstücken durchsucht, aber es war nichts aus der Vergangenheit zurück gelassen worden. Liebvoll hatte sie es renoviert und daraus ein warmes Zuhause, für sich und ihren Sohn, geschaffen. Einen Ort, an den man gerne zurückkehrte. Harry war förmlich schockiert gewesen, als er erfuhr wo sie wohnen wollte. Immer wieder hatte er sie auch nach dem Vater ihres Sohnes gefragt, doch sie war ihm jedes Mal ausgewichen.

Wie sollte man einem alten Freund den Anfall eines Wahnsinns erklären? Des Öfteren stellte sie sich selbst die Frage, war es das alles wert gewesen? Und dann sah sie auf ihren Sohn und da wusste sie, es konnte nur eine Antwort geben. Nach dieser Nacht dachte sie oft darüber nach, ob sie das richtige getan hatte. Brotkrümel, so nannte sie die winzig, kleinen Spuren, die sie ihm hinterlassen hatte. Nach dieser Nacht war für sie der Gedanke an seinem Tod unerträglich gewesen. Vielleicht kam es deshalb heute zu diesem Wunschdenken ihn zu sehen?

Aber er war tot! Sie hatte ihn in der heulenden Hütte sterben sehen, ehe diese bis auf die Grundmauern nieder brannte. Er hatte ihre Hinweise nicht gefunden. Keinen Einzigen. Oder er hat sie gefunden, wusste aber damit nichts anzufangen. Vielleicht hatte ihn auch die Arbeit als Doppelagenten zu sehr eingenommen, sodass er keine Zeit fand sich mit dieser Nacht und ihren hinterlassenen Andeutungen auseinander zusetzten. Wahrscheinlich sollte sie dankbar dafür sein und vermutlich war es auch gut so.

Wie würde er darauf reagieren, wenn er die Wahrheit kennen würde? Was hatte sie ihm nicht angetan? Davon war vieles schlicht unverzeihlich. Auf alle Fälle wäre ihr sein unberechenbarer Zorn sicher. Sie hätte die Phiole nicht zurücklassen und ihm schon gar nicht einen Hinweis auf ihre Identität geben sollen. Wer weiß wie er mit dem Wissen von einer seiner Schülerinnen ausgetrickst worden zu sein, umgehen würde.

Das Glas Wein mit ihren Lippenstiftspuren das würde ihm den Weg zu ihr weisen, wenn er es wollte. Viele kleine Indizien. Welcher Teufel hatte sie nur geritten? Wenn er begann, und das würde er ganz sicher, die Lücken in seiner Erinnerung zu schließen, würde er nicht nur sie finden, sondern auch eine Botschaft. Versteckt und nur für seine Augen sichtbar, würde er nur einen Satz, geschrieben in Zauberlettern, mitten im Raum einfach in der Luft stehend, lesen können.

Hüte dich vor der Schlange im Herzen deines Feindes!

Sie pfuschte dem Schicksal ins sollte sterben und nicht leben, dass war sein Schicksal. Was geschah, wenn sie es änderte? Es konnte passieren, dass sich alles änderte. Wenn Severus überlebte, dann konnte das gleiche auch mit Voldemort passieren. Wie würde ihre Welt mit einem lebenden Voldemort aussehen? Bestimmt nicht gut! Aber sie hatte Glück gehabt. Alles war wieder genauso gekommen, wie sie es bereits kannte. Voldemort starb und sie waren siegreich. Verstohlen wischte sie sich eine Träne, die sich dummerweise aus ihrem Auge geschlichen hatte, fort.

„Mami!", ertönte schrill und laut die Stimme ihres Sohnes und riss sie damit aus ihren trübsinnigen Gedanken. Wenigstens ein großes Glück war ihr geblieben. Ihr Sohn.

„Es ist schon spät und du musst ins Bett!", sagte sie sanft zu ihm sobald sie sein Kinderzimmer betrat und seinen Pyjama aus dem Schrank holte.

Widerwillig ließ er sich aus seiner Kleidung schälen, dabei bombardierte er sie wieder mit unzähligen Fragen.

„Warum ist der Himmel blau und in der Nacht schwarz? Wieso kann ich die Sterne am Tag nicht sehen? Und kann ich mir einen Elefanten herbeizaubern, wenn ich groß bin und in Hogwads war?"

Still lächelte sie in sich hinein. Das Wort Hogwarts war noch viel zu schwer für ihn und doch war er sich bereits sicher, dass er eines Tages genau diese Schule besuchen würde. Zu gerne hätte sie ihm die Ausgabe über Zaubertränke vom Halbblutprinz geschenkt, aber in Hogwarts wütete in jener Nacht, in der sich für sie alles veränderte, ein verheerendes Feuer. Die Flammen hatten die Schule beinahe zerstört und auch dieses Buch wurde ein Opfer des Brandes. Sie packte ihn fest unter seine warme Decke und zog diese bis unter sein Kinn hoch.

„Schlaf gut, mein Liebling!", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Stirn.

Sie löschte beim Hinausgehen, die Lichter und kehrte in ihre Küche zurück. Seufzend machte sie sich an den Abwasch. Natürlich könnte sie das auch mit Magie erledigen, aber manchmal war es vom Gefühl her besser es selbst zu tun. Plötzlich wurden all ihre Glieder steif und starr wie ein Brett fiel sie um. Irgendjemand hatte sie mit dem Petrificus totalus belegt und wer immer es auch war, sie war ihm nun hilflos ausgeliefert.

Ein Schatten tauchte über ihrem Gesicht auf und dann konnte sie sehen, wer es war. Seine schwarzen Augen blickten finster auf sie herab und ließ sie tiefe Furcht spüren. Aber nicht nur das. Neben der Angst, fühlte sie tief in ihrem Herzen wärme und Freude. Er war am Leben. Es war keine Illusion und keine Einbildung von ihr gewesen. Innerlich begann sie zu jubeln, bis ihr wieder mit erschreckender Klarheit einfiel, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Was, wenn er seinen Sohn sah und entdeckte, dass er der Vater war? Was, wenn er das bereits ahnte?

„Ich denke, Sie schulden mir eine Erklärung und ich hoffe für Sie, sie fällt zu meiner Zufriedenheit aus!"

Seine Worte ließen sie, ohne das man es ihr äußerlich ansah, erschrocken zusammenzucken. Welche Erklärung verlangte er von ihr? Es konnte nur um eine Sache gehen. Diese Nacht, die für sie, wider erwarten zur schönsten ihres Lebens wurde. Was auch der Grund dafür war, dass sie nach dieser Nacht kein Verlangen mehr nach anderen Männern verspürte. Oder das kein Mann interessant genug war um sie für mehr zu reizen. Außerdem musste sie auch an ihren Sohn denken.

Irgendeinen Mann konnte sie ihm nicht als möglichen Vater vor die Nase setzen. Das musste einfach der Richtig sein. Dieser musste sie lieben, ihren Sohn natürlich und er sollte vor allem intelligent sein. Ein guter Liebhaber wäre auch nicht schlecht und es wäre auch schön, wenn er sich für die gleichen Dinge wie sie begeistern könnte. So jemand war schwer zu finden, wenn nicht sogar unmöglich.

„Sie werden sich bestimmt fragen, wie ich Ihnen auf die Schliche gekommen bin. Sie haben einen kleinen Fehler gemacht!"

Das war eine Frage die sie sich ganz bestimmt nicht stellte. Viel mehr bereitetet ihr seine Anwesenheit und das er sie noch immer nicht von dem Zauber erlöst hatte Sorgen. In seinen Augen stand grenzenloser Zorn. Verständlicher Zorn, aber nichts desto trotz Zorn und er hatte sie in der Hand. Egal was er mit ihr vorhatte, sie könnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Im Grunde war es nicht viel anders, als das was sie mit ihm gemacht hatte.

„Sie sollten sich unbedingt eine gewisse Ordnung angewöhnen!"

Nicht nur das er sie verachtete, er machte sich auch noch lustig über sie. Sie war ein ordentlicher Mensch! Das war keine Schlamperei, sondern Absicht gewesen, dass musste er doch erkannt haben. Schließlich wollte sie das er sie fand! Verdammter Mistkerl! Wenn er jemals diesen Zauber von ihr nahm, dann würde sie ihn so verwünschen, dass er sich selbst nicht wieder erkannte.

Und dann war sie plötzlich wieder frei. Hektisch holte sie Luft und brachte so schnell sie sich bewegen konnte Abstand zwischen ihn und sich. Jeder Gedanke ihn zu verhexen hatte sich, so schnell wie er gekommen war, auch wieder in Luft aufgelöst. Schwer schluckte sie. Er wolle Antworten, nur deshalb war er gekommen. Wie sollte sie ihm das alles erklären, ohne ihren Sohn erwähnen zu müssen?

„Nun ich warte!"

Die Härte seiner Stimme ließ sie erschaudern. Hermione konnte sich zwar wieder bewegen, aber sie war unfähig auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben. Sorgenvoll blickte sie zur Tür. Was wenn ihr Sohn in die Küche kam?

„Vielleicht sollte ich zuerst beginnen!"

Lauernd beobachtete sie ihn. Wie viel von der Wahrheit hatte er bereits herausgefunden? Er hatte sich wieder zur vollen Größe aufgerichtete und sah mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf sie herab. Er wirkte kein bisschen unsicher auf sie, als wüsste er bereits alles. Aber was war alles? Nun sie würde erstmal abwarten und sich anhören, was er zu sagen hatte.

Danach wusste sie wofür sie sich entschuldigen musste. Gerade streckte er ihr die Hand entgegen. Argwöhnisch beäugte sie ihn. Dann hob sie langsam ihre Hand und ergriff die seinige. Sie fühlte die Wärme seiner Hand und ungewollt übte er damit eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie aus. Sie nahm ihm gegenüber an ihrem Küchentisch Platz.

„Nachdem ich die Phiole entdeckt hatte und mir ihr Inhalt bewusst wurde, habe ich die Nacht zuvor anhand eines Zaubers rekonstruiert. Diese interessanten Bilder, die ich zusehen bekam, hatte ich nicht erwartet und zugleich warfen sie sehr viele Fragen auf. Sie kamen aus der Zukunft zu mir in die Vergangenheit – warum? Warum jene Nacht und nicht jetzt in der Zukunft? Warum wählten Sie mich für ihren verwerflichen Plan aus, ohne dabei die Folgen fürchten zu müssen? Sie hatten, bis jetzt, keine Angst, dass ich eines Tages vor ihrer Tür stehen und Sie zur Rechenschaft ziehen würde. Diese Überlegungen ließen nur einen Schluss zu. Kurz danach muss ich gestorben sein! Sie waren sich deshalb so sicher, dass ich mich nicht an Ihnen, für das was Sie mir angetan haben, rächen würde, weil ich da eigentlich schon tot war!"

Bleich saß sie auf ihrem Stuhl und schaffte es nicht mehr ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sein brillanter Verstand hatte, wies aussah, Überstunden gemacht. Er hatte beinahe jeden Puzzelstein an seinen richtigen Platz gestellt und er hatte recht. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er sterben würde, aber gehofft hatte sie das er, wie durch ein Wunder, überlebte. Nun dieses Wunder war offensichtlich eingetreten, nur wusste sie im Augenblick nicht wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Sich einen quicklebendigen Severus Snape zu wünschen und ihm dann tatsächlich gegenüber zu sitzen, war eindeutig nicht dasselbe.

„Damit haben Sie mir vermutlich das Leben gerettet. Ich brauchte nur meinen vermeintlichen Todestag herauszufinden. Beinahe hätte ich es nicht geschafft. Mit Voldemorts Biest von Schlange hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Im letzten Moment gelang es mir dem tödlichen Biss auszuweichen. Natürlich hatte sie mich schlimm verletzt. So verletzt, dass alle dachten ich wäre tot und so schied ich zum Schein aus dem Leben. Kaum war ich wieder gesund genug um zu reisen bin ich Ihnen gefolgt!"

Er griff in seine Tasche und ließ vor ihrer Nase einen ähnlichen Zeitumkehrer baumeln, wie sie selbst einen besaß.

„Nur in einem Punkt habe ich mich geirrt. Ich bin fünf Jahre zu spät gekommen, oder vielleicht doch genau richtig! Der Junge ist mein Sohn, den Sie mir gestohlen haben!"

Ängstlich zuckte sie zusammen. Er wusste es. Er hatte tatsächlich ihren Sohn als seinen Jungen erkannt. Die Ähnlichkeit war einfach zu groß, als das man es übersehen hätte können. Außer natürlich, man wollte sie nicht sehen. Keiner hatte die Wahrheit mit dieser Klarheit erkannt wie Severus, aber er war auch jemand der genau hinsah. Zu genau, leider.

„Miss Granger, Sie sind offensichtlich nicht verheiratet, nehme ich an, Sie werden doch dazu etwas sagen können, oder wollen Sie mich weiter mit diesem hirnlosen Blick anstarren?"


	6. Chapter 6

6

Finster musterte er die Fassade. Es sah nicht mehr aus wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Blumen blühten im Vorgarten und die Fassade hatte einen hellen, freundlichen Anstrich bekommen. Kurz überlegte er anzuklopfen, entschloss sich dann aber anders und öffnete stattdessen einfach die Tür und trat ein. Das Innere des Hauses war ein Schock für ihn. Warme Farben an den Wänden, weiche Teppiche auf den Böden und bunte, selbst gezeichnete Bilder in freundlichen Rahmen machten dieses Heim zu einem richtigen Zuhause. Das war etwas was er nie gehabt hatte.

Seine Kindheit war ein grauer Ort ohne Farben gewesen. Aber deswegen war er nicht hier. Der Junge. Er zog ein altes, vergilbtes Bild aus den Falten seiner Robe. Darauf war er als kleiner Junge zu sehen und selbst ein Blinder konnte darauf erkennen, dass der kleine Junge an Hermiones Seite sein Sohn war. War das Kind Absicht oder Zufall gewesen? Entstanden in dieser einen, einzigen Nacht. Ein Kind! Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf. Er wollte niemals Kinder.

Kinder waren eine schreckliche Plage. Stellten unermüdlich und immerfort quälende Fragen und … Er müsste lügen, wenn es ihn nicht auch mit einem Quäntchen Stolz erfüllen würde Vater zu sein. Dieser kleine Bursche an Hermiones Seite brachte Gefühle in ihm zum Vorschein, von dessen Existenz er keine Ahnung hatte. Es war etwas Neues und Aufregendes zu wissen, dass man maßgeblich dran beteiligt war die größte Magie die es gab zu bewirken – neues Leben zu erschaffen.

Er fand sie in der Küche, wo sie geschickt hantierte. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte sie voller Verachtung. Armortentia! Damit hatte sie ihn vergiftet um zu bekommen was sie wollte und dem nicht genug. Sie hatte ihn nach dieser unvergesslichen Nacht mit Obliviate belegt und ihm die Erinnerung dran zu nehmen versucht. Es war purer Zufall, dass er ihr auf die Schliche kam. Eine leere Phiole unter seiner Couch erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Als er daran roch fühlte er sich sofort … verliebt.

Was in ihm einen heftigen Zorn auslöste. Er konnte eins und eins zusammenzählen. Er belegte seine Räume mit einem Zauber um die vergangenen Stunden noch einmal sehen zu können. Noch immer durchlief es ihn heiß kalt was für Bilder sich ihm da zeigten. Die Nacht seines Lebens und er konnte sich kein bisschen daran erinnern, weil sie ihm diese gestohlen hatte! Hermione Granger hatte das Unverzeihliche getan. Zorn brodelte in ihm hoch. Unermesslicher, heißer Zorn.

„Petrificus totalus!", flüsterte er heißer hinter ihrem Rücken und sah mit einer gewissen Genugtuung wie sie steif wie ein Brett zu Boden fiel. Bedrohlich beugte er sich über sie und musterte sie scharf. In seiner gestohlenen Erinnerung war sie ein bisschen jünger gewesen. In diesem Punkt hatte er sich geirrt. Aber das ahnte er bereits als er den kleinen Jungen an ihrer Seite sah.

„Ich denke, Sie schulden mir eine Erklärung und ich hoffe für Sie, sie fällt zu meiner Zufriedenheit aus!"

Er sah in ihre vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen. Nun war sie ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert und er konnte mit ihr machen was er wollte. Welch Ironie des Schicksals. Ob sie das gleiche dachte? Immerhin war er ihr eine Nacht lang ausgeliefert gewesen. Er konnte sich zwar bewegen, aber durch den Zaubertrank war es ihm unmöglich selbst einen klaren Gedanken über sein Handeln zu fassen. Was hätte er getan, wenn sie ihn nicht diesen Zaubertrank untergejubelt hätte? Darüber würde er nicht nachdenken. Nicht jetzt und niemals!

„Sie werden sich bestimmt fragen, wie ich Ihnen auf die Schliche gekommen bin. Sie haben einen kleinen Fehler gemacht!"

Er zog die vergessene Phiole aus den Falten seiner Robe und hielt sie ihr triumphierend unter die Nase. Wenn es möglich war, wurde sie noch einen Tick blasser.

„Sie sollten sich unbedingt eine gewisse Ordnung angewöhnen!"

Spott sprach aus seiner Stimme. Lange betrachtete er sie einfach und ließ sie zappeln. Erst schier nach einer Ewigkeit löste er den Zauber. Um Antworten von ihr zu bekommen, musste er ihr leider die Möglichkeit zum Sprechen geben. Heftig schnappte sie nach Luft und rutschte rückwärts von ihm fort. Er richtete sich wieder auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Nicht nur, weil er sie einschüchtern wollte, sondern weil sie verletzlich auf ihn wirkte. Solche Gefühle in ihm zu wecken durfte er ihr nicht erlauben.

Sie war nichts weiter als eine hübsche, junge Frau. Durchschnittlich hübsch, nicht außergewöhnlich hübsch. Diese braunen Augen und diese braunen Locken, die bestimmt im Sonnenlicht rot schimmerten, wirkten auf ihn ebenso wenig reizvoll, wie ihre Lippen, auf denen diesmal kein roter Lippenstift schimmerte. Überhaupt, sie war vollkommen ungeschminkt. Ein Detail, was ihm nur auffiel, weil er ein guter Beobachter war und nicht weil er in ihrem Gesicht nach Anzeichen einer Erinnerung suchte. Wie konnte sie nur ihm all das nehmen? Eine ganze, einzigartige Nacht?

„Nun ich warte!", kam es hart von ihm.

„Vielleicht sollte ich zuerst beginnen!", schlug er dann vor, als er merkte, dass sie nicht gewillt war auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Zögerlich ergriff sie sie und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen. Zivilisiert nahmen sie an ihrem Küchentisch einander gegenüber Platz.

„Nachdem ich die Phiole entdeckt hatte und mir ihr Inhalt bewusst wurde, habe ich die Nacht zuvor anhand eines Zaubers rekonstruiert. Diese interessanten Bilder, die ich zusehen bekam, hatte ich nicht erwartet und zugleich warfen sie sehr viele Fragen auf. Sie kamen aus der Zukunft zu mir in die Vergangenheit – warum? Warum jene Nacht und nicht jetzt in der Zukunft? Warum wählten Sie mich für ihren verwerflichen Plan aus, ohne dabei die Folgen fürchten zu müssen? Sie hatten, bis jetzt, keine Angst, dass ich eines Tages vor ihrer Tür stehen und Sie zur Rechenschaft ziehen würde. Diese Überlegungen ließen für mich nur einen Schluss zu. Kurz danach muss ich gestorben sein! Sie waren sich deshalb so sicher, dass ich mich nicht an Ihnen rächen würde, weil ich da eigentlich schon tot war!"

Dieser Vorwurf saß. Sie schaffte es nicht mehr ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Damit haben Sie mir vermutlich das Leben gerettet. Ich brauchte nur meinen vermeintlichen Todestag herauszufinden. Beinahe hätte ich es nicht geschafft. Mit Voldemorts Biest von Schlange hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Im letzten Moment gelang es mir dem tödlichen Biss auszuweichen. Natürlich hatte sie mich schlimm verletzt. So verletzt, dass alle dachten ich wäre tot und so schied ich zum Schein aus dem Leben. Kaum war ich wieder gesund genug um zu reisen bin ich Ihnen gefolgt!"

Der Fall Voldemorts war Harry Potters Bestimmung und nicht mehr länger seine gewesen. Schon seit jener Nacht, war es für ihn das Wichtigste geworden sie zu finden. Ihr Lippenstift auf seinem Glas. Lange Zeit hielt er es in die Höhe und betrachtete den Abdruck ihrer Lippen im Schein der Kerzen. Dieser Mund war auf seinem gelegen. Noch kannte er den Namen von seiner schönen Unbekannten nicht, aber das würde er herausfinden.

Das war einer der leichtesten Zauber, die es gab. Lippen konnten nicht lügen. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab auf den Lippenstiftabdruck, sagte „Nomenclator" und schon hatte er ihren Namen. Was bei ihm im ersten Moment einen weiteren Schock auslöste. Sogleich stürmte er die Stufen hoch und stellte die junge Mrs. Granger zur Rede. Sie bestritt natürlich alles und nach dem er in ihrem Geist herumgewühlt hatte, musste er leider feststellen, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Leichte Enttäuschung keimte in ihm auf. War sein Zauber falsch gewesen?

Er irrte sich normalerweise nie. Verärgert wollte er sich von ihrem jugendlichen Ich abwenden, da sah er einen kleinen Gegenstand in ihrer Hand aufblitzen und da wusste er es. Er machte keine Fehler, nur hatte er noch nicht die ganze Wahrheit erkannt. Es war sie, nur nicht, wie er gedacht hatte, das sie sich mit einem Zauber älter gemacht hatte um ihn … Mühsam schluckte. Eigentlich müsste er ihr dankbar sein. Dankbar das sie gewartet hatte, bis sie erwachsen genug war um mit ihm all die Dinge zu tun, die ihm jetzt nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gingen und ihn oft bis in den Schlaf verfolgten. Er zauberte aus seiner Tasche einen identischen Zeitumkehrer wie sie einen besaß.

„Nur in einem Punkt habe ich mich geirrt. Ich bin fünf Jahre zu spät gekommen, oder vielleicht doch genau richtig! Der Junge ist mein Sohn, den Sie mir gestohlen haben!"

Die letzten Worte schleuderte er ihr aggressiv entgegen. Er war voller Wut und Hass auf sie. Erneut kochten die Gefühle in ihm hoch.

„Miss Granger, Sie sind offensichtlich nicht verheiratet, nehme ich an, Sie werden doch dazu etwas sagen können, oder wollen Sie mich weiter mit diesem hirnlosen Blick anstarren?", beleidigte er sie.

Sie hatte sich sehr verändert. Sie war immer schon sehr schlank gewesen, doch jetzt war sie regelrecht hager zu nennen. Ihr Gesicht bekam dadurch eine gewisse Härte. Es gab nichts weiches, weibliches an ihr und dennoch fühlte er sich körperlich von ihr magisch angezogen, was seinen Zorn in keinster Weise milderte. Wie er sich selbst energisch versicherte.


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo Liesl Snake und AnnaMA424!

Vielen lieben Dank für eure Kommentare! Mit Heil rauskommen wirds wohl heute nix werden, aber da muss Hermione jetzt durch! ;-)

Liebe Grüße Gaby

7

„Das war alles nicht so wie … so habe ich das nicht gewollt!", kam es leise von ihr.

Sie hatte den ersten Schock überwunden und ihre Stimme wieder gefunden. Sie hätte ihren Augen trauen sollen. Es war keine Einbildung gewesen, als sie dachte ihn gesehen zu haben. Er war real. Mehr als das. Mühsam schluckte sie.

Immerhin hatte sie noch keine Ahnung wie er all diese Neuigkeiten verarbeitet hat und wie ihre Strafe aussehen würde. Severus Snape war nicht irgendwer. Jahrlang war er ein treuer Anhänger von Lord Voldemort gewesen. Er beherrschte dunkle Magie und soweit ihr das bekannt war, hatte er auch keine Hemmungen diese einzusetzen. Also blieb nur die eine Frage offen. Wie würde er ihr Vergehen ahnden?

„Wie dann? Sie sind davon ausgegangen das ich tot bin und das wars – habe ich recht?"

Stumm nickte sie mit dem Kopf. Es hatte keinen Zweck diese Tatsache zu leugnen.

„Es erschien mir für alle Beteiligten am Besten so und es würde auch niemanden verletzten."

Sie hätte sich Ohrfeigen können. Warum hatte sie nicht den Mund gehalten? Und warum musste sie immer so ehrlich sein? Sie hätte auch lügen, oder sich irgendeine Ausrede einfallen lassen können immerhin war sie gebildet und besaß einen wachen Verstand. Es konnte doch nicht so schwierig sein sich etwas Kreatives einfallen zu lassen. Aber wem machte sie etwas vor?

Sie bezog ihr ganzes Wissen aus Büchern. Ihr würde nur eine Notlüge einfallen, wenn es dazu ein entsprechendes Buch geben würde. Fest knallte seine Faust auf den Tisch und zugleich sprang er wutentbrannt auf.

„Niemanden verletzten? Was ist aus Ihnen nur geworden? Sie unterscheiden sich nicht im Geringsten von Voldemort. Er hätte genauso gehandelt!"

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. Das saß. Es schmerzte sie, was er sagte, aber er hatte nicht unrecht mit seinem Vorwurf und sie hatte es verdient.

„Ich wollte ein Kind. Mein Sohn ist das Beste, was mir im Leben passiert ist!" Daran hielt sie fest. Die Liebe die sie für ihren Sohn empfand, machte all das was sie dafür getan hatte wieder wett. Das und die wahnsinns Nacht sie sie mit ihm verbracht hatte. Aber daran durfte sie jetzt nicht denken.

„Mein Wunsch war es Mutter zu werden und ein Kind zu haben."

Entschlossen reckte sie das Kinn nach vorne und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Bis jetzt hatte er ihr noch nichts getan und schön langsam fand sie ihren Mut wieder.

„Und als einzig möglichen Vater wählten Sie mich aus? Warum konnten Sie mich nicht darum bitten?"

Was sollte sie ihm darauf antworten? Alles was sie dazu sagen konnte, würde ihre Situation nicht besser machen, sondern eher schlechter.

„Würden Sie sich selbst um etwas bitten?"

Ernst blickte sie ihn an. Er schien mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein und im ersten Moment reagierte er nicht auf ihre Worte, weshalb sie es wagte ihm eine weitere Frage zu stellen.

„Hätten Sie ja gesagt, wenn ich Sie gefragt hätte?"

Darauf erwartete sie keine Antwort. Sie kannte sie bereits. Niemals hätte er sich darauf eingelassen. Er hätte ihr bestimmt niemals erlaubt seinen Körper zu erkunden und all die Dinge mit ihm zu tun, die sie getan hatte. Wie oft hatte sie an jene Nacht gedacht und sie in ihren Träumen wieder und wieder erlebt.

„Ich will an seinem Leben teilhaben.", verlangte er streng.

Vollkommen verblüfft betrachtete sie ihn. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Warum?", hauchte sie atemlos.

Er hatte nie geheiratet und soweit ihr bekannt war gab es, außer Harrys Mutter, keine andere Frau jemals in seinem Leben. Bis auf jene Nacht, war sie sich nicht einmal sicher ob er … ob er dazu fähig war das mit einer Frau zu tun, was er mit ihr getan hatte. Hitze stieg in ihr hoch, bei der bloßen Erinnerung. Sie musste diese Nacht endlich aus ihrem Kopf bekommen.

So besonders konnte sie auch wieder nicht gewesen sein. Hätte sie sich in den vergangenen Jahren mit anderen Männern getroffen, dann würde sie vermutlich gar nicht mehr daran denken, aber so hatte sie das erfolgreich verhindert. Sie klammerte sich an ein Hirngespinst. An etwas das es nur so einzigartig in ihrer Erinnerung gab.

„Sie können nicht hier bleiben! Sie müssen in ihre Zeit zurückkehren!", brachte sie mit bebender Stimme hervor.

Das alles hier war Wahnsinn und er war verrückt. Er wollte bei ihr sein und bei ihrem Sohn, aber aus welchem Grund? War das seine Rache? Wollte er sie so strafen?

„Nein, das muss ich nicht. In der Vergangenheit hat mein Leben geendet und hier werde ich es neu beginnen!", sagte er entschlossen und nahm wieder Platz.

„Wird man sich nicht wundern, dass Sie hier sind?"

Sie würde ihm nicht erlauben sich so einfach in ihr und in das Leben ihres Sohnes zu drängen.

„Bei meinem Sohn? Wohl kaum!", spott sprach aus seiner Stimme.

„Außerdem schulden Sie mir etwas. Sie haben mir etwas gestohlen und mir nicht einmal die Erinnerung daran gelassen!"

Schreckensbleich riss sie die Augen weit auf. Er konnte doch nicht das wollen, woran sie dachte.

„Eine Nacht! Ohne Magie und ohne Zaubertrank. Nur Sie und ich!"

Heftig stieß sie ihren Stuhl zurück, sodass er mit einem lauten Knall umkippte.

„Niemals!", keuchte sie atemlos.

Severus erhob sich ebenfalls und trat dicht an sie heran. So dicht, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte.

„Ich kenne jeden Zentimeter deines Körpers. Ich habe gesehen, wie meine Hände dich berührten und wie du darauf reagiertest. Aber eines weiß ich nicht mehr. Wie es sich für mich angefühlt hatte!"

Aufgewühlt schnappte sie hektisch nach Luft. Sie war unfähig auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Was er verlangte, war unmöglich. Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen. Das war bestimmt nur ein Spiel. Er wollte sie nur in die Enge treiben um sich an ihr rächen zu können, anders konnte sie sich sein Ansinnen nicht erklären.


	8. Chapter 8

8

„Das war alles nicht so wie … so habe ich das nicht gewollt!"

Ihre Stimme drang kaum hörbar an sein Ohr und doch fühlte es sich an als hätte sie ihn geohrfeigt. Sie hatte ihn nicht wirklich gewollt. Wenigstens war sie ehrlich. Alles andere wäre bloß eine Lüge gewesen. Das hatte er immer gewusst. Frauen interessierten sich nicht für ihn und er nicht für sie. Sein Leben war zu kompliziert für eine Beziehung gewesen.

Außerdem, welche normale, anständige Frau würde sich schon auf ihn einlassen können? Er war anders, das wusste er und doch hatte er einmal vor einer unendlich langen Zeit von einer Familie geträumt. Seiner Familie. Und dann kam sie, stahl sich wie ein Dieb in der Nacht in sein Leben, nahm sich was sie wollte und ließ ihn mit nichts zurück und das machte ihn unglaublich wütend.

„Wie dann? Sie sind davon ausgegangen das ich tot bin und das wars – habe ich recht?"

Ihr Nicken war mehr Bestätigung als er brauchte. Sie hatte ihn nur benutzt und dann einfach fallengelassen. Nein noch schlimmer, sie wusste dass er schon bald sterben würde und es schien als wäre ihr darüber nicht wirklich unglücklich gewesen. Erneut schoss flammender Zorn in ihm hoch und er musste den Drang sie zu schlagen in sich unterdrücken. Ihre nächsten Worte fühlten sich wie ein scharf, geschliffener Dolch an, den man tief in seine Brust getrieben hatte.

„Es erschien mir für alle Beteiligten am Besten so und es würde auch niemanden verletzten."

Niemand verletzen? Hatte sie das wirklich gedacht? Hielt sie ihn für so gefühlskalt, dass er gar nichts mehr empfand? Sie und diese Nacht hatten ihn nicht kalt gelassen, auch wenn er sich das immer wieder einzureden versuchte. Er durfte sie nur als Zuseher erleben und dennoch hatte sie etwas tief in ihm berührt. Er war auch nur ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut und auch wenn es keiner ahnte, tief in sich besaß er eine Seele.

„Niemanden verletzten? Was ist aus Ihnen nur geworden? Sie unterscheiden sich nicht im Geringsten von Voldemort. Er hätte genauso gehandelt!", stieß er wutentbrannt aus, schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und sprang zugleich auf seine Füße.

Er wollte nicht länger in ihrer Nähe bleiben. Sie hatte ihn nur benutzt um das zu bekommen was sie wollte und das ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Sie war es die eiskalt war wie ein toter Fisch. Sie war das mit Abstand Bösartigste, das ihm je in seinem Leben begegnet war. Jede Strafe die er sich für sie ausdenken konnte, war noch immer zu mild für das was sie ihm angetan hatte. Benutzt und weggeworfen, wie ein Stück Deck, das hatte sie mit ihm getan und genau so fühlte er sich im Moment.

„Ich wollte ein Kind. Mein Sohn ist das Beste, was mir im Leben passiert ist!", brach es plötzlich aus ihr heraus.

Aus ihrer Stimme sprach Leidenschaft und Liebe und zwang ihn seine Meinung von ihr zu revidieren. Vielleicht war sie doch mehr als nur ein betrügerisches Miststück? Oder wollte er mehr in ihr sehen? Sie war verwirrend für ihn. Wie konnte jemand so tiefe Liebe empfinden und zugleich kalt sein? Das passte nicht zusammen.

Warum verabreichte eine Frau, die nicht gerade hässlich war, einem Mann, der nichts für sie empfand, einen Liebestrank um dann mit ihm ins Bett zu steigen und das alles nur um von ihm ein Kind zu bekommen? Das alles entbehrte jeglicher Logik. Zu gerne hätte er sie gefragt, warum ihr verdammte Wahl auf ihn gefallen war.

Ihr langes, gelocktes Haar trug sie immer noch zu dem Knoten, der ihm schon an der Gedenkstätte aufgefallen war. Er mochte diese Frisur nicht, sie ließ sie viel zu ernst erscheinen und machte sie viel älter als sie in Wirklichkeit sein konnte. Sie war doch höchstens Mitte zwanzig, vielleicht auch Ende zwanzig.

„Und als einzig möglichen Vater wählten Sie mich aus? Warum konnten Sie mich nicht darum bitten?"

Wo waren in jener Nacht ihr Anstand und ihre Fairness geblieben? Er hatte sie als ehrlichen, mitfühlenden Menschen kennen gelernt. Von diesem war in jener Nacht nichts zu sehen und zu spüren gewesen. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es kein Wunder, dass er sie nicht erkannt hatte. Das war nicht mehr die Hermione Granger, die er in Hogwarts als Schülerin gehabt hatte.

„Würden Sie sich selbst um etwas bitten?"

Nachdenklich runzelte er bei ihren Worten die Stirn. Niemand kam zu ihm und bat ihn jemals um etwas. So etwas kam in seiner Welt nicht vor. Dumbledore und Voldemort befahlen und der Rest … der Rest wagte es nicht ihn mit irgendetwas zu behelligen, weil er sowieso auf seine Art abgelehnt hätte.

„Hätten Sie ja gesagt, wenn ich Sie gefragt hätte?"

Diese Frage riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Scharf betrachtete er sie. Er hätte bestimmt nicht ja gesagt, wenn sie gefragt hätte, aber, bei Merlin, er hätte sehr, sehr lange über ihre Frage nachgedacht und danach an ihrem Geisteszustand gezweifelt. Obwohl vermutlich die Frage an sich schon einen gewissen Reiz auf ihn ausgeübt hätte. Das war nichts Alltägliches.

Hätte er nein gesagt, wenn er die Wahl gehabt hätte? Unwillkürlich begann sich tief in ihm etwas zu regen und das schürte neben der Wut, die er nach wie vor auf sie empfand, auch die Wut auf sich selbst. Innerlich hatte er Männer, die ihre Triebe nicht im Griff hatten, heimlich immer belächelt. Er war jemand der immer die Kontrolle über sich behielt und darauf war er stolz gewesen.

„Ich will an seinem Leben teilhaben.", stieß er aus um sich selbst auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Je länger er in ihrer Nähe verbrachte, umso mehr hatte er das Gefühl erneut einem Zauber zu erliegen. Er müsste unendlich wütend auf sie sein und eigentlich sollte er nur darüber nachdenken wie er sich an ihr für all das was sie ihm angetan hatte, rächen konnte, aber in Wahrheit ertappte er sich immer wieder dabei, wie er auf ihren Mund starrte. Er hatte sie geküsst. Ausgiebig geküsst.

„Warum?"

Kaum hörbar drang dieses eine Wort zu ihm durch und ausnahmsweise wusste er darauf keine Antwort. Er war kein Familienmensch. Er war niemand der sich freiwillig an einen anderen Menschen kettete. Eigentlich war es ihm immer lieber gewesen, wenn er seine Ruhe hatte. Was nur wollte er hier?

„Sie können nicht hier bleiben! Sie müssen in ihre Zeit zurückkehren!", sagte sie gerade.

Severus Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Sie wollte ihn loswerden. Natürlich. In ihrem Leben war er nicht vorgesehen gewesen, aber so leicht würde er es ihr nicht machen. Mit seiner Vergangenheit hatte er abgeschlossen. Dort gab es für ihn nichts mehr zu tun. Voldemort war, dank dem Potter-Bengel, tot und warf nicht mehr länger seinen Schatten über ihn und die magische Welt. Einzig seinen Freund Dumbledore würde er vermissen. Er war der einzige Mensch gewesen, dem er jemals wirklich vertraut hatte. Nur leider hatte auch ihn der Krieg verschluckt. Severus hatte ihn zwar getötet, aber im Grunde war er schon lange vorher gestorben. Es war kein toller Ort und keine schöne Zeit von der kam und ganz bestimmt wollte er dorthin nicht zurück. Es gab dort nichts mehr für ihn, aber hier …

„Nein, das muss ich nicht. In der Vergangenheit hat mein Leben geendet und hier werde ich es neu beginnen!" Sein Entschluss stand fest, so leicht würde sie ihn nicht loswerden. Sie hatte in dieser einen Nacht etwas entfesselt, das schon lange nicht mehr unter ihrer Kontrolle stand. Außerdem hatte er Rechte.

„Wird man sich nicht wundern, dass Sie hier sind?" Unwillkürlich begann die Wut wieder in ihm zu brodeln. Sie versuchte ihn wirklich mit aller Macht zu vertreiben, aber er würde nicht gehen. Nicht bevor er nicht alle Antworten hatte.

„Bei meinem Sohn? Wohl kaum!"

Seine Worte waren voller Hohn. Dachte sie wirklich die Meinung anderer über ihn würde ihn auch nur im Entferntesten kümmern? Es war ihm schlicht egal was irgendjemand über ihn dachte.

„Außerdem schulden Sie mir etwas. Sie haben mir etwas gestohlen und mir nicht einmal die Erinnerung daran gelassen!"

Er sah wie sie blass wurde, aber er war noch nicht mit ihr fertig. Nun kam seine Forderung - die Schuld, die sie noch nicht beglichen hatte.

„Eine Nacht! Ohne Magie und ohne Zaubertrank. Nur Sie und ich!"

Allzu lebhaft erinnerte er sich an die Bilder, die er zu sehen bekam. Er war ein Außenstehender in seiner eigenen Erinnerung. Und dennoch verfehlten sie nicht ihre Wirkung auf ihn. Es weckte die Sehnsucht in ihm das alles noch einmal erleben zu dürfen und sich diesmal auch daran zu erinnern. Wie es sich anfühlte sie zu berühren, sie zu küssen und in ihr zu sein. Severus spürte wie sich erneut etwas in ihm zu regen begann und das war es was ihn abtrieb ihr seinen teuflischen Plan zu unterbreiten. Er hörte wie sie nach Luft schnappte. Beim aufspringen stieß sie so heftig ihren Stuhl zurück, sodass dieser laut umfiel.

„Niemals!", kam es tonlos von ihr.

Entschlossen erhob er sich ebenfalls und trat dicht an sie heran. Er musste sie einfach berühren.

„Ich kenne jeden Zentimeter deines Körpers. Ich habe gesehen, wie meine Hände dich berührten und wie du darauf reagiertest. Aber eines weiß ich nicht mehr. Wie es sich für mich angefühlt hatte!"

Eigentlich war er nur hier hergekommen um sie zur Rede zu stellen und sie dann für ihre Tat zu strafen, aber jetzt …. Er war nicht so immun wie er es gerne hätte gegen ihre Reize. Sinnlich hatte sie sich unter seinen Berührungen auf seinen weißen Laken gewandt und sie stand damals nicht, so wie er, unter einem Zauber. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn seit jener Nacht nicht mehr los. Sie hatte ihn begehrt. Ob sie sich dessen überhaupt bewusst war?


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo Liesl Snake!

Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review! Die Zwei müssen sich noch ganz schön zusammenraufen, aber das wird schon! ;-)

Liebe Grüße Gaby

9

Sanft streichelte er mit den Fingern über ihr Gesicht und brachte sie beinahe zur Raserei. Wie konnte sie eine so simple Berührung dermaßen durch einander bringen? Automatisch dachte sie wieder an jene Nacht zurück und an alles was er mit ihr getan hatte. Seine Lippen, seine Hände … er hatte, mit der ihm eigenen Gründlichkeit, jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers erkundet.

Mochte er es auch nicht mehr wissen, sie erinnerte sich daran nur allzu lebhaft und jetzt schien alles zum Greifen nahe. Sie brauchte nur nachzugeben und schon würde sie die gleichen Wonnen von damals empfinden können. Unwillkürlich schloss sie die Augen und neigte sie sich ihm zu. Darauf schien er nur gewartet zu haben. Sinnlich strich er mit seinen Lippen über die ihrigen, ehe er sie ausgiebig küsste. Hermione durchlief es heißkalt und halt suchend klammerte sie sich an ihn.

Nichts was sie über jene Nacht gedacht hatte, war übertrieben gewesen. Alles war wirklich so gewesen. Dieser Mann machte sie wahnsinnig und das auf sehr erotische Weise.

„Wo?"

Heißer klang seine Stimme an ihr Ohr. Sachte strichen seine Finger die Linie ihres Halses entlang.

„Oben links. Die erste Tür!", erwiderte sie, ohne zu zögern.

Dort befand sich ihr Schlafzimmer. Plötzlich ließ er sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Lange sah er sie einfach an. Hermione spürte wie sie unter seinem Blick langsam nervös wurde. Was sah er in ihr? Er trat wieder dicht an sie heran und ehe sie ahnen konnte was er vorhatte, hatte er ihr bereits den Haarknoten gelöst. Wild fielen ihr die Locken über den Rücken.

„So gefällst du mir besser!", sagte er zufrieden und ließ eine Strähne ihres Haares durch seine Finger gleiten. Heftig schnappte sie nach Luft. Unbewusst hatte sie diese angehalten.

„Hast du Wein? Vielleicht einen schweren Roten?"

Scheinbar wollte er jene Nacht wirklich noch einmal mit ihr erleben. Damals hatte er ihr Rotwein angeboten. Genauso gut hätte er ihr damals Essig einschenken können, sie hatte nur Augen für ihn gehabt und wie sie ihm am Besten den Zaubertrank einflössen konnte.

„Ich … ich habe keinen Wein im Haus!", brachte sie stotternd über die Lippen.

„Schade!" War er wirklich enttäuscht, oder spielte er nur mit ihr?

Mit beiden Händen umfasste er ihr Gesicht und küsste sie erneut. Plötzlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und trat hastig einen Schritt zurück. Er war wütend auf sie und wollte sie für ihre Taten strafen und das durfte sie ihm nicht erlauben. Wenn sie sich liebten, dann sollte es aus Liebe geschehen. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Aus Liebe – sie stand im Begriff ihr Herz an ihn zu verlieren und das machte ihr Angst.

„Fass mich nicht an!", kam es schroffer als gewollt von ihren Lippen.

Sein Blick wurde kalt und abweisend.

„In jener Nacht schienen meine Berührungen dich nicht zu stören!", sagte er hart und versetzte ihr somit einen kleinen Stich nahe ihrem Herzen. Daran hatte sie damals nicht gedacht.

Als sie all die kleinen Spuren für ihn hinterlassen hatte, hatte sie die Wichtigste dabei übersehen. Es war nur ein simpler Zauber nötig um ihm alles, was in den vergangenen Stunden passiert war, zu zeigen. Der Gedanke ließ sie vor Scham erröten. Er mochte unter einem Zauber gestanden haben, aber das galt nicht für sie und er hatte alles gesehen. Hermione bedeckte mit den Händen ihr Gesicht. Sie konnte ihn nicht mehr länger ansehen. Das alles war ihr so peinlich.

„Es wäre vielleicht das Beste, wenn du jetzt gehst!", stieß sie gepresst aus.

Sie konnte seine Nähe nicht länger ertragen. Das war alles zuviel für sie. Gerade noch dachte sie er wäre tot und nun stand er quicklebendig vor ihr und beinahe wäre sie mit ihm ins Bett gegangen.

„Ich werde nicht gehen. Nicht eine Sekunde mehr werde ich dich aus den Augen lassen."

Aus seinen Worten klang für sie eine klare Drohung und verursachte ihr Angst.

„Was erhoffst du dir hier zu finden? Du hast doch bereits alle Antworten, die du wolltest!", erwiderte sie trotzig.

Er hatte sie bereits, wenn auch zu recht, verurteilt. Was sie getan hatte, konnte sie selbst in tausend Jahren nicht wiedergutmachen. Sie konnte nicht erwarten, dass er ihr jemals vergab. Das er lebte, war für sie wie ein Wunder und dafür würde sie immer dankbar sein und mehr würde es für sie beide nie geben. Es war das Beste, wenn er ging und aufhörte sich in ihr Leben einzumischen.

„Du weißt, was ich will!"

Seine Stimme erweckte in ihr eine schmerzvolle Sehnsucht. Erneut spürte sie die Spannung zwischen wuchs. „Das ist verrückt! Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen!" Abwehrend schüttelte sie den Kopf. Es wäre nicht bloß nur Sex für sie. Es bestand die Gefahr, dass sie ihre Seele an ihn verlor. Leicht neigte er seinen Kopf. In den dunklen Tiefen seiner Augen konnte sie die verschiedenen Gefühle entdecken und manche davon ließen sie frösteln, aber andere.

Erneut durchrieselten sie heißkalte Schauer. Dieser Mann war pulsierende Energie.

„Oh doch, du wirst!", erwiderte er gelassen.

Er war sich seiner Sache sehr sicher. Ohne es zu wollen, blieb ihr Blick an seinen Lippen haften. Wie war es nur möglich, dass dieser Mann so gut küssen konnte? Vielleicht …

„Bitte mich darum!"

Seine Worte rissen sie aus ihren Gedanken und ließen sie erschrocken zusammenzucken. Woher wusste er was ihr gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war. Hatte er? Konnte er ihre Gedanken lesen? Ihre Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Natürlich! Er beherrschte die Hohe Kunst Legilimentik! Dieser Bastard war in ihren Kopf eingedrungen und wusste … alles! Vielleicht nicht alles, aber eindeutig zuviel!

Wie konnte er es wagen? Aus demselben Grund, wie du ihm einen Zaubertrank untergejubelt hattest um ihn in sein Bett zu bekommen und das war mit Abstand eine der besten Ideen, die du bisher je gehabt hast. Plötzlich nervös leckte sie sich über ihre trockenen Lippen.

„Du willst es, also sag es!", forderte er hart.

In seinen Augen stand neben der Leidenschaft die sie in Feuer und Flammen versetzte, auch ein kalter, berechnender Ausdruck. Er war noch nicht fertig mit ihr.

„Küss mich!", hörte sie sich sagen, ehe sie es verhindern konnte.

Ein verächtliches Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. Er ließ sich Zeit. Strafte sie für ihre Worte und als sie schon dachte er würde sie niemals küssen, legte er seinen Mund auf ihren. Obwohl sie noch vor einer Minute behauptet hatte, sie würde niemals mehr mit ihm schlafen, hing sie wie eine Ertrinkende an ihm und erwiderte mit der gleichen Intensität seinen Kuss.

Plötzlich hob er den Kopf und schob sie ein Stück von sich. Unbewusst drängte sie sich an ihn, sie wollte nicht, dass er damit aufhörte sie zu küssen. Doch er hielt sie an den Schultern fest.

„Wo ist er?"

„In seinem Zimmer. Er schläft bereits!", antwortete sie automatisch.

„Woher nimmst du eigentlich die Sicherheit, dass es dein Sohn ist?"

Diese Frage hätte sie schon viel früher stellen sollen. Severus zog die vergilbte Fotografie aus seiner Tasche und reichte sie ihr. Das war Severus als Kind und zugleich ihr Sohn. Die Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend. Aber das hatte sie bereits gewusst. Immer wenn sie ihren Sohn ansah, sah sie zugleich wie viel er von seinem Vater hatte.

„Ich will ihn sehen!", verlangte er und machte ihr den Weg frei, damit sie voraus gehen konnte.

Sie brachte ihn in das Zimmer ihres Sohnes. Dieser Raum war mit viel Liebe eingerichtet worden. Es gab unzählige Stofftiere und Kinderbücher. Ein kleines, weißes Schaukelpferd. Auf dem Boden verstreut lagen bunte Bauklötze und kleine Holzpferde, Schafe und Kühe. Sein Sohn lag gut geschützt unter einer mit bunten Dinosauriern bedruckten Bettwäsche und schien tief zu schlafen.

„Wir werden heiraten!", bestimmte er, drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer seines Sohnes.

„Aber …" Herimone folgte ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

„Das geht nicht!", widersprach sie.

„Ein Kind braucht beide Elternteile! Ich bin hier und werde meinen Jungen nicht mehr verlassen und …"

Wieder rückte er dicht an sie heran.

„Vielleicht stelle ich fest, dass das Eheleben durchaus auch aufregend sein kann!"

Provozierend strich er über ihren Arm und verursachte ihr so von Kopf bis Fuß eine Gänsehaut.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Ihre Haut fühlte sich weich unter seinen Fingerspitzen an. War das in jener Nacht auch so gewesen? Unauffällig rückte er näher an sie heran. Wenn er mit ihr ins Bett ging, dann nicht nur, weil er seine Erinnerungen auffrischen wollte, sondern weil er ihren Reizen, wenn er so dicht vor ihr stand, kaum widerstehen konnte. Scheinbar war er in dieser Hinsicht auch nur ein Mann, denn er wollte sie. Jede Faser seines Körpers sehnte sich nach ihr.

Unwillkürlich bog sie ihren Kopf zurück, schloss die Augen und bot ihm so ihre Lippen zum Kuss. Dieses Bild brannte sich für immer in sein Herz. Noch nie … keine Frau hatte ihn … Frauen fürchteten ihn im Allgemeinen, oder sie fanden ihn schlicht abstoßend, aber Hermione schien ihn tatsächlich anziehend zu finden.

Diese Tatsache faszinierte ihn augenblicklich und löschte jeden Gedanken auf Rache in ihm aus. Er neigte sich zu ihr und strich mit seinen Lippen lockend über ihren Mund, ehe er sie innig küsste. Er spürte wie sie ihre Hände um seinen Hals schlang und sich an ihn klammerte. Fest packt er sie bei den Hüften und zog sie noch enger an sich. Seine Hände wanderten hoch zu ihrem Hals um zärtlich darüber zu streichen. Sie zu berühren konnte für ihn zu einer Sucht werden. Sie fühlte sich gut an.

„Wo?"

Kurz unterbrach er den Kuss um sie das zu fragen. Dieses Haus war so verdammt groß und sie standen immer noch in der Küche. Das war bestimmt nicht der Ort, den er sich vorgestellt hatte für … Eigentlich hatte er so weit noch gar nicht gedacht. Er wollte sie nur zur Rede stellen, für das was sie ihm angetan hatte und ganz bestimmt war er nicht gekommen um …

„Oben links. Die erste Tür!"

Diese wenigen Worte brachten ihn fast um den Verstand. Scheinbar war er nicht der einzige, dem seine Sinnlichkeit gefangen nahm. Unwillkürlich ließ er sie los und wich zurück. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht wollte, aber warum ausgerechnet sie und jetzt, nach all den Jahren? Verwirrt blickte er sie an, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal. Was nicht ganz falsch war. Er hatte sie schon oft gesehen, aber bewusst wahrnehmen schien er sie erst jetzt. Irgendetwas störte ihn an ihr und plötzlich wusste er es. Dieser Haarknoten passte nicht zu ihr. Schnell machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu und ehe sie ihn noch aufhalten konnte, hatte er sämtliche Haarnadeln aus dem Knoten gezogen. Augenblicklich bauschten sich braune Locken um ihren Kopf.

„So gefällst du mir besser!" Automatisch fasste er nach einer Haarsträhne und ließ sie spielerisch durch seine Finger gleiten. In jener Nacht hatte sie ihr Haar auch offen getragen. Sie hatten zusammen Wein getrunken. Ein schwerer Fehler, wie sich später herausgestellt hatte. In seinem Glas war weit mehr gewesen, als nur simpler Wein.

„Hast du Wein? Vielleicht einen schweren Roten?" Es war kein Zufall gewesen, dass er ihr damals Rotwein angeboten hatte. Er bevorzugte lieber einen vollmundigen, fruchtigen Rotwein, als einen blassen, langweilig schmeckenden Weißen. Herimone erinnerte ihn ein besonders starker Rotwein. Zärtlich knabberte er an ihrem Hals, er liebte diese Sorte Wein.

„Ich … ich habe keinen Wein im Haus!" Ihre Stimme klang stockend und brüchig. Die Situation geriet zunehmend außer Kontrolle und er wäre der weltgrößte Lügner, wenn er behaupten würde es gebe einen Ort wo er lieber wäre. Irgendwo tief ihn sich ahnte er, dass er genau da war wo er sein sollte.

„Schade!", bedauerte er aufrichtig. Zu gerne hätte er den Zauber von jener Nacht wiederholt. Er umfasste mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht und verschloss ihren Mund, nach einem letzten, tiefen Blick in ihre wunderschönen Augen, erneut mit einem Kuss. Daran könnte er sich gewöhnen. Sie zu küssen fühlte sich einfach wunderbar an. Plötzlich löste sie sich von ihm und schüttelte abwehrend ihren Kopf.

„Fass mich nicht an!", fuhr sie ihn scharf an.

Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein abweisender Ausdruck. Scheinbar hatte sie sich nur für einen Augenblick hinreißen lassen und nun war dieser Augenblick vorüber. Ihr Kopf übernahm wieder das Denken, aber er wusste es besser. Nichts desto Trotz trafen ihn ihre Worte an einer Stelle, wo eigentlich nichts sein konnte. Sein Herz.

„In jener Nacht schienen meine Berührungen dich nicht zu stören!", sagte er kalt, um sie genauso zu verletzten, wie sie es getan hatte. Zuerst wurde sie blass, dann rot. Scheinbar war ihr das alles peinlich.

Es wäre vielleicht das Beste, wenn du jetzt gehst!" Sie schickte ihn wie ein lästiges Kind einfach fort, aber das würde er sich nicht von ihr bieten lassen.

„Ich werde nicht gehen. Nicht eine Sekunde mehr werde ich dich aus den Augen lassen.", widersprach er ihr heftig.

„Was erhoffst du dir hier zu finden? Du hast doch bereits alle Antworten, die du wolltest!"

Was wusste sie schon darüber was er wirklich wollte? Ganz sicher war er sich darüber selbst noch nicht. Er wollte sie für ihre Taten verantwortlich machen. Wollte ihr zeigen, dass es ein schwerer Fehler war, dass sie ihn hintergangen hat. Aber … Sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet.

Mit dem was sie ihm angetan hatte, hatte sie seinen Tod verhindert und zugleich ihm einen Grund zu Leben gegeben. Wegen ihrer unfairer Mitteln, zu denen sie gegriffen hatte um ihn ins Bett zu bekommen, war er hier. Er musste wissen was sie wirklich dachte und so drang er in ihren Kopf ein und begann ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Zuerst war es nur ein wirres Durcheinander. Sie hatte Angst. Nicht vor ihm, sondern vor ihren Gefühlen für ihn, aber das war nicht alles.

„Du weißt, was ich will!", provozierte er sie bewusst. Er wollte sehen, was das in ihr auslöste. Sie mochte es leugnen und abstreiten, dass zwischen ihnen mehr war, aber er würde es ihr beweisen. Er konnte es klar in ihrem Kopf sehen. Sie wollte ihn.

„Das ist verrückt! Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen!", kam es konfus und verzweifelt von ihr. Sie war offensichtlich das sie das was sie fühlte, nicht fühlen wollte und das entfachte seine Wut. Unentwegt musste sie an seine Küsse denken und doch bestritt sie es beharrlich was sie wirklich wollte.

„Oh doch, du wirst!", erwiderte er äußerlich ruhig, doch in seinem inneren tobte ein Krieg. Er hatte ein Anrecht auf ihren Körper. Sie hatte ihn bestohlen und betrogen und er würde sie lehren, was es hieß sich mit ihm anzulegen, verdammt noch mal. Sie waren noch lange nicht miteinander fertig und ehe diese Nacht vorüber war, würde auch sie das begreifen, dafür würde er sorgen. Erneut entdeckte er in ihrem Kopf nur den einen Wunsch - ihn zu küssen.

„Bitte mich darum!", verlangte er hart von ihr und ihrem verdutzten Blick zu urteilen, überlegte sie gerade, ob er wusste woran sie dachte und dann kam die Erkenntnis. Unbewusst musste er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Hermione schien sich der Tragweite ihres Handelns und deren Folgen langsam bewusst zu werden. Sie hatte sich mit dem falschen Mann zur falschen Zeit eingelassen, aber dafür war es nun zu spät und das wusste sie.

„Du willst es, also sag es!", forderte er streng.

Leicht zuckte sie bei seinen Worten zusammen. Angestrengt dachte sie über seine Worte nach. Er wusste, dass er sie praktisch zwang die Wahrheit zu sagen. Blieb nur die Frage ob sie den Mut hatte es auch zu zugeben und er wurde nicht enttäuscht von ihr. Sie hatte den Mut ihn in jener Nacht mit Unterstützung eines Zaubertranks zu verführen und heute war dieser Mut nicht weniger.

„Küss mich!"

Bei diesen Worten durchrieselten ihn erregende Schauer und ehe sie es sich anders überlegen konnte, hatte er ihre Lippen schon mit einem weiteren Kuss verschlossen. Sie wusste es jetzt noch nicht, aber sie war sein. Für immer. Langsam löste er sich von ihr. Es gab da noch etwas, was ihn brennend interessierte, bevor sie das hier weiter vertieften.

„Wo ist er?" Sie hatte ihn in jener Nacht nur deshalb gewollt um ein Kind, seinen Sohn, zu bekommen. Was die Sache nicht weniger aufregend machte. Sie hätte sich seiner bedienen können, ohne den eigentlichen Akt vollziehen zu müssen und doch zog sie es vor ihn um jeden Preis zu verführen.

„In seinem Zimmer. Er schläft bereits!" So einfach wollte sie ihn nicht zu ihm lassen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie eine bessere Mutter war, als es seine eigene gewesen war. Die Furcht vor ihrem Ehemann war größer gewesen, als das sie ihr Kind vor seinem Jähzorn beschützt hätte. Dafür hatte er sie lange Zeit verachtet. Sie war schwach gewesen. So etwas konnte er weder vergeben, noch verzeihen.

„Woher nimmst du eigentlich die Sicherheit, dass es dein Sohn ist?" Diese Frage entsprang ihrem natürlich angeborenem Trotz. Der hatte sich bei ihr bereits als Schülerin gezeigt. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, zog er das Bild aus seiner Tasche und reichte es ihr. Er konnte die Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht sehen. Das auf dem Bild war ihr Sohn und doch nicht, denn es zeigte ihn Severus Snape als er ungefähr in dem gleichen Alter war wie das gemeinsam Kind, dass sie hatten.

„Ich will ihn sehen!", beharrte er eisern auf seinem Wunsch, trat einen Schritt zur Seite und deutete ihr an voraus zu gehen.

Still folgte er ihr. Sie brachte ihn in ein Kinderzimmer, wie er es sich, als er noch jung war vermutlich gewünscht hätte. Das Zimmer war hell und freundlich und überall lagen bunte Spielsachen herum. Scheinbar ließ sie es zu, dass der Kleine Unordnung machen konnte. Sein Vater hätte ihn dafür hart bestraft. Bevor er sich niederlegen durfte, musste sein Zimmer ordentlich aufgeräumt sein. Das hier war ein Ort voller Liebe. Severus trat näher und betrachtete ihn. Sein Sohn. Einmal, vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit, da hatte er sich auch eine Familie gewünscht.

Eine Frau und Kinder. Mit Lilys Tod hatte er all diese Wünsche für immer in sich begraben. Doch nun lag dieser Wunsch zum Greifen nahe vor ihm.

Gut zu gedeckt, unter einer Decke auf der sich lauter, bunte Dinosaurier tummelten lag er da und schlief tief und fest. Plötzlich durchfluteten ihn die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle.

Dieser kleine, schmale Junge, der fast genauso aussah wie er, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass er nicht ganz so blass aussah und irgendwie, trotz das er schlief, glücklich wirkte, ereichte mühelos, was sonst niemand schaffte – sein Herz. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ mit großen Schritten den Raum. Wenn er noch länger blieb, tat er womöglich noch etwas Dummes.

„Wir werden heiraten!" Für ihn war damit alles gesagt. In seinem Leben hatte es bisher keinen Platz für eine Familie gegeben, aber als Hermione beschlossen hatte ihn zum Vater zu machen, hatte sie damit, ohne es zu wollen, für ihn alles verändert.

„Aber …", stieß sie entsetzt aus und folgte ihm in den Flur.

„Das geht nicht!", widersprach sie. Müde lächelte er sie an. Sie würde noch ein wenig brauchen, ehe sie sich an den Gedanken einer Ehe mit ihm gewöhnt hatte, aber er kannte bereits ihre Schwächen. Eine davon war er.

„Ein Kind braucht beide Elternteile! Ich bin hier und werde meinen Jungen nicht mehr verlassen und …"

Dicht trat er an sie heran und strich provozierend ihren Arm entlang. Er konnte an ihrer Reaktion erkennen, dass seine Berührungen sie nicht kalt ließen.

„Vielleicht stelle ich fest, dass das Eheleben durchaus auch aufregend sein kann!"

Er würde sie schon dazu bringen sich seinen Wünschen zu fügen, das schwor er sich.


	11. Chapter 11

Hallo Liesl Snake!

Vielen lieben Dank für deinen Kommentar! Leider bleibts bei den Beiden bei jeder Menge Missverständnissen. ;-)

Liebe Grüße Gaby

11

Sie hatte ihr Herz an ihn verloren und er wollte bei ihr bleiben, auch wenn sie nicht wusste warum. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm erlauben ein Teil von ihrem Leben zu werden? Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. Er war in ihre Welt eingebrochen und hatte es in wenigen Stunden geschafft sie vollkommen aus den Angeln zu heben. Nichts mehr war so wie es zuvor schien und nun wollte er sie auch noch heiraten?

„Es war vielleicht überstürzt was ich getan habe, aber ich halte eine Ehe unter diesen Umständen nicht für das Beste!"

Hermione wählte ihre Worte bewusst vorsichtig, sie kannte seine Neigung zum Jähzorn. Nur würde sie das nicht weiterbringen und außerdem wollte sie ihn loswerden, oder auch nicht. So wirklich sicher war sie sich nicht.

„Überstürzt?", wiederholte er.

Sie konnte sehen wie sich sein Blick verfinsterte. Immer noch stand er viel zu nahe bei ihr und so trat sie automatisch einen Schritt zurück. Unsicher leckte sie sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„Ja, nun in gewisser Weise war wohl ein Teil davon etwas geplant und ich …"

Eigentlich wollte sie noch mehr sagen, aber sie überlegte es sich anders. Er würde es bestimmt nicht allzu gut aufnehmen, wenn sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht sagte, dass sie eigentlich alles mit Absicht gemacht hatte. Obwohl er das natürlich bereits wusste.

„Und?", hakte er scharf nach. Wie immer entging ihm nichts.

„Nichts und!", wiegelte sie ab.

Unbewusst brachte sie noch mehr Abstand zu ihm und sich. Er sollte nicht auf die Idee kommen sie erneut manipulieren zu können, indem er sich ihr wieder unsittlich näherte.

„Ich denke doch dass da noch mehr war, aber wir können gerne später darauf zurückkommen, da bin ich mir sicher!"

„Nein, nicht später, sondern gar nicht, weil du jetzt gehen wirst!", bestimmte sie.

„Ich denke, ich hatte das bereits erwähnt – ich gehe nirgendwo hin! Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, war das auch einmal mein Zuhause! Ich habe das Haus nie verkauft, also gehört es eigentlich noch mir!"

„Spinners End …"

Nachdem er, auch in Ermangelung seiner Leiche, für Tod erklärt worden war - man vertraute auf ihre, sowie Harry und Rons Aussagen, gehörte das Haus praktisch niemanden. Es wurde zum öffentlichen Gut erklärt. Eigentlich bekam sie es zu einem Spottpreis. Es war viel kaputt und jahrelang hatte sich niemand darum gekümmert. Als sie hier her kam, war Spinners End ein trostloser Ort gewesen. Herzlos und ohne Liebe.

„Du warst tot, also habe ich es rechtmäßig erworben und deshalb gehört es mir!", sagte sie fest.

Zuerst wollte er über ihr Leben bestimmen und jetzt wollte er ihr auch noch ihr Zuhause wegnehmen. Das ging eindeutig zu weit.

„Ich bin aber nicht tot. Das hast du, wenn auch unbewusst, verhindert!", widersprach er ihr.

„Unbewusst? Ich bin kein Amateurin!"

Sie sah sich seine Augenbrauen fragend zusammen schoben. Schuldbewusst senkte sie den Blick. Sie verriet ihm mehr, als sie ihm eigentlich geben wollte. War es nicht besser manches für immer zu verschweigen? Wem war mit der Wahrheit schon geholfen?

„Was willst du damit sagen? War das nur ein Spiel? Ein seltsam, krankes Spiel?"

Seine Stimme bekam einen bedrohlichen Klang. Wenn sie ihm jetzt die Wahrheit, jenen Teil den er noch nicht kannte, von der Nacht erzählte, würde es ihn unweigerlich sehr, sehr wütend machen. Sie musste ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen. Die Wahrheit konnte sie ihm irgendwann später, oder am Besten nie sagen.

„Was werden die anderen sagen, wenn du plötzlich wieder da bist?"

Er galt für mehr als 10 Jahre für tot. Zweifellos würde sein Erscheinen sehr viele Fragen auslösen, noch dazu wo er seit seinem Tod kaum einen Tag gealtert war.

„Ich war schwer verletzt und keiner wollte, dass ich überlebte, also sah ich keinen Sinn darin, die Welt im Allgemeinen und jene Menschen die mich kannten im Besondern über mein Überleben aufzuklären!", meinte er gleichgültig.

Hermione fühlte sich den Tränen nahe. Wie konnte er so etwas sagen, oder auch nur denken?

„Mir wäre es wichtig gewesen!", sagte sie leise.

„Natürlich! Du musstest genau das fürchten, was nun tatsächlich eingetroffen ist! Das ich eines Tages vor deiner Tür stehe und meine Rechte einfordere!" Verneinend schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Das auch, aber das ist nicht alles.", stieß sie unglücklich aus.

„Willst du behaupten du hast Gefühle für mich?"

Unschwer konnte sie den Spott aus seinen Worten heraushören. Bestimmt würde er ihr niemals glauben. Sie würde es vermutlich an seiner Stelle, selbst nicht glauben.

„Wenn ich ja sage, würdest du dich nur lustig über mich machen!", kam es bekümmert von ihr.

Sie hatte ihm erlaubt sie zu küssen und sogar darum gebeten es zu tun. Er musste doch schon längst wissen, dass sie in ihn verliebt war. Sie drehte sich von ihm fort um ihn nicht länger ansehen zu müssen. Sie hatte ihm schon zu viel gegeben.

„Wie heißt er?" Nun war er es der das Thema wechselte.

„Liam!", antwortete sie automatisch.

Sie hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, welchen Namen sie ihm geben sollte. Liam bedeutete so viel wie entschlossener Beschützer. Das war ein starker, guter Name.

„Liam Granger!" So wie er ihn aussprach bekam sein Name einen vollkommen neuen Klang.

Irgendwie hatte sie erwartet er würde mit Verachtung reagieren, vielleicht auch mit Belustigung, aber nicht mit dieser beinahe feierlichen Ernsthaftigkeit. Er schien sich wirklich für sie und Liam zu interessieren.

„Erzähl es mir! Auch das was du mir bisher so verbissen verschwiegen hast!"

Er stellte klare Forderungen an sie, aber damit hätte sie rechnen müssen. Es war diese Entschlossenheit an Dinge heranzugehen, die sie, wie soviel anderes, an ihm bewunderte. Und, leider, verlor er sein Ziel niemals aus den Augen. Wie konnte sie nur so naiv sein und denken, sie würde ihn auch nur eine Sekunde lang täuschen können? Sie hatte versucht ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Weg von jener Nacht die voller Geheimnisse war. Geheimnisse die sie gerne für sich behalten hätte. Manches davon war so persönlich. Andererseits hatte er ein Recht darauf.

Es lag an ihr. Sie musste sich entscheiden. Es ging nicht nur um sie, sondern auch um Liam. Er hätte die unglaubliche Möglichkeit seinen Vater kennen zu lernen. Severus war ein hochgeistiger, gebildeter Mann, wenn auch was die Gefühlsebene betraf stark unterentwickelt, aber mit den richtigen Menschen an seiner Seite, Menschen die ihn liebten, konnte er es lernen. Als Teil einer Familie konnte er lernen was es bedeutet füreinander dazu sein und einander zu helfen.

Sie musste es nur schaffen ihre Angst zu überwinden. Außerdem musste sie auch an Liam denken. Was wäre das Beste für ihn? Eines Tages würde er Fragen über seinen Vater stellen und möchte sie ihm dann wirklich erklären, obwohl sie Gefühle für ihn hatte, hatte sie ihn trotzdem fortgeschickt? Innerlich rang sie mit sich. Alles oder nichts. Sie hatte soviel zu verlieren. Ihr Herz war in großer Gefahr. Tief holte sie Luft, dann begann sie zu erzählen.

„In jener Nacht kam ich zu dir mit dem festen Ziel von dir schwanger zu werden. Ich sollte nichts für dich empfinden, Das war in meinem Plan nicht vorgesehen. Noch heute denke ich daran zu welchen Zärtlichkeiten du fähig bist und oft quälte mich das schlechte Gewissen. Aber dann sehe ich meinen Sohn und ich denke es kann nicht alles falsch gewesen sein. Er ist so perfekt!"

Sie hatte das bekommen was sie wollte und nun musste sie dafür die Rechnung bezahlen. Wie hoch der Preis ausfallen würde, würde sich zeigen. Vielleicht bereits heute Nacht.

„Mögen meine Gründe auch falsch gewesen sein, ich könnte mir ein Leben ohne Liam nicht mehr vorstellen und es fällt mir auch schwer zu bereuen, dass du es gewesen bist. Und magst du mich dafür auch hassen, ich würde wieder so entscheiden. Auch deshalb, weil ich dich liebe!"

Nun war die Wahrheit, die sie sich all die Jahre selbst nicht eingestanden hatte, heraus.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Er beobachtete sie. Seine Forderung schien ihr Angst zu machen. Gut! Das war eine milde Strafe für das was sie ihm angetan hatte. Sie hatte über sein Schicksal entschieden und nun war er an der Reihe. Hier hatte er die Möglichkeit auf ein vollkommen anderes Leben. Bei Merlin er würde bleiben und herausfinden was sie sich bei allen verfluchten Magieren dabei gedacht hatte.

„Es war vielleicht überstürzt was ich getan habe, aber ich halte eine Ehe unter diesen Umständen nicht für das Beste!"

„Überstürzt?" Zornig funkelte er sie an und automatisch wich sie zurück. Natürlich wollte sie sich nicht an ihn binden. Das war bei ihrem damaligen Besuch bei ihm nicht vorgesehen gewesen. Sie hatte es nur gezielt darauf angelegt ihn zu verführen und ihm ihren Willen aufgezwungen. Ihre Tat konnte er ihr nicht vergeben und innerlich war er sich nicht sicher ob er das jemals wirklich würde können.

„Ja, nun in gewisser Weise war wohl ein Teil davon etwas geplant und ich …"

Sie brach mitten im Satz ab. Scheinbar wollte sie noch mehr sagen. Sie verschwieg ihm etwas. Ein untrügliches Gefühl beschlich ihn, dass es etwas Wichtiges gewesen war.

„Und?" Er wählte extra seinen strengsten Lehrertonfall um sie zum Weiterreden zu bewegen. Leider zeigte dieser nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. Er würde sich gedulden müssen. Leider war das keine seiner hervorstechensten Eigenschaften.

„Nichts und!" Sie war nicht bereit ihm die Wahrheit, die ganze Wahrheit über diese Nacht zu erzählen, wie er unschwer daran erkennen konnte wie sie einen weiteren Schritt von ihm entfernte. In ihm entstand der Wunsch sie zu schütteln. Es gab immer noch Dinge die im Dunkeln lagen. Die er von ihr hören musste.

„Ich denke doch dass da noch mehr war, aber wir können gerne später darauf zurückkommen, da bin ich mir sicher!"

Warum ließ er sie davon kommen? Das war nicht seine Art. Normalerweise würde er sie solange quälen, bis sie ihm mehr als bereitwillig alles, was er hören wollte, erzählte. Aber das hier war auch für ihn eine vollkommen neue Situation. Noch nie war er zuvor Vater geworden. Vater eines kleinen Jungen, der ihm zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Ob das gut war, würde die Zukunft zeigen. Er wünschte ihm nicht das Leben, das er geführt hatte.

„Nein, nicht später, sondern gar nicht, weil du jetzt gehen wirst!"

Sie tat es schon wieder. Sie versuchte ihn loszuwerden. In ihrer Welt war er nicht erwünscht. Sie mochte ihn begehren, aber in ihrem Leben würde sie ihn deshalb niemals dulden.

„Ich denke, ich hatte das bereits erwähnt – ich gehe nirgendwo hin! Und soweit ich mich erinnern kann, war das auch einmal mein Zuhause! Ich habe das Haus nie verkauft, also gehört es eigentlich noch immer mir!", sagte er grob um sie einzuschüchtern und es funktionierte.

„Spinners End …", brach es voller Leidenschaft aus ihr heraus. Wie lange hatte er den Namen seines Elternhauses nicht mehr aus dem Mund eines anderen Menschen gehört. Sie schien das Haus in ihr Herz geschlossen zu haben. Wenn er sich umblickte und das hatte er, sah er einen Ort voller Liebe.

„Du warst tot, also habe ich es rechtmäßig erworben und deshalb gehört es mir!"

Ja er war tot, aber schon lange bevor ihn das Biest von Schlange gebissen hatte. Er existierte in seiner eigenen Hölle, die er sich mehr als erfolgreich selbst geschaffen hatte. Unwillkürlich dachte er an seinen Verrat. Er war schuld, dass Lily tot war. Wie ein dummer Schuljunge war er zu Volldemort gerannt um ihm brühheiß zu erzählen, war er zufällig herausgefunden hatte.

Vielleicht nicht ganz zufällig. Er hatte schäbig an einer Tür gelauscht und so von der Prophezeiung erfahren. Welche Konsequenzen es für ihn haben würde, wenn er das Gehörte Voldemort mitteilte, darüber hatte er nicht eine Sekunde nachgedacht und dann war es zu spät. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn gehen lassen sollen. Wenn Hermione sich nicht eingemischt hätte, dann wäre für ihn schon längst alles vorbei.

„Ich bin aber nicht tot. Das hast du, wenn auch unbewusst, verhindert!"

Irgendwie begannen sie sich im Kreis zu drehen. Alles hatte mit dieser einen Nacht begonnen und davon kamen sie nicht los. Ihm fiel es schwer, da er das Erlebte nur aus der Perspektive eines voyeuristischen Beobachters kannte. Ohne die dazugehörenden Gefühle. Er wusste weder wie sie sich angefühlt hatte, noch welches Parfum sie für diesen Abend aufgelegt hatte um ihn zu beeindrucken, noch kannte er den Geschmack ihre Lippen.

„Unbewusst? Ich bin kein Amateurin!", entrüstete sie sich und senkte den Blick. Severus Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Sie wusste von seinem Tod und nahm diese Tatsache als gegeben hin. Niemals sollte er in ihren Augen die Möglichkeit bekommen seinen einziges Kind jemals kennen zu lernen. Andererseits, warum hatte sie dann nicht alle Spuren vernichtet? Wollte sie ihn testen ob er überhaupt dazu fähig war ihre hinterlassenen Krümel zu erkennen? Das war eine Beleidigung.

„Was willst du damit sagen? War das nur ein Spiel? Ein seltsam, krankes Spiel?", warf er ihr ungehalten vor. Sie nahm ihm die Erinnerung und hinterließ ihm trotzdem Spuren, die ihn unweigerlich zu ihr führen würden? Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Was mochte in ihrem sonst so schlauen Kopf nur vorgegangen sein? Sie tat frauentypisch verwirrenden Dinge.

„Was werden die anderen sagen, wenn du plötzlich wieder da bist?"

Diese Frage riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Was andere über ihn dachten kümmerte ihn nur wenig. Es interessierte ihn schlicht und ergreifend nicht. Nicht mehr. Früher, als kleiner Junge, da waren ihm die Menschen rund um ihn wichtig gewesen, aber niemand wollte etwas von ihm wissen. Nicht mal die Menschen, deren Aufgabe es gewesen wäre. Sein Eltern.

Ich war schwer verletzt und keiner wollte, dass ich überlebte, also sah ich keinen Sinn darin, die Welt im Allgemeinen und jene Menschen die mich kannten im Besondern über mein Überleben aufzuklären!"

Das war nicht gelogen. Als die Hütte Feuer fing, weil er den Brand gelegt hatte, war er hierher appariert. Eigentlich um zu sterben. Seine Wunde war schwer gewesen, aber er hatte überlebt. Inzwischen war Voldemort tot und irgendwer hatte sich die Mühe gemacht seinen Namen rein zu waschen.

Vermutlich steckte Dumbeldore dahinter. Selbst aus seinem Grabe heraus konnte er es nicht lassen sich einzumischen. Außerdem kannte nur er die ganze Wahrheit. Er hatte versucht über die Jahre sich von seiner Schuld reinzuwaschen und dabei ohne es zu merken an Menschlichkeit immer mehr verloren. Er verachtete sich selbst dafür, dass er auf Hermione auch nur einen Augenblick lang reingefallen wäre.

„Mir wäre es wichtig gewesen!"

Sie sagte die Worte mit kaum hörbarer Stimme und doch drangen sie laut und deutlich bis in sein Herz. Für eine Sekunde lang wünschte er sich ihre Worte hätten eine andere Bedeutung, als sie sie tatsächlich hatten. Aus ihr sprach nicht der Wunsch ihn jemals wieder zu sehen, sondern die Angst, dass genau das passierte.

„Natürlich! Du musstest genau das fürchten, was nun tatsächlich eingetroffen ist! Das ich eines Tages vor deiner Tür stehe und meine Rechte einfordere!"

Er hatte die Angst in ihren Augen gesehen. Als er heute Abend hier eintraf, war sie voller Angst gewesen. Immerhin hatte sie ihn belogen und betrogen und musste jetzt die Konsequenzen fürchten. Er überlegte immer noch welche Strafe für dieses Vergehen angemessen wäre.

„Das auch, aber das ist nicht alles." Wie ungewohnt traurig sie klang. Man könnte fast meinen, dass sie …

„Willst du behaupten du hast Gefühle für mich?" Er versah die Frage mit der nötigen Portion Verachtung und doch konnte er sich eines winzigen, keimenden Hoffnungsschimmers nicht erwehren.

„Wenn ich ja sage, würdest du dich nur lustig über mich machen!"

Nun war er es, der den Kopf schüttelte. Nein, dass würde er nicht. Ihre Worte stimmten ihn nachdenklich. Indirekt hatte sie praktisch zugegeben, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hatte. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Dieser Abend entwickelte sich immer abstruser und bizarrer. Tief holte er Luft.

„Wie heißt er?"

Vielleicht hätte er schon früher danach fragen sollen, aber irgendwie schien ihm jetzt der richtige Moment dafür zu sein. Im Anbetracht dessen, was sie ihm gerade gestanden hatte, was vermutlich alles nur eine Lüge war. Sie sagte das bestimmt nur um seinem Zorn zu entgehen, oder?

„Liam!"

„Liam Granger!"

Gedehnt sprach der den Namen aus. Eigentlich hätte er so etwas wie Ronald, oder noch schlimmer Harry erwartet. Albus hätte er ihr auch glatt zugetraut, grauenvoll wäre auch Sirius und Remus gewesen, aber keine seiner Befürchtungen traf zu. Sie wählte einen anderen, einen guten Namen.

„Erzähl es mir! Auch das was du mir bisher so verbissen verschwiegen hast!", forderte er sie ruhig auf. Er musste es einfach wissen.

„In jener Nacht kam ich zu dir mit dem festen Ziel von dir schwanger zu werden. Ich sollte nichts für dich empfinden, Das war in meinem Plan nicht vorgesehen. Noch heute denke ich daran zu welchen Zärtlichkeiten du fähig bist und oft quälte mich das schlechte Gewissen. Aber dann sehe ich meinen Sohn und ich denke es kann nicht alles falsch gewesen sein. Er ist so perfekt!"

Ihre Stimme war bei jedem Wort leiser geworden und er musste genau zuhören, damit er alles verstehen konnte.

„Mögen meine Gründe auch falsch gewesen sein, ich könnte mir ein Leben ohne Liam nicht mehr vorstellen und es fällt mir auch schwer zu bereuen, dass du es gewesen bist. Und magst du mich dafür auch hassen, ich würde wieder so entscheiden. Auch deshalb, weil ich dich liebe!"

Liebe? Sie war selber noch ein Kind, noch viel zu jung um überhaupt über Liebe bescheid zu wissen. Wie alt war sie? Anfang dreißig? Mit diesem Alter konnte man etwas so Tiefes, Unergründliches wie Liebe gar nicht verstehen. Er hatte sie einmal getroffen. Oder zumindest hatte er geglaubt der Liebe begegnet zu sein.

Da war er … selbst noch ein Kind gewesen. Leicht schüttelte er sich. Das war nur ein Hirngespinst gewesen. Eine Ausgeburt seiner Fantasie als Teenager, derer damals erlegen war. Klar und deutlich erkannte er das jetzt wo er ihr gegenüber stand und nur deshalb, weil Hermione sich einbildete ihn zu lieben.

Er hatte keinerlei Gefühle für sie, da er sie kaum kannte und umgekehrt musste es ihr auch so ergehen. Was konnte sie schon über ihn wissen, was sie zu dem Schluss brachte ihn zu lieben? Nichts! Rein gar nichts!


	13. Chapter 13

Hallo Liesl Snake!

Vielen lieben Dank für deinen Kommentar! Leider wurde nicht mit einer guten Rechtschreibung gesegnet und so schleichen sich, zu meinem Leidwesen, immer wieder Fehler ein. Ich versuche mein Bestes und hoffe sie soweit es geht zu reduzieren.

Liebe Grüße Gaby

13

„Du denkst mich zu lieben? Du kennst mich nicht! Das ist alberne Schwärmerei"

In seiner Stimme lag nichts als Unglaube. Sie sagte ihm die Wahrheit und er weigerte sich diese zu glauben. Zorn leuchtete in ihren braunen Augen auf.

„Ich habe die letzten Jahre damit verbracht dich kennen zu lernen. Ich habe mit allen Menschen, denen du jemals begegnet bist, gesprochen und alle waren sich hübsch einig, was dich betrifft!"

Sie standen immer noch im oberen Flur ihres kleinen Hauses. Hinter ihrem Rücken lag die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Ein viel zu intimer Platz wie Hermione fand. Sie kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und stieg energisch die Stufen hinab. Die weitere Unterhaltung sollte auf einem etwas neutraleren Boden stattfinden. Sie hatte ihm lange genug erlaubt sie in ihren eigen vier Wänden einzuschüchtern. Ja, sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht, aber er war dadurch am Leben geblieben. Bedeutete ihm das den gar nichts?

Warum nur wollte er bei ihr und Liam bleiben obwohl er nichts für sie empfand? Was wollte er von ihr? Geschah alles nur aus Rache zu ihr? Es gab noch so viele Fragen zu klären.

„Und?"

Er war ihr gefolgt. Sie konnte aus seiner Stimme die Ungeduld heraushören. Geduld gehörte eindeutig nicht zu seinen Stärken. Mitten in ihrem kleinen Wohnzimmer blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Hier in diesem Raum fühlte sie sich besonders wohl. Es war ein Ort voller Wärme.

„Es fielen Wörter wie Rücksichtslos, Ungerecht, Gemein, Hartherzig … ich könnte die Liste ewig fortführen."

Sie spürte wie er sich bei ihren Worten versteifte. Er mochte so tun, als wäre es ihm egal, was andere über ihn dachten, aber gerade hatte sie den Eindruck, dass es nicht ganz so war. Ihn schienen ihre Worte durchaus zu stören.

„Aber es gab auch noch andere Meinungen.", gestand sie beinahe widerwillig. Ihr war nicht entgangen wie sich bei jedem Wort von ihr seine Miene zu verfinstern begonnen hatte.

„Du bist klug und gebildet. Besitzt einen messerscharfen Verstand. Du bist treu und würdest für einen Freund alles geben und tun. Was du tust, tust mit aller Kraft und Leidenschaft. Es gibt keine halben Sachen in deinem Leben!"

Obwohl sie es verhindern wollte, konnte sie eine gewisse Bewunderung für ihn nicht verbergen. Das war mitunter das Ausschlaggebende gewesen, warum er es sein sollte, oder gewesen war. Er besaß all die Eigenschaften, die sie sich für ihr Kind wünschte und eigentlich hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass er eines Tages vor ihrer Tür stehen könnte um seine Rechte einzufordern.

Lange stand er einfach nur da und betrachtete sie. Hermione kam sich vor wie ein Insekt das unter die Lupe genommen wurde. Eine äußerst unangenehme Erfahrung. Sie fühlte wie ihre Hände zu schwitzen begannen und ihr ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Das war alles nur Taktik um sie noch mehr einzuschüchtern.

„Du hättest dir einen Mann suchen, heiraten und Kinderkriegen können."  
Für diese Worte hätte sie ihn Ohrfeigen können. Er hörte sich an wie ihre Mutter! Die hatte ihr auch ständig gepredigt, warum sie immer noch ohne Mann und Kinder war und was sie gedachte zu tun um diesen Umstand endlich zu ändern. Schließlich war sie kein kleines Mädchen mehr, sondern bereits eine Frau Anfang der Dreißiger und ihre innere Uhr begann bereits zu ticken. Wie oft hatte sie das zu hören bekommen und nun kam er und sagte ihr beinahe dasselbe. Innerlich verdrehte Hermione die Augen. Vielleicht war es doch falsch von ihr gewesen ihn zu wählen?

Nein! Ihr Herz sagte ihr, dass es richtig gewesen war und auch wenn sie ihn gerade überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, so würde sie es dennoch immer wieder genauso tun.

„Der Krieg hatte uns alle verändert. Den einen mehr und den anderen weniger. Ich war mit Ron Weasley zusammen und er wollte mich auch heiraten, aber ich wollte nicht. Danach hatte ich nur kurze, belanglose Beziehungen. Nichts von Dauer, was mich zur Überzeugung brachte, dass ich unfähig bin eine längere Bindung einzugehen.", erklärte sie ihm knapp.

„Professor McGonagall gab mir in meinem dritten Schuljahr einen Zeitumkehrer und naja den Rest kennst du bereits!"

Wie würde er darauf reagieren? Sein Gesicht blieb absolut undurchdringlich. Für sie ein sicheres Zeichen, dass er sehr intensiv darüber nachdachte. Gefangen in seiner eigenen Welt versuchte er vermutlich herauszufinden, was er von ihren Worten halten sollte. Bestimmt würde er ihr gleich einer seiner berühmten Stanpauken halten und sie würde sich vorkommen, als hätte sie die Schule nie verlassen. Leicht säuerlich verzog sie ihren Mund. Seine nächsten Worte überraschten sie.

„Wir werden heiraten!"

Verneinend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Er war unglaublich stur und brachte sie innerlich zum Schreien.

„Du hast gesagt, du liebst mich und wir haben einen Sohn.", sagte er gelassen. Er klang als würde er die Zutaten eines Rezeptes aufzählen. Mit keinem Wort erwähnte er was er über sie dachte. Das reichte Hermione nicht als Grundlage für ein gemeinsames Leben.

„Was fühlst du für mich, oder für deinen Sohn?", fragte sie ihn direkt und blickte abwartend zu ihm hoch. Kein Ausweichen mehr.

Er sah sie an als wollte er niemals vergessen wie sie aussah. Was sie an sich hatte, dass ihn dazu gebracht hatte sie zu küssen. Voller Leidenschaft. Plötzlich kam er auf sie zu und blieb dicht vor ihr stehen. Er wickelte eine ihrer Haarsträhnen um seinen Finger und ließ sie durch seine Hand gleiten. Unwillkürlich hatte sie den Atem angehalten umso dann tief Luft zu holen. Severus verwirrte sie und brachte sie ganz durcheinander, wenn er ihr so nahe war.

„Du solltest es in meiner Gegenwart immer offen tragen. Es regt meine Fantasie an!"

Ein bisschen rau und dunkel und voller Magie. Das war Erotik pur und verfehlte nicht seine Wirkung auf sie. Hermione hatte keinen blassen Schimmer davon was er gerade gesagt hatte, es war ihr auch egal. Sie wünschte sich nur er würde sie wieder küssen und am besten nie mehr damit aufhören.

Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem an ihrer Schläfe. Zärtlich strich er mit den Lippen darüber.

„Wir werden heiraten! Sag ja!", flüsterte er ihr zärtlich.

Wie sollte sie ihm widerstehen können, wenn er so mit ihr sprach? Ehe sie wusste was sie tat, hatte sie schon ihre Zustimmung gegeben. Sie spürte das er lächelte. Natürlich er war zufrieden. Er hatte alles bekommen was er wollte, ohne dabei nur ein kleines bisschen von sich zu geben.

„Ich denke es wird an der Zeit einige gemeinsame Erinnerung auffrischen, findest du nicht?"

Ihr Herz schlug plötzlich viel zu schnell in ihrer Brust. Er war hier, er lebte und er wollte bei ihr bleiben. Sie bekam alles, was sie sich unbewusst immer gewünscht hatte. Bis auf eine Kleinigkeit, sie hatte keine Ahnung was er für sie fühlte.


	14. Chapter 14

14

"Du denkst mich zu lieben? Du kennst mich nicht! Das ist alberne Schwärmerei!", tat er ihr Geständnis unwirsch ab. Noch nie hatte irgendjemand ihn einfach so geliebt. Selbst seiner Mutter war es schwer gefallen.

„Ich habe die letzten Jahre damit verbracht dich kennen zu lernen. Ich habe mit allen Menschen, denen du jemals begegnet bist, gesprochen und alle waren sich hübsch einig, was dich betrifft!"

Er hörte ihr zu. Was hatte sie herausgefunden? Bestimmt nicht genug um ihn zu kennen. Innerlich nagte die Neugierde an ihm. Hermione war in ihrem Lernverhalten immer sehr gründlich vorgegangen. Sie hatte versucht über ein Thema so viel wie möglich herauszufinden und sie war die einzige Schülerin die er jemals hatte, die alle Schulbücher bereits bevor der Unterricht begann, gelesen hatte.

Sie drehte sich um und stieg die Treppe hinab. Scheinbar war das für sie nicht der richtige Ort um sich zu unterhalten und er musste ihr recht geben. Immerhin bestand die Gefahr, dass sie Liam aufweckten und es gab noch zu vieles das sie klären mussten, bevor er sich seinem Sohn stellen konnte.

Abwartend folgte er ihr die Stufen hinab in ihr Wohnzimmer. Sie sprach kein Wort und ließ ihn im Dunkeln über das was sie über ihn wusste und er hasste es zu warten.

„Und?" Eigentlich sollte es ihm egal sein, was sie dachte über ihn zu wissen. Jedenfalls schien es sie nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abgeschreckt zu haben ihn zu verführen.

In ihrem kleinen Wohnzimmer blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Hier dominierte die Farbe gelb. Die Wände waren in einem freundlichen Gelbton gestrichen. Auch hier hatte sie Zeichnungen von Liam aufgehängt. Auf der dunkelbraunen Ledercouch lag eine bunte Decke. In einer Kiste entdeckte er weitere Spielsachen für Liam. Hermione hatte hier für sich und ihren Jungen ein Zuhause geschaffen.

„Es fielen Wörter wie Rücksichtslos, Ungerecht, Gemein, Hartherzig … ich könnte die Liste ewig fortführen."

Er hatte hart an seinem Ruf gearbeitet, ihre Worte überraschten ihn nicht wirklich. Es dennoch zu hören, weckte unangenehme Gefühle in ihm. Er war alles was sie ihm an den Kopf warf und noch vieles mehr. Es gab nur ein Ziel in seinem Leben – Voldemort für immer zu vernichten. Dumbledore gab ihm schon sehr früh zu verstehen, dass es nicht seine Aufgabe war Voldemort zu töten. Seine Aufgabe war es Lilys Sohn, Harry, zu beschützen und vorzubreiten.

„Aber es gab auch noch andere Meinungen."

Andere Meinungen? Wer würde für ihn sprechen? Er kannte niemanden.

„Du bist klug und gebildet. Besitzt einen messerscharfen Verstand. Du bist treu und würdest für einen Freund alles geben und tun. Was du tust, tust mit aller Kraft und Leidenschaft. Es gibt keine halben Sachen in deinem Leben!"

Hatte zuvor noch ein Zögern in ihrer Stimme gelegen, so sprach sie jetzt voller Leidenschaft und Bewunderung. Vielleicht lag doch etwas Wahres daran das sie dachte sie würde ihn lieben? Misstrauisch und etwas unsicher beäugte er sie. Sie war hübsch und in der Schule ausgesprochen klug gewesen.

Für sie könnte es bestimmt nicht schwierig sein, einen passenden Partner zu finden und eine Familie zu gründen. Wie schwer ihm das fiel diese Tatsache nur für sich einzugestehen. Niemals wollte er irgendetwas für jemand anderen empfinden. Kein bisschen. Diese Welt hatte lange Zeit nichts für ihn übrig gehabt und genauso dachte er es ihr zu danken. Warum nur kam sie bei ihrer Partnerwahl ausgerechnet auf ihn?

„Du hättest dir einen Mann suchen, heiraten und Kinderkriegen können.", schlug er ihr trocken vor.

„Der Krieg hatte uns alle verändert. Den einen mehr und den anderen weniger. Ich war mit Ron Weasley zusammen und er wollte mich auch heiraten, aber ich wollte nicht. Danach hatte ich nur kurze, belanglose Beziehungen. Nichts von Dauer, was mich zur Überzeugung brachte, dass ich unfähig bin eine längere Bindung einzugehen."

Scheinbar hatten sie doch etwas gemeinsam. Auch er war nicht dazu fähig eine Beziehung einzugehen. Nicht das er große Versuche in diese Richtung unternommen hätte. Irgendwie war dafür nie die richtige Zeit, oder die richtige Frau da gewesen.

„Professor McGonagall gab mir in meinem dritten Schuljahr einen Zeitumkehrer und naja den Rest kennst du bereits!"

Eigentlich müsste er vor Wut auf sie zerspringen, aber das klang alles so absurd, dass er nicht sagen konnte, was er wirklich fühlte. Er würde abwarten und es herausfinden. Der Krieg. Voldemorts Krieg hatte durchaus die Macht Menschen für immer zu verändern. Wer sollte das besser wissen als er? Wenn er daran dachte, was er alles getan hatte. Nein, sie hatte nicht wirklich Ahnung davon wer er war.

Sie glaubte es zu wissen, aber sie hatte nur an seiner Oberfläche gekratzt. Tiefer war sie nicht gekommen und noch war er sich nicht klar darüber ob das gut oder schlecht war. Wenn sie alles über ihn wüsste, würde sie dann immer noch glauben in ihn verliebt zu sein? Ein absolut lächerliches Gefühl. Liebe! Verächtlich stieß er die Luft aus. Dennoch war er entschlossen zu bleiben und einen Platz in ihrem und in dem Leben seines Sohnes einzunehmen.

„Wir werden heiraten!", kam es bestimmt von ihm.

Für ihn war damit die Angelegenheit geregelt. Für sie scheinbar nicht. Verneinend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Er spürte den Zorn in sich hochsteigen. Warum nur weigerte sie sich?

„Du hast gesagt, du liebst mich und wir haben einen Sohn.", zählte er sachlich auf. Für ihn waren das Gründe genug. Was verlangte sie noch mehr?

„Was fühlst du für mich, oder für deinen Sohn?", fragte sie ihn.

Diese Frage musste kommen. Alle Frauen waren im Grunde gleich. Sie wollten Liebesschwüre, Komplimente und Wörter für die Ewigkeit. Ein einfacher, ehrlich gemeinter Heiratsantrag genügte ihnen nicht.

Er begehrte sie, dass hatte ihm der Kuss in ihrer Küche bewiesen, aber was er sonst für sie empfand, wusste er nicht. Jedenfalls war es keine Wut mehr. Die war zwischen dem Kuss und dem Besuch im Zimmer seines Sohnes endgültig verraucht und einer gewissen Neugierde gewichen. Er wollte Hermione kennen und verstehen lernen und er wollte seinen Sohn aufwachsen sehen.

In gewisser Weise bedeutete sie ihm etwas, aber was genau, das musste er erst herausfinden. Wieder trat er dicht an sie heran und ehe sie ahnen konnte was er vorhatte, fing er eine Strähne ihres Haares ein und ließ es durch seine Finger gleiten. Unwillkürlich hatte sie den Atem angehalten umso dann tief Luft zu holen. Severus verwirrte sie und brachte sie ganz durcheinander.

„Du solltest es in meiner Gegenwart immer offen tragen. Es regt meine Fantasie an!"

In ihrer Nähe fiel ihm das Denken schwer und ließ nur Platz für einen Gedanken. Sie zu küssen und zu lieben. Nur diesmal stand er nicht unter dem Einfluss eines Zaubertranks. Er strich mit den Lippen über ihre Schläfe.

„Wir werden heiraten! Sag ja!", flüsterte er schmeichelnd.

Zufrieden verzog sich sein Mund zu einem Lächeln, als sie völlig überrumpelt ihre Zustimmung gab. Voldemort war tot und er brauchte eine neue Aufgabe. Da kam ihm eine Frau, die seine Sinne zum Erwachen brachte, genau recht. Sie würde sein Leben gründlich durcheinander wirbeln, aber genau darauf freute er sich. Aufregung. Sie brachte Aufregung in sein Leben. Aufregung, das musste er widerwillig zugeben, ihm durchaus gut tat. Er fühlte sich noch nie so lebendig, wie jetzt.

„Ich denke es wird an der Zeit einige gemeinsame Erinnerung auffrischen, findest du nicht?"


	15. Chapter 15

Hallo Liesl Snake!

Vielen lieben Dank für deinen Kommentar! Tja die liebe Hermione - für sie und ihn wirds nicht wirklich einfacher. Aber kompliziert muss sein! -)

Ich würde mich schon über mehr Feeback freuen, aber auch jeder stille Leser, der einfach nur genießen will, ist herzlich willkommen. :-)

Liebe Grüße Gaby

15

Sie hatten es getan! Auch ohne das sie erst die Augen öffnen musste, wusste sie wer neben ihr, ebenso unbekleidet wie sie selbst, im Bett lag. Wie hatte sie das nur zulassen können? Wie hätte sie ihn auch aufhalten können? Und was, wenn Liam hereingestürmt wäre? Leise keuchte sie auf. Nicht auszudenken. Das wäre eine Katastrophe gewesen. Ein warmes Bein streifte das ihrige und sofort reagierte ihr Körper darauf. Jede Zelle ihrer Haut schien seit vergangener Nacht überempfindlich zu sein.

„Der Raum ist schalldicht verriegelt! Egal welche Geräusche es hier gab, sie drangen nicht nach draußen!"

Er war also auch wach. Sie spürte wie sie rot anlief. Welche Geräusche … viele davon kamen von ihr. Lustvolles Stöhnen, gepaart mit der Bitte bloß nicht aufzuhören. Hermione glaubte vor Scham im Erdboden versinken zu können. Die Versuchung war groß ihm erneut daran die Erinnerung zu nehmen. Sie konnte es ein zweites Mal schaffen.

„Denk nicht einmal daran. Du würdest es für immer bereuen, dass schwöre ich dir!"

Stöhnend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Kissen.

„Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf!", verlangte sie streng. Wie lange war er schon dort.

„Es war ein Genus deine Gefühle so hautnah zu erleben!"

Kein Mensch war ihr bisher so nahe gekommen, wie er. Wie schaffte er es nur sie dermaßen um den Finger wickeln zu können? Sanft strich er ihr mit den Fingern über den bloßen Rücken.

„Warum wehrst du dich dagegen? Es könnte doch so einfach sein!", flüsterte er ihr beschwörend zu.

Einfach? Nichts an diesem Mann war jemals und auch nur zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt einfach gewesen. Im Gegenteil. Er gab dem Wort Kompliziert eine vollkommen neue Bedeutung.

„Das … war falsch. Ich hätte das niemals zulassen dürfen, aber …", sagte sie stockend.

Sie hatte eingewilligt ihn zu heiraten. Hatte ihm praktisch gestattet alles was er wollte mit ihr zu tun. In seiner Nähe schien sie zu keiner vernünftigen Handlung fähig zu sein und dabei ging es nicht nur um sie. Sie musste auch an Liam denken. Immer noch kehrte sie ihm den Rücken zu. Sie schaffte es nicht ihn anzusehen.

„Falsch!"

Das Wort aus seinem Mund hörte sich mehr wie ein unheimliches Grollen an. Wieder hatte sie es geschafft ihn wütend zu machen, aber das war bei seinem Temperament nicht allzu schwierig.

„Wir kennen uns doch kaum.", sagte sie leise.

„Dieser Umstand schien dich in jener Nacht auch nicht gestört zu haben! Ach, Verzeihung, ich vergesse immer wieder, da hattest du auch nicht vor mich jemals wieder zu sehen, weil du wusstest ich würde bald tot sein!"

Neben ihr bewegte sich das Bett. Er hatte es scheinbar verlassen. Das Rascheln von Kleidern sagte ihr, dass er gerade dabei war sich anzukleiden. Seine Vorwürfe trieben ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er wegging, sondern das er blieb, aber irgendwie ging ihr das alles zu schnell und machte ihr Angst. Sie hörte wie er die Tür öffnete. Er würde sie verlassen.

„Warte! Wohin gehst du?", rief sie hinter ihm her. Sie hatte sich, die Decke dabei um sich raffend, aufgerichtet und sah ihn, nach dieser Nacht, zum ersten Mal direkt an.

„Raus! Ich kann jetzt deinen Anblick, wenn ich ehrlich bin, nicht ertragen!" Damit schlug er die Tür zu und war fort.

Jetzt kamen sie doch, die Tränen. Warum wollte er sie einfach nicht verstehen? Hermione ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen und starrte blind zur Decke. Die vergangene Nacht konnte es leicht mit jener aufnehmen. Nein, letzte Nacht war tausendmal besser gewesen. Es war kein Zaubertrank nötig um ihn all die Sachen, die er mit ihr getan hatte, tun zu lassen. Erneut spürte sie wie sie rot wurde. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ die vergangene Nacht noch einmal für sich Revue passieren.

Plötzlich waren sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer gewesen. Wie sie so schnell die Stufen heraufgekommen waren und wann sie das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatten, das wusste sie nicht mehr, aber das war auch egal. Einzig sein Mund auf ihren Lippen zählte. Ungeduldig zehrte sie an seiner Kleidung. Sollte sie ihm jemals erzählen, dass sie es sexy fand wie er mit seiner schwarzen Robe durch die Gänge huschte? Wahrscheinlich würde er sie für nicht ganz normal halten.

Vermutlich war sie das auch nicht, denn wie sonst sollte sie sich diese brennende Gier nach ihm erklären? Plötzlich spürte sie kühle Luft an ihrer Haut. Irgendwie war es ihm gelungen sie, zwischen den Küssen, zu entkleiden.

„Du bist schön!", gestand er ihr und strich zärtlich über ihre Arme.

Dann nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich zum Bett. Für ihn schien klar zu sein, was passieren würde. Vielleicht stand das bereits zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er das Haus betreten hatte, fest? Mit beiden Händen strich er ihr Haar zurück, umfasste ihr Gesicht und küsste sie. Woher konnte er nur das? Sie spürte wie ihr die Knie weich wurden. Automatisch schloss sie die Augen und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

Für einen Augenblick lang wusste sie, dass sie genau dort war wo sie hingehörte, in seine Arme. Er folgte ihr und überschüttete sie erneut mit Küssen. Hermione schlang ihre Arme um ihn und strich über nackte Haut. Unbemerkt von ihr, hatte auch er sich seiner Kleidung entledigt. Erregt folgten ihre Finger seine Schultern hinab, berührten seinen Rücken und glitten tiefer. Er fühlte sich unglaublich gut an. Ein leiser Seufzer drang über ihre Lippen. Sie konnte es kaum noch erwarten ihn in sich zu spüren. Sie war jetzt schon mehr als bereit für ihn. Die Nacht war ausgefüllt mit Zärtlichkeiten, mit Leidenschaft und Wärme.

Die Tränen liefen ihr immer noch über die Wangen. Die Decke um sich raffend, verließ sie das Bett und rannte zum Fenster. Gerade noch konnte sie ihn am Ende der Straße verschwinden sehen. Sie hätte gedacht er würde apparieren, aber er tat es nicht. Bedeutete das er würde wiederkommen? Voller Sorge blickte sie dem bereits beginnenden Tag entgegen. Was würde er ihr bringen? Severus hatte sie gebeten, gut eher bedrängt, seine Frau zu werden. Sie hatte ja gesagt, also musste er doch zurückkommen, oder?

Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe. Sie würde abwarten müssen. Bestimmt hatte er das alles nicht auf sich genommen um nur eine einzige Nacht mit ihr zu verbringen. Obwohl das wäre der Gipfel der Ironie und zugleich die perfekte Strafe. Er hatte sich das zurückgeholt, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Hermione wischte sich die Tränen fort und begann sich anzuziehen. Schon bald würde Liam wach werden und eigentlich hatte sie keinen blassen Schimmer, was sie ihm dann sagen sollte über seinen Vater.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Eine Bewegung neben ihm weckte ihn auf. Er hatte schon seit einer sehr langen Zeit nicht mehr so tief geschlafen, wie heute Nacht. Gerne hätte er sie berührt, aber er wurde das unbestimmte Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr das gerade nicht willkommen wäre. Severus lag auf dem Rücken, schloss die Augen und ehe er es verhindern konnte, drang er bereits in ihren Geist ein.

Er hatte mit seiner Einschätzung nicht Unrecht. Gerade wieder war sie voller Sorge. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles um die vergangenen Stunden und ob sie es bereuen sollte. Auch an ihren Sohn dachte sie und was er von all dem halten würde. Sie machte sich Sorgen darüber, ob er nicht etwas gehört hatte. Ihr Bein strich an seinem entlang und weckte in ihm unterschiedliche Empfindungen, die er nicht alle wirklich einordnen konnte.

„Der Raum ist schalldicht verriegelt! Egal welche Geräusche es hier gab, sie drangen nicht nach draußen!"

Warum versuchte er sie zu beruhigen? Natürlich war es ihm auch wichtig, dass Liam nicht plötzlich ins Schlafzimmer kam. Er war kein vollkommener Unmensch, auch wenn er in der Vergangenheit bemüht gewesen war genau diesen Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Er wollte ein paar schöne, aufregende Stunden mit Hermione genießen, ohne dabei aus versehen von seinem fünfjährigen Sohn überrascht zu werden.

Vermutlich würde das jeder andere als egoistisch empfinde, was es auch war. Er wollte seinen Sohn nicht dabei haben, bei all den Dingen die er mit ihr und sie mit ihm, getan hatte. Plötzlich tauchte in ihrem Kopf ein Gedanke auf, der ihn maßlos erzürnte. Sie wollte ihm also erneut die Erinnerung rauben!

„Denk nicht einmal daran. Du würdest es für immer bereuen, dass schwöre ich dir!"

Er hatte nicht vorgehabt sich mit ihr zu streiten. Wahrscheinlich war es seine eigene Schuld. Er drang in Bereiche vor, die ihn nichts angingen. Was sie in sich trug, war nicht für ihn bestimmt. Andererseits, wie konnte diese gemeinsamen Stunden ihr nur so wenig bedeuten, während er. War unglaublich das richtige Wort? Diese Nacht war unglaublich gewesen.

„Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf!", schimpfte sie zornig mit ihm.

Das hatte er vermutlich verdient. Nur fiel es ihm schwer zu widerstehen. Für ihn bedeutete es einen ganz neuen Reiz, in ihre Gedanken- und Gefühlswelt einzutauchen. Vermutlich ließ er sich deshalb zu der nächsten Bemerkung hinreißen.

„Es war ein Genus deine Gefühle so hautnah zu erleben!"

Ihr Stöhnen verriet ihm alles. Er war längst aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden. Manche Dinge musste man erleben, musste man seinem Gegenüber freiwillig sagen hören. Es war nicht dasselbe, wenn er ihr alles mit Gewalt entriss. Er drehte sich zu ihr und ließ seine Fingerspitzen ihren Rücken entlang gleiten.

„Warum wehrst du dich dagegen? Es könnte doch so einfach sein!", flüsterte er ihr beschwörend zu. Zu gern hätte er sie in seine Arme gezogen um sie wieder zu küssen.  
Zum Reden war später noch genug Zeit.

„Das … war falsch. Ich hätte das niemals zulassen dürfen, aber …"

Scheinbar waren sie wieder am Anfang. Sie mochte ihn begehren, aber glücklich war sie nicht darüber. Während in ihm noch die vergangenen Stunden nachklangen, so etwas hatte er noch mit keinem Menschen erlebt, konnte sie es nicht schnell genug vergessen.

„Falsch!"

Man hatte ihm schon vieles nachgesagt, auch das er der Falsche war, aber es aus ihrem Mund zu hören machte ihn unendlich wütend und enttäuschte ihn zugleich. Sie wollte doch unbedingt ein Kind von ihm und nun war er der Falsche!

„Wir kennen uns doch kaum."

Beinahe hätte er ihre Worte überhört. Sie sprach so leise, dass er sie kaum hören konnte. Hatte sie nicht vorhin erst behauptet sie würde ihn schon kennen und von ihm alles wissen? Und nun war ihr das alles zu wenig.

„Dieser Umstand schien dich in jener Nacht auch nicht gestört zu haben! Ach, Entschuldigung, ich vergesse immer wieder, da hattest du auch nicht vor mich jemals wieder zu sehen, weil du wusstest ich würde bald tot sein!"

Am liebsten hätte er sie geschüttelt. Sie wollte scheinbar wirklich nur das eine von ihm und das hatte sie längst bekommen. Zwar behauptete sie ihm das Leben gerettet zu haben, aber bestimmt nicht deshalb damit er hier bei ihr auftauchte. Er blickte auf ihren Rücken und plötzlich kam sie ihm unnahbar und kalt vor. Vielleicht brauchten sie wirklich etwas Abstand zueinander. Jedenfalls konnte er ihren Anblick kaum ertragen. Energisch schwang er sich aus dem Bett und zog sich an. An der Tür zögerte er kurz, dann strafte er die Schultern, löste den Zauber und öffnete sie.

„Warte! Wohin gehst du?"

Klang ihre Stimme tatsächlich leicht panisch oder wollte er das nur hören? Er hatte mitbekommen, dass sie sich bewegt hatte. Beinahe glaubte er ihren Blick in seinem Rücken zu spüren. Severus schloss die Augen und zauberte unbewusst ihr Bild vor sein inneres Auge. Wahrscheinlich war sie bezaubernd schön. Vollkommen nackt, lediglich verhüllt von ihrer dünnen Decke, sah sie ihm verschlafen entgegen. Energisch riss er sich von diesem Bild los.

„Raus! Ich kann jetzt deinen Anblick, wenn ich ehrlich bin, nicht ertragen!"

Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, trat er durch die Tür und schlug hinter sich die Tür zu. Er blickte, als er durch den Flur lief, auf die Tür hinter der sein Sohn schlief. Plötzlich, praktisch über Nacht, hatte er eine Familie. Ein Teil davon wollte ihn nicht und der andere hatte keine Ahnung von ihm.

Die Luft war frisch und kalt an diesem Morgen und tat ihm gut. Es half ihm einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Was passierte hier mit ihm? Tief vergrub er seine Hände in den Taschen seiner Robe und schritt die Straße entlang. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt zu apparieren, aber der Drang sich zu bewegen war stärker. So schritt er gleichmäßig aus, ganz so als würde er sich wieder in den düsteren Gängen von Hogwarts befinden. Dabei liefen seine Gedanken zurück.

Sie zu berühren war … zärtlich strich er ihr über das Haar. Langsam zog er sie in seine Arme und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Ihre Küsse waren nur die Vorboten zu etwas viel Verheißungsvollerem. Etwas das er schon sehr lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Unter Küssen zog er sie mit sich. Ihr Schlafzimmer erschien ihm plötzlich unendlich weit weg zu sein. Mühsam zwang er sich geduldig zu sein, denn ansonsten würde er ihr hier auf der Stelle die Kleider vom Leib reißen und ehe sie noch einmal richtig Luft holen konnte, würde er in ihr sein. Stufe um Stufe kämpfte er sich, Hermione dabei fest in den Armen haltend, empor. Vor ihrer Schlafzimmertür hielt er nur solange inne, bis er diese aufgestoßen und hinter ihnen beiden wieder zu gemacht hatte.

„Du bist schön!", murmelte er leise und legte über den Raum einen Schallzauber. Es sollte kein Laut von hier drinnen nach draußen dringen. Er wollte sie berühren und spüren, ohne sich dabei Gedanken machen zu müssen, dass sein Sohn plötzlich auftauchte. Die Nacht war überwältigend gewesen und sprengte selbst seine Vorstellung.

Es zu sehen, wie es war Hermione zu lieben und es tatsächlich zu erleben, war eindeutig ein großer Unterschied. Tief sog er über die Nase die Luft in seine Lungen. Sie mochte vielleicht nicht ganz glücklich über sein Erscheinen sein, aber er hatte sie dazu gebracht einzuwilligen seine Frau zu werden und sie hatte die Nacht mit ihm verbracht. Wieder durchfluteten ihn die Bilder der gemeinsamen Nacht. Daran könnte er sich gewöhnen.


	17. Chapter 17

Hallo Leute!

Vielen lieben Dank für die vielen netten Kommentare! Endlich gehts weiter. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Liebe Grüße Gaby

17

Liebevoll strich sie ihrem Sohn über den Kopf. Von Tag zu Tag wurde er seinem Vater immer ähnlicher. Er hatte von der vergangenen Nacht nichts mitbekommen und war ausgelassen wie immer.

„Setzt dich und iss deine Cornflaks!", sagte sie gespielt streng und schob ihn Richtung seines Stuhls.

Noch hatte sie ihm von dem nächtlichen Besucher kein Wort erzählt. Das Ganze war kompliziert. Noch immer war ihr nicht klar, was sie ihm sagen sollte. Liam kletterte auf seinen Stuhl und begann die schon leicht matschigen Cornflaks in sich hineinzulöffeln, dabei fuhr er mit einem kleinen Spielzeugauto auf dem Tisch hin und her. Kurz nahm er seine Hand vom Auto und strich sich durch sein strubbeliges Haar. Das Auto fuhr ganz alleine weiter.

Hermione wusste es schon lange, dass er ein Zauberer war. Seine Fähigkeiten zeigten sich schon bereits kurz nach seiner Geburt und wurden mit jedem Tag stärker. Eines Tages würde er, wie sie und sein Vater zuvor, die Schule von Hogwarts besuchen.

„Du sollst das doch nicht tun!", wies sie ihn zurecht.

Es war jungen Zauberern verboten außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern. Bei Kleinkindern, so wie ihrem Sohn, machte man generell eine Ausnahme, da sie ihre Fähigkeiten noch nicht so unter Kontrolle hatten.

„Macht aber Spaß!", kam es gutgelaunt von Liam und brummend bewegte er sein Auto weiter hin und her. Automatisch entlockte er damit seiner Mutter ein Lachen. Hermione konnte ihm nie ernsthaft böse sein, dafür liebte sie ihn viel zu sehr.

Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf und Severus kam herein. Seiner Miene war nicht anzusehen was er dachte. Er sagte kein Wort und sah lediglich von einem zum Anderen. Vor allem auf Liam blieb sein Blick hängen.

„Willst du dich nicht setzten?", forderte Hermione ihn auf.

War jetzt der Moment der Wahrheit gekommen? Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Severus ihr die Gelegenheit gab Liam alles zu erklären. Schweigend nahm er gegenüber seinem Sohn Platz. Ungefragt stellte Hermione einen Kaffee vor ihm hin. Er hatte die Tasse zwar zu sich herangezogen, aber er schien vom Anblick seines Sohnes vollkommen gefangen zu sein. Was dachte er, wenn er ihn sah?

Severus Snape war nie verheiratet gewesen, hatte keine Freundinnen und auch, soweit sie es sagen konnte, keine anderen, nennenswerten Beziehungen, also folglich dachte er nie daran eine Familie zu gründen. Ihr Sohn war ebenso von ihrem Gast fasziniert. Ungeniert starrte er ihn an und musterte ihn ganz offen.

„Wer bist du?" Liam kannte noch keine Scheu und stellte offen seine Fragen.

„Ich bin …", sagte er, doch schnell fiel Hermione ihm ins Wort. Es war ihm zu zutrauen, dass er einfach mit der Wahrheit herausplatzte.

„Ein Freund der Familie! Das ist Severus Snape!", stellte sie ihn ihrem Sohn vor.

„Ein Freund der Familie?", kam es von Severus. Er richtete seinen Blick fest auf sie und ließ sie nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Du siehst komisch aus!", sagte Liam.

Er schien nichts von der seltsamen Stimmung, die zwischen Hermione und Severus herrschte, zu spüren. Severus sah zurück auf seinen Sohn. Erleichtert atmete Hermione aus. Es war ihr nach wie vor unmöglich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, wenn er sie so intensiv ansah, wie gerade eben und in Verbindung mit vergangener Nacht.

„Liam!", wies sie ihren Sohn zurecht.

Seine Direktheit war fast schon beleidigend zu nennen. Woher hatte er das nur? Automatisch ging ihr Blick zurück auf Severus. Dieser runzelte die Stirn darüber wie sie ihn ansah.

Hermione trat zurück und tat so als wäre sie fruchtbar beschäftigt. Dabei schob sie nur sinnlos Tassen und anders Geschirr hin und her. Vielleicht war jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen? Sie konnte ihrem Sohn die Wahrheit nicht ewig verschweigen und schon gar nicht, wenn Severus mit ihnen im selben Haus war. Er war sein Vater und hier und … Fahrig goss sie sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein, kehrte damit zum Tisch zurück und setzte sich. Fest umschloss sie die Tasse mit beiden Händen, ganz so als würde sie etwas zum Festhalten brauchen.

„Liam …" Leicht nervös leckte sie sich über die Lippen.

„Severus wird eine Weile bei uns bleiben.", versuchte sie Liam schonend beizubringen.

Wenn er dachte Severus blieb eine Weile, würde es ihm nicht weiter auffallen, falls daraus auch ein längerer Aufenthalt wurde, oder er hatte sich so sehr an ihn gewöhnt, das er ihn nicht mehr missen wollte. Sie spürte wie bei ihren Worten Severus Blick auf ihr ruhte. „Nun vielleicht auch länger!", warf Severus sich laut dabei räuspernd ein.

„Deine Mutter und ich werden heiraten!"

Darauf war sie nicht vorbereitet. Aber eigentlich hätte sie das nicht überraschen sollen. Natürlich würde er die Dinge für seine Zwecke beschleunigen, er hasste unnötiges Warten.

„Heiraten? Was ist heiraten?"

Liam blickte von einem Erwachsenen zum anderen und wartete begierig auf eine Antwort. Hermione beeilte sich Severus zuvor zu kommen. Wer konnte schon sagen, wie seine Antwort darauf ausfiel? Ein Risiko das sie nicht bereit war einzugehen.

„Wenn zwei Menschen sich sehr lieb haben, dann wollen sie für immer beieinander sein und deshalb heiraten sie!", klärte sie ihren Sohn auf.

Severus neben ihr stieß verächtlich die Luft durch die Nase aus. Natürlich gefiel ihm diese Erklärung nicht. Er glaubte ihr kein Wort und vermutlich durfte sie ihm nicht einmal böse darüber sein. Heute Morgen war sie unsicher geworden und sie hatte Angst. Das alles war zu viel für sie gewesen.

„Und ihr habt euch lieb?", bohrte Liam weiter.

Scheinbar musste sie mehr tun um ihn zu überzeugen. Sie sagte Liam ständig wie lieb sie ihn hatte und unterstrich diese Worte in dem sie ihn oft umarmte, herzte und küsste. Wie würde wohl Severus darauf reagieren, wenn sie mit ihm das gleiche tat? Unwillkürlich entlockte dieser Gedanke ihr ein Lächeln. Hermione erhob sich und trat dicht an Severus heran.

„Ja, das tun wir!", bestätigte sie ihm, schlang ihre Arme um Severus und noch ehe er protestieren konnte, presste sie bereits ihren Mund auf seinen und… plötzlich war alles egal und richtig.

Statt eines kurzen, schnellen Kusses, vertiefte sie ihn und fühlte wie er ihn zu erwidern begann. Automatisch schloss sie die Augen und vergaß alles rund um sich. Ein lautes Kichern holte sie in die Realität zurück. Sie saß auf Severus Schoß und ließ sich von ihm küssen, dabei hatte sie die Hände um seinen Kopf geschlungen.

Seine Arme lagen fast schon grob auf ihren Hüften und das alles vor den Augen ihres Sohnes. Hastig löste sie sich von ihm und sprang förmlich auf ihre Beine. Wie konnte sie sich nur so gehen lassen? Das sie ihr Herz an ihn verloren hatte, war keine Entschuldigung für ihr ruchloses Verhalten. Beinahe ängstlich sah sie auf ihren Sohn. Wie würde er darauf reagieren?


	18. Chapter 18

18

Sein Entschluss stand fest. Mochte auch Hermione darüber nicht glücklich sein, aber nach so langer Zeit hatte er etwas gefunden. Eine Aufgabe von der er nicht wusste, ob er dieser gewachsene war. Familie war eine Herauforderung, von der er dachte, das er sich ihr niemals würde stellen müssen und plötzlich, praktisch über Nacht war er nicht nur Vater, sondern auch Verlobter geworden.

Für ihn war schwer zu sagen, welche der beiden Aufgaben für ihn größer war. Ein Kind erwartete so viel von seinen Eltern. Man musste diesen kleinen Menschen Vorbild sein und sie leiten und führen. Sie brauchten einen praktisch bei allen Dingen. Ob wichtig, oder unwichtig. Tja in ihrer kleinen Welt war vermutlich alles irgendwie wichtig. Er konnte einem Kind viel geben. Was er alles erlebt und gesehen hatte … Das war vermutlich nichts für ein kleines Wesen, das seine Gene in sich trug.

Er konnte ihm beibringen nicht seine Fehler zu machen. Wie geblendet war er von Voldemort und der Macht die er ausstrahlte gewesen und wie unendlich dumm er damals gewesen war. Das alles könnte er Liam, seinem Sohn, ersparen. Ohne das er es merkte, war er wieder zu Spinners End zurückgekehrt. Es war sein Elternhaus. Hier verbrachte er die schlimmsten Jahre seines Lebens. Wie sehr hatte er es gehasst arm zu sein und alles nur, weil sein Vater seiner Mutter verboten hatte Magie einzusetzen.

Sie war viel mehr wert als er, aber dennoch ließ es zu das er sie unterdrückte und ihr den Lebenswillen raubte. Manchmal da war er versucht ihn zu töten. Diesen Mistkerl einfach auszuradieren wie einen unnötigen Schmutzfleck. Für ihn wurde alles besser, als er in die Schule kam. Statt seinen Vater, begann er dort James Potter zu hassen. Diesen Goldjungen, den strahlenden Held zu dem alle begeistert aufsahen. Ständig brach er irgendwelche Regeln und kam damit durch. Stolz prahlte er vor aller Welt damit und machte sich lustig … Das war lange vorbei. Potter ist tot – er nicht. Entschlossen betrat er das Haus und wurde von Hermiones Stimme und die eines Kindes angelockt.

Kurz zögerte er vor der Tür, die ihn von den beiden noch trennte. Wenn er diesen Schritt tat, gab es kein zurück mehr für ihn. Aber im Grunde hatte er sich bereits längst entschieden. Ohne anzuklopfen trat er ein und sah sich zum ersten Mal seinem Sohn gegenüber. Von der Ferne hatte er ihn bereits gesehen, doch nun trennte sie lediglich ein schmaler Tisch von einander.

„Willst du dich nicht setzten?" Hermiones Stimme drang wie von weit weg zu ihm.  
Wortlos nahm er ihm gegenüber Platz. Unverholen musterte ihn sein Sohn aus ebenso dunklen Augen, wie seine eigenen es waren. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen war unverkennbar. Selbst wenn er die Wahrheit nicht schon längst erkannt hätte, jetzt sprang sie ihm förmlich ins Gesicht. Urplötzlich tauchte eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee vor ihm auf dem Tisch auf.

Hermione hatte sie ungefragt vor ihn hingestellt. Schweigend zog er sie zu sich heran und begann gedankenverloren darin umzurühren. Unentwegt starrte er auf seinen Sohn. Dieser hatte vor sich ein kleines, rotes Auto stehen mit dem er spielte, aber das war nicht alles. Er war unverkennbar ein Zauberer und, durch ihn und Hermione als Eltern, reinblütig.

„Wer bist du?"

Sein Sohn zeigte Wissbegierde und stellte offen Fragen. Das waren gute Eigenschaften. Aber was sollte er ihm auf seine Frage antworten? Vermutlich war es das Beste mit seinem Namen zu beginnen. Der Rest würde sich schon irgendwie ergeben.

„Ich bin …" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermione fiel ihm hastig ins Wort. Scheinbar wollte sie verhindern, dass er seinem Sohn antwortete.

„Ein Freund der Familie! Das ist Severus Snape!"

Ihre Worte brachten in ihm die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle zum Vorschein. Sie betrachtete ihn als Freund und nicht als Feind. Das war ein Anfang, aber noch lange nicht genug. Er wollte mehr nach dieser Nacht.

„Ein Freund der Familie?", fragte er sarkastisch, zügelte aber dabei den zynischen Ton, den er sonst immer anschlug.

Sein Sohn war anwesend und aus eigener Erfahrung wusste er wie schrecklich es war, wenn Eltern sich vor den Augen ihrer Kinder stritten. Eine Erfahrung auf die sein Sohn verzichten konnte. Er hob den Blick zu ihr und sah in ihr liebreizendes Gesicht.

Sie war zu einer sehr schönen und interessanten Frau erblüht und ausgerechnet ihn hatte sie erwählt um der Vater ihres Kindes zu werden. Letzte Nacht war mehr, mehr als er sich wünschen konnte und er hatte noch lange nicht genug davon.

„Du siehst komisch aus!"

Severus richtete den Blick wieder auf Liam. Sah er ihn so? Komisch? Die Kinder in Hogwarts fürchteten ihn und mieden es, wo sie nur konnten, mit ihm konfrontiert zu werden. Keines hätte auch nur annähernd gewagt, was sein Sohn so unverblümt wagte. Offen sagte er ihm, wie er ihn fand.

„Liam!"

Hermione schien keine vorlauten Meldungen von ihrem Sohn zu dulden. Das sprach für sie und für ihre Fähigkeiten als Mutter. Obwohl, die hatte er niemals angezweifelt. Vernunft war bereits in der Schule einer ihrer Stärken gewesen. Und ihre Zielstrebigkeit, wenn sie etwas unbedingt erreichen wollte. Der Zeitumkehrer fand nicht zufällig den Weg in ihre Hände. Bewusst wurde sie ausgewählt um den Hunger ihrer Wissbegierde zu stillen. Schweigend betrachtete er sie. Sie war seiner Ebenbürtig. Klar durchflutete ihn dieser Gedanke.

„Severus wird eine Weile bei uns bleiben.", kam es eher lahm von Hermione.

Es wurde Zeit das er diesem Unfug ein Ende setzte. Der Junge sollte klar erfahren, dass er nicht vorhatte eine Weile zu bleiben, sondern eher für immer. Liam war sein Sohn. Er hatte nicht vor ihn wieder zu verlassen und was ihn und Hermione betraf … das würde die Zeit zeigen. Sie hatte gesagt, sie würde ihn lieben, das musste eben für sie beide reichen, denn er konnte nicht lieben. Nachdenklich sah er sie an.

„Nun vielleicht auch länger!", sagte er mit plötzlich belegter Stimme, sodass er gezwungen war sich zu räuspern. Woher kam er, dieser Knoten in seinem Hals? „Deine Mutter und ich werden heiraten!"

Sie hatte ja gesagt, damit war die Sache entschieden. Jedenfalls für ihn. Und er war auch dafür, das sie so schnell wie möglich den Bund fürs Leben schlossen. Fürs Leben, nicht mehr für den Tod. Seinen letzten Bund war er mit dem Tod eingegangen, aber er war ihm entkommen.

„Heiraten? Was ist heiraten?"

Liam brachte ihn mit seiner Frage zurück in die Gegenwart. Bevor er sich darauf eine Antwort zurechtlegen, oder vorzugsweise ihn mit der Wahrheit konnte, riss Hermione bereits das Wort an sich. Scheinbar wollte sie nicht das er darauf antwortete.

„Wenn zwei Menschen sich sehr lieb haben, dann wollen sie für immer beieinander sein und deshalb heiraten sie!"

Beinahe poetisch klangen ihre Worte und auch wenn er es leugnen wollte, dennoch berührten sie ihn. Sie sprach oft im gleichen Atemzug von ihm und von Liebe.

„Und ihr habt euch lieb?", fragte Liam leicht skeptisch.

So einfach konnte sie ihren Sohn wohl nicht überzeugen. Doch plötzlich erschien auf ihren Lippen ein winziges Lächeln ganz so als wüsste sie um ein Geheimnis das ihm entging. Bevor er noch ahnen konnte, was sie vorhatte, war sie dicht an ihn herangetreten. Ihre Arme fanden ihren Weg zu seinem Hals und keine Sekunde später lagen ihre Lippen auf den seinigen.

Sie zu küssen war etwas das er mit nichts anderem vergleichen konnte. Nur eine Sache war noch besser. Fest presste er sie an sich und zog sie auf seinen Schoss, dabei küsste sie tief und innig. Kindliches Kichern brachte ihn zurück in die Realität.

Er hatte für einen wunderbaren Augenblick vollkommen vergessen, dass er mit Hermione nicht alleine war und die Kontrolle über sich verloren. Selbst wenn die ganze Welt rund um ihn in ein Flammeninferno aufgegangen wäre, er hätte davon nichts bemerkt. Auch ohne Magie wob Hermione mit ihrer Sinnlichkeit alleine einen Zauber um ihn und zog ihn tief in ihren Bann.


	19. Chapter 19

Hallo Leute!

Vielen lieben Dank für die vielen netten Worte! Ich hoffe, ihr habt auch weiterhin Spaß an der Geschichte und lest fleißig weiter.

Liebe Grüße Gaby

19

Sie schaffte es kaum ihren Sohn anzusehen. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein breites Grinsen. Seit seiner Geburt hatte kein Mann, bis auf Harry und Ron, dieses Haus betreten und nun warf sie sich vor den Augen ihres Sohnes gleich dem ersten der über die Schwelle kam an den Hals. Sie trat hinter seinen Stuhl und strich ihm liebevoll über das Haar.

„Was hältst du von der Idee, dass Severus bei uns bleibt?", fragte sie betont ruhig.

„Ist er dann mein Daddy?"

Severus der gerade von seinem Kaffee getrunken hatte, begann heftig zu husten.

„Das Kind besitzt einen guten Instinkt!", brachte er mit kratzender Stimme über die Lippen.

Finster musterte sie ihn. Fehlte nur noch, dass er mit der Wahrheit herausplatzte und Liam mitten ins Gesicht sagte, dass er tatsächlich sein Vater war. Sie würde es ihm ohne weiters zutrauen.

„Zuerst lernt ihr euch einmal richtig kennen und alles andere wird sich finden mit der Zeit!", erklärte sie bestimmt.

Fest sah sie dabei auf Severus und flehte ihn stumm an zu schweigen. Wie durch ein Wunder hielt er sich ausnahmsweise daran und sagte nichts. Langsam erhob Severus sich.

„Es gibt noch einige Dinge zu regeln und außerdem habe ich nicht daran gedacht Kleidung zum Wechseln mitzubringen.", sagte er schlicht und verließ den Raum.

Stirnrunzeln blickte sie hinter ihm her. Gestern noch war sie sich so sicher gewesen ihn zu kennen, aber heute entdeckte sie viele neue Seiten an ihm. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er so viel Feingefühl besaß um ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben ihrem Sohn alles in Ruhe zu erklären. So jedenfalls interpretierte sie seinen plötzlichen Rückzug.

„Du hast noch gar nicht dein Frühstück zu ende gegessen!"

Die Cornflakes hatten sich beinahe schon in der warmen Milch aufgelöst und bildeten mit dieser einen matschigen Brei. Angewidert schob er die Schale von sich.

„Ich mach dir frische Milch warm!"

Hermione packte die Schüssel und schüttete den Inhalt in die Spüle. Sobald sie eine frische Schale vor ihm abgestellt hatte, nahm sie gegenüber ihrem Sohn platz.

„Was denkst du über das Ganze?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Meinst du den Mann mit dem du geküsst hast?", fragte dieser zurück.

Sorglos schaufelte er sich seine Cornflakes in den Mund. Vielleicht machte sie sich zu viele Gedanken. Ihr Sohn schien jedenfalls kein Problem mit Severus zu haben.

„Ja!", erwiderte sie zögernd.

„Ist okay!" Liam zuckte mit den Schultern.

War er ein außergewöhnlich unkompliziertes Kind oder waren alle Kinder so? Hermione griff nach Severus Tasse um sie fortzustellen. Doch stattdessen hielt sie sie fest zwischen ihren Fingern. Wie würde sich ihr Leben jetzt verändern?

Sie hatte nie gedacht, dass sie eines Tages heiraten würde. Seit letzter Nacht war sie nun verlobt und hatte zugleich einen Geliebten. Bei diesem Gedanken überlief sie ein erregender Schauer. Sie wünschte er wäre bereits zurück von wo auch immer.

Zwei Tage waren vergangen. Die wohl längsten in ihrem Leben. Er war nicht zurückgekommen. Kein Wort, kein Brief und auch keine Eule verriet ihr was ihn aufhielt. Er Platze in ihr Leben, beinahe so wie einst sie, und dann verschwand er wieder. War das seine Rache? Wenn, dann war er mehr als nur erfolgreich. Sie liebte ihn mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens und es tat ihr unendlich weh, dass er sie verlassen hatte.

Nach zwei Tagen in denen sie nichts von ihm gesehen und gehört hatte, wurde ihr mit jedem verstreichenden Moment mehr klar, dass er vielleicht nie wieder kommen würde. Erneut erwischte sie sich dabei wie ihr die Tränen kamen. Severus machte sie zu einer richtigen Heulsuse und das wiederum machte sie wütend.

Entschlossen wischte sie sich die Tränen fort. Heute würde ihre Mutter kommen um mit Liam einen Ausflug zu machen. Für sie die beste Möglichkeit ihn zu finden und zur Rede zu stellen. Sie musste wissen was mit ihm passiert war. Wollte er sie doch nicht mehr, oder war ihm etwas Schreckliches zugestoßen? Bei seiner Vergangenheit war so gut wie alles möglich.

„Was ist los mit dir? Du siehst grauenvoll aus! Schläfst du nicht genug?"

Ihre Mutter war wie immer in ihrem Element. Kaum hatte sie einen Fuß über ihre Schwelle gesetzt, überfiel sie sie gleich mit Vorwürfen. Zu gern hätte sie ihr einziges Kind gut verheiratet mit einer Schar von Enkelkindern gesehen.

„Mutter mir geht es gut!", sagte sie bestimmt.

Hermione hatte absolut keine Lust schon wieder dieselben Diskussionen, die sie bereits schon seit Jahren führten, erneut durchzukauen. Eingeschnappt packte ihre Mutter Liam und rauschte beinahe divenhaft zur Tür hinaus.

„Wir sind im Zoo, wenn du uns suchst.", warf sie noch über die Schultern zurück, ehe sie mit ihrem Sohn verschwand.

Seufzend ließ sich Hermione auf einen der Stühle in der Küche sinken. Vor sich hatte sie eine kleine, schwarze Box gestellt. Darin befand sich nur ein einziger Gegenstand. Der Schlüssel zu ihrem Glück, oder Unglück. Beinahe ehrfurchtsvoll öffnete sie die Box und zog mit den Fingerspitzen eine Kette heraus.

Daran hing der Zeitumkehrer. Wohin sollte sie gehen? Er hat den Biss der Schlange überlebt und war danach untergetaucht. Aber sie hatte keine Ahnung wohin. Es blieb nur eine Möglichkeit – sie musste zurück zu jener Nacht.

Fest zog sie ihren Umhang über ihre Schultern. Die Kapuze hing ihr tief in die Stirn. Die heulende Hütte lag vollkommen dunkel vor ihr. Es war finstere Nacht. Kein Mond hing romantisch am Himmel, noch waren irgendwelche Sterne zu sehen. Hermione hatte den Tag gewählt, an dem er hätte sterben müssen. Dank ihr kamen ihm kurze Zeit später die ersten Zweifel und, durch ihre Hinweise, hat er sie schnell als die Schuldige ausfindig gemacht.

Sie schritt durch die kaputte Tür und stieg, wie schon einmal vor langer, langer Zeit, die Stufen hinauf. Vor dem Raum hielt sie mit pochendem Herzen inne. Wie würde er auf ihr Erscheinen reagieren? Erneut war sie dabei die Geschichte zu verändern. Obwohl Severus hat überlebt und einen Weg zu ihr gefunden. Er wollte bei ihr und Liam bleiben. Was hatte sich geändert? Warum war er nicht zurückgekommen? Sie musste Antworten auf ihre Fragen finden.

Beinahe lautlos glitt sie in den Raum. Ihre Augen mussten sich erst an das dämmrige Licht gewöhnen. Schon bald hatte sie die Stelle ausfindig gemacht. Dort lag er. Leblos. Die Bilder von damals stiegen in ihr hoch. Das viele Blut und diese grässliche, große Wunde. Kurz schloss sie die Augen und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen.

Er lebte, daran sollte sie denken. Severus hatte Vorkehrungen getroffen um zu überleben, um sich an ihr, für ihr schändliches Verhalten, rächen zu können. Entschlossen schlug sie die Kapuze zurück und schritt auf den Körper der am Boden lag zu. Es stand schlimm um ihn. Auch ohne Licht konnte sie das erkennen.

„Ich dachte, du wärst vorsichtiger gewesen.", wisperte sie betroffen und sank neben ihn auf die Knie.

Leise murmelte sie heilende Worte und ließ dabei den Zauberstab über seine Wunde gleiten. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich die Ränder zu schließen begannen, aber das war nicht genug. So konnte er nicht überleben. Gurgelnde Geräusche verrieten ihr, dass er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Schwach langte er unter seine Robe. Mit zitternden Fingern zog er eine kleine Phiole hervor. Er hatte wirklich Vorkehrungen getroffen.

Bevor er das Mittel in der Phiole zu sich nehmen konnte, entglitt ihm diese aus seinen kraftlosen Fingern. Hermione fing sie auf, bevor sie auf den Boden fallen konnte. Sie zog den kleinen Stöpsel heraus und hielt sich diese unter die Nase.

Vorsichtig schnupperte sie daran. Hermione kannte die Kräuter die er in diesen Trank gemixt hatte und auch alle anderen Zutaten. Es handelte sich um einen starken Heiltrank. Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf und hob ihn an um ihm den Trank einzuflössen. Schwach hustete er, aber schluckte das Meiste des Heilmittels hinunter. Schon bald würde es ihm, wenn sie glück hatte, besser gehen. Sie brauchte nur abzuwarten.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Sie zu küssen bereitete ihn von mal zu mal mehr Freude. Umso mehr enttäuschte es ihn, wie sie sich fast schon überstürzt von ihm löste und Abstand zu ihm brachte. Sein Sohn grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Er fand es scheinbar lustig, dass ein für ihn noch fremder Mann einfach so mit seiner Mutter küsste.

„Was hältst du von der Idee, dass Severus bei uns bleibt?"

Hermione hatte sich hinter ihrem Sohn versteckt und strich ihm liebevoll über sein verwuscheltes Haar. Scheinbar hatte er heute noch keinen Kamm oder Bürste gesehen, so wie seine Haare aussahen.

Die nächste Frage des Jungen ließ auf eine gesunde Neugierde schließen.

„Ist er dann mein Daddy?"

Leider hatte er nicht die Finger von dem mittlerweile erkalteten Kaffee lassen können und wegen der Worte von Liam verschluckte er sich ganz fürchterlich an dem Gebräu. Husten rang er nach Luft.

„Das Kind besitzt einen guten Instinkt!", konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen.

An Hermiones geschockter Miene konnte er unschwer erkennen, dass sie furchtbare Angst davor hatte, er könnte mit der Wahrheit herausplatzen. Natürlich lag es ihm auf der Zunge seinem Kind die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er hasste es zu Lügen.

„Zuerst lernt ihr euch einmal richtig kennen und alles andere wird sich finden mit der Zeit!", sagte sie bestimmt und zum ersten Mal hielt er sich zurück. Vielleicht hatte sie nicht Unrecht. Kinder waren zerbrechliche, kleine Geschöpfe und schon die geringste Kleinigkeit brachte sie vollkommen durcheinander.

„Es gibt noch einige Dinge zu regeln und außerdem habe ich nicht daran gedacht Kleidung zum Wechseln mitzubringen."

Er war bereits später Vormittag und für ihn wurde es Zeit sich etwas zurückzuziehen. In sehr kurzer Zeit war viel passiert. Mehr als er erwartet hatte. Außerdem war es nicht unwahr. Er hatte praktisch, bis auf die Kleidung die er am Körper trug, nichts anderes zum Anziehen mitgebracht.

Eigentlich hatte er nicht weiter gedacht, bis auf das er Hermione zur Rede stellen wollte. Er war auf Rache aus gewesen, als er sie aufsuchte und nicht … Auf keine Fall wollte er heiraten und eine Familie gründen. Sein Sohn war ein Wunder. Ein Wunder das es, wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, gar nicht hätte geben dürfen.

Severus packte den Zeitumkehrer fest in seine Hand und drehte ihn rückwärts. Warum er noch einmal in die Vergangenheit gehen wollte, darüber war er sich selbst noch nicht so wirklich im Klaren. Gut dort waren seine Bücher, seine Kleider, seine Welt, aber vor allem sein Leben.

Es war nicht gelogen, dass ihn dort niemand mehr erwartete, aber das tat hier auch keiner. All das war selbst für ihn verwirrend. Nein, das verwirrte ihn nicht. Es war viel mehr die Tatsache plötzlich Vater zu sein. Er war entschlossen sowohl am Leben seines Sohnes, wie auch an dem von Hermione teilzunehmen, aber das alles war noch so neu für ihn. Er lief den steinigen Weg zu seinem Domizil hoch.

Einst gehörte dieses kleine Steinhaus nahe einer Steilküste Albus Dumbeldore und seiner Familie. Von dieser war niemand übrig geblieben. Der Krieg hatte die Letzten aus dieser Familie verschluckt. Zuerst Albus. Severus schloss für einen Moment seine Augen. Das war nicht der Krieg gewesen, sondern er. Albus war unheilbar krank gewesen, sein Tod wäre, wenn er ihm nicht diesen Gefallen getan hätte, ein schrecklicher gewesen. Aberforth war im Krieg umgekommen.

Mehr Mitglieder aus der Familie Dumbeldore gab es nicht mehr. So stand dieses Strandhaus leer und diente ihm als Unterschlupf. Nach und nach war es ihm gelungen, im Zuge der Verwirrung des Krieges, einige persönliche Dinge unbemerkt aus dem Kerker hier her zu schaffen. Bücher, von denen er sich nicht trennen wollte und Fotos. Bilder von seiner Mutter und von Lily und einiger weniger Aufnahmen von ihm. Sorgfältig steckte er das Foto von sich als Kind wieder zurück in das Album.

Es gab noch Platz, einige wenige Seiten waren noch leer. Sobald es voll war, hätte er die Möglichkeit ein Neues zu beginnen. Nicht so abgenutzt und abgegriffen wie das das er in den Händen hielt. Rasch packte er seine wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen um schnell zu den Beiden zurückzukehren. Als er vor der Tür, mit seiner Tasche in der Hand stand, überfielen ihn Zweifel.

Stand er wirklich im Begriff das Richtige zu tun? Was konnte er einer Frau und einem Kind schon bieten? Sein ganzes Leben hatte er damit zugebracht zwischenmenschlichen Komplikationen aus dem Weg zu gehen, weil in seiner Welt dafür einfach kein Platz gewesen war. Achtlos glitt die Tasche von seinen Fingern.

Schon einmal war er dem Irrglauben erlegen er könnte seinem Schicksal ein Schnippchen schlagen und glücklich werden. Ein normales Leben führen, aber das entpuppte sich schon bald als Lüge. Als schmerzliche Illusion. Erneut durchlebte er jene Zeit mit Lily. Er erinnerte sich immer noch Schmerzhaft an die Liebe die er dachte für sie zu empfinden. Ohne es zu merken, war er an den Strand getreten und blickte hinaus aufs Meer.

Viele Jahre besaß sie die Macht ihn zu zerstören und das obwohl sie da bereits schon lange tot war. Er lief Gefahr für Hermione und Liam Gefühle zu entwickeln. Schon jetzt zeigte er einen für ihn untypischen Beschützerinstinkt. Zugleich begann er sich bereits in seine neue Rolle hinein zu leben. Was dachte er, wer er war?

Die Kälte drang durch seine Kleider. Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel. Es war unbemerkt von ihm Nacht geworden. Warum war er noch hier, wo er doch bei seiner Familie sein sollte? Seiner Familie. Er der immer alleine war, hatte plötzlich zwei Menschen die ihm viel bedeuteten, auch wenn er die Beiden nicht verdiente.

Traurig kehrte er ins Haus zurück. Er würde erst eine Nacht darüber schlafen und dann überlegen was er tun wollte. Hermione war über sein Erscheinen nicht glücklich gewesen, sie würde sein Fehlen nicht weiter vermissen, oder? Warum schlug er sich mit solch nichtigen Banalen herum? Gestern war für ihn alles klar gewesen. Er wollte sie, er wollte den Jungen und endlich sein Recht auf ein normales Leben.

Wieso stand er dann immer noch hier? Der Morgen graute bereits. Er hatte kein Auge zugemacht und noch nicht einmal den Versuch unternommen ins Bett zu gehen. Dort war es leer und kalt. Er sehnte sich so sehr danach bei ihnen sein zu können und zugleich war er unfähig das Haus zu verlassen. Ruhelos lief er durch die Räume. In seinem Lebensplan nie vorgesehen gewesen, dass er einmal glücklich sein sollte.

Durch Hermiones Eingreifen hatte sie seinen Tod verhindert und ihm zugleich etwas gegeben. Den Wunsch zu leben. Nachdenklich rieb er sich über die Stirn. In ihm wütenden die seltsamsten Gefühle. Gefühle die sehr mächtig waren und ihm Angst verursachten. Hermione war eine sehr anziehende Frau und mit ihr zu schlafen war das Beste was ihm in Leben je passiert war.

Nichts konnte sich damit vergleichen. Absolut nichts. Müde sank er in einen Stuhl. Er war ein verdammter Narr. Er sollte zu ihnen gehen und nicht hier mit seinem Schicksal hadern. Was hatte er schon groß zu verlieren, außer den kümmerlichen Überresten von seinem schwarzen Herzen? Nichts! Rein gar nichts!


	21. Chapter 21

Hallo Liesl Snake und Guest!

Nein, nein, keine Sorge - ich denke diesmal macht Hermione alles richtig, oder besser gesagt alles was notwendig ist, damit es richtig wird. ;-) Entschuldigung, dass es ein bisal gedauert hat - war ein paar Tage auf Urlaub. Dafür gehts jetzt mal weiter.

lg Gaby

21

Langsam kam er zu sich. Seine Hände krampften sich zu Fäusten und entspannten sich sodann wieder. Ein Zeichen, dass das Mittel wirkte. Er würde sich schon bald erheben, das Gebäude in Brand setzten und dann verschwinden. Konnte sie ihm folgen, wenn er apparierte? Schnell eilte sie noch einmal an seine Seite. Beinahe hätte sie, aus Sorge um ihn, das Wichtigste vergessen.

Wenn er verschwand, würde sie ihn niemals mehr finden, es sei denn … Es sei denn, sie gab ihm etwas mit, dass ihr möglich machte ihn, egal wohin er ging, finden zu können. Sie war schließlich eine begabte Hexe. „Ubique Deprehensio!", murmelte sie leise. Mit diesem Spruch würde sie ihn überall finden können. Sie brauchte ihn nicht in dieser Zeit, sondern ab da, wo er aus ihrer Welt verschwunden war und so verstärkte sie den Zauber noch um diese Komponente.

Jetzt noch war er voller Hass und Zorn auf sie. Obwohl … Müde wischte sie sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Vielleicht hatte er gar nie aufgehört sie zu hassen? Sie würde es herausfinden. Das war sie Liam schuldig. Hermione verbarg sich hinter einem der Bäume, die rund um das alte Haus standen. So verharrend, brauchte sie nur noch auf ihn zu warten. Eigentlich hatte sie alles getan, was sie konnte. Den Rest musste er alleine schaffen.

Nervös kaute sie an ihren Fingernägel. Er würde es doch schaffen? Hatte sie mit ihrem Eingreifen die Zukunft erneut verändert?

„Nun komm schon!", flüsterte sie eindringlich.

Dabei starrte sie unentwegt zur Tür. Vielleicht hätte sie bei ihm noch warten sollen? Was dauerte nur so lange? Müsste er nicht schon längst hier sein? Ungeduldig stieg sie von einem Fuß auf den Anderen. Sie hätte bei ihm bleiben sollen. Immerhin hatte ihn das schreckliche Biest von Voldemorts Schlange schlimm verletzt. Gerade als sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte zurückzugehen, kam er heraus.

Auf noch wackeligen Beinen verließ er das Haus. Er war eindeutig geschwächt und nur mühsam konnte er sich aufrecht halten. Doch trotz der Dunkelheit und der Entfernung konnte sie ihm seinen Kampfgeist ansehen. Seinen eisigen Willen am Leben zu bleiben. Ein kleiner Funke verließ seinen Zauberstab und setzte das alte Haus in wenigen Sekunden in Vollbrand. Davon würde nichts als Asche übrig bleiben. Sobald er das vollbracht hatte, schien er kurz zu überlegen und war dann verschwunden.

Es war, dank ihres Zaubers, ein Leichtes ihm zu folgen. Das erste das sie wahrnahm war die salzige Bries die ihr vom Meer entgegen wehte. Sie war bei einem alten Haus, nahe einer Steilküste. Ein schmaler Pfad führte vom Haus direkt hinab zum Strand. Dort stand er. Nein, kniete er. Die Hände hatte er vor sich in den Sand vergraben und es sah ganz so aus, als müsste er um jeden Atemzug kämpfen. Er war nicht der einzige der kämpfte, auch Hermione fiel es schwer sich von ihm fernzuhalten.

Er schien Hilfe zu brauchen. Ihre Hilfe. Sie musste sich zwingen nicht zu ihm zu eilen. Stattdessen zog sie den Zeitumkehrer aus ihrer Tasche, hängte sich ihn um und begann ihn zu drehen. Sie brauchte nur genug Umdrehungen um in die richtige Zeit zu gelangen. Dorthin zurück wo er sein müsste, nachdem er sie verlassen hatte.

Die Zeit raste an ihr vorbei. Sie konnte in Zeitraffer sehen, wie Severus seine Tage verbrachte. Oft ging er zum Meer und schien nachzudenken. Vermutlich über sich, über Dumbeldore, Voldemort und wahrscheinlich auch über sie. Der Zeitumkehrer stoppte an dem Tag, an dem sie aufgebrochen war. Sie war genau richtig angekommen.

Hermione blickte sich genau um. Der Strand lag verlassen da. Vermutlich war er im Haus. Was tat er nur dort drinnen, dass ihn aufhielt zu ihr zu kommen? Ihre Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Sie würde es herausfinden. Entschlossen ging sie auf die Tür zu, hob die Hand und klopfte laut und deutlich an. Es dauerte, bis sich die Tür öffnete. Doch das war alles unwichtig und bedeutungslos sobald er vor ihr stand. Fragend blickte er sie an. Vermutlich wunderte er sich gerade wie er ihr gelungen war ihn zu finden.

„Na schon alles gepackt?", fragte sie bissig und rauschte unaufgefordert an ihm vorbei ins Haus.

Langsam schloss er die Tür hinter ihr und lehnte sich abwartend dagegen. Seine Augen folgten ihr als sie vor ihm hitzig hin und her lief.

„Hattest du überhaupt vorgehabt zu uns zurückzukommen, oder war das deine Rache?", fauchte sie zornig.

„Du kommst bei mir vorbei, stellst meine Welt auf den Kopf und verlässt mich und Liam dann einfach wieder!"

Hermione hatte die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und musterte ihn finster. Wie würde er sein Verhalten erklären? Es konnte auch sein, dass er gar nicht sagte und sie einfach wegschickte. Angespannt wischte sie sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Warum sagte er nichts? Ihr Zorn verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war und machte einer Traurigkeit platz die ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieben.

„Warum tauchst du bei mir auf, weckst in mir Hoffnungen und dann... warum tust du das? Bedeutet dir deine Rache soviel?"

Ihre Stimme war bei jedem Wort immer leiser geworden. Es wäre besser gewesen nicht hier her zu kommen. Sie kam sich so unglaublich dumm und gedemütigt vor. Da stand er. Erhaben über den Dingen und spottete bestimmt über sie.

Doch plötzlich kam Bewegung in ihn und bevor sie noch ahnen konnte was er vorhatte, hatte er sie bereits hart an den Schultern gepackt.

„Du irrst dich in allem!", erwiderte er heftig, dann senkte er den Kopf und küsste sie.

„Warum bist du nicht zu mir zurückgekommen?", fragte sie ihn erneut, sobald sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Severus ließ seine Hände sinken und trat an ihr vorbei.

„Es gab noch … nein. Es gibt dort nichts für mich!", erklärte er bestimmt.

War sie nichts? Und Liam ihr gemeinsamer Sohn, war er nichts? „

Mehr als du ahnst! Dort gibt es mich und Liam und wir beide …"

Heftig presste er einen Finger auf ihre Lippen, als wollte er verhindern, dass sie weiter sprach.

„Sag nichts, was du nicht so meinst!"

Hermione runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Sie hatte ihm ihre Gefühle gestanden und mit ihm eine weitere wundervolle Nacht verbracht. Gut am folgenden Tag hatte sie Angst bekommen. Angst hatte sie immer noch. Was fühlte er?

„Du hast mich gefunden, wie ist das möglich?"

Seine Worte stahlen sich in ihre Gedanken und brachten sie zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Es gab einen Ort, von dem ich wusste, wo du zu einer bestimmten Zeit sein würdest. Ich habe dich mit einem Zauber belegt um dich finden zu können.", erwiderte sie wahrheitsgemäß.

Auch wenn sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, so war sie sich dennoch sicher, dass er in diesem Moment bestimmt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog.

„Du wendest gerne Magie an, wenn es um mich geht!"

Er klang weder zornig noch schien er darüber sonderlich aufgebracht zu sein. Im Gegenteil sie hatte mehr das Gefühl als würde er sie dafür bewundern.

„Ich wollte dich unbedingt finden!", flüsterte sie leise. Ihre Hand streifte seinen Arm. Vielleicht musste sie beginnen zu lernen zu vertrauen? Vielleicht war es an ihr den nächsten Schritt zu tun?

„Warum?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Ich möchte, dass du mit mir zurückkommst und bei mir und Liam bleibst!", sagte sie bestimmt.

„Weil du mich liebst?"

Seine Frage klang provozierend und sie meinte einen leicht unsicheren Ton darunter wahrzunehmen. Nervös leckte sie sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen.

„Du kennst meine Gefühle für dich.", erwiderte sie ausweichend. Nun war sie es die ein paar Schritte von ihm fort trat.

„Du sagst du liebst mich und dennoch läufst du von mir weg!", warf er ihr vor.

Hermione schloss kurz die Augen. Er hatte recht. Sie musste aufhören Angst zu haben, wenn sie wollte, dass er bei ihr blieb. Entschlossen holte sie tief Luft und ging auf ihn zu. Dicht vor ihm blieb sie stehen und sah hoch in sein Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich und ich will, dass du zu uns, Liam und mir, zurückkommst!"

Langsam hob sie ihre Hand und strich ihm mit zitternden Fingern über die Wange. Sie wollte ihm zeigen, wie wenig sie ihn fürchtete. Bevor sie die Hand wieder zurückziehen konnte, fing er sie mit der seinigen ein.

„Du willst? Was noch?", flüsterte er ihr herausfordern zu und beugte sich näher zu ihr herab, ganz so als hätte er vor sie zu küssen.

Hermione spürte wie Hitze in ihr hochstieg. Sie begehrte ihn. Wieder leckte sie sich über die Lippen, dann stelle sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und presste ihren Mund auf den Seinigen. Vorher wisperte sie ihm noch ein: „Dich!", zu.

Sie hatte gehofft, dass er spätestens jetzt die Führung übernehmen würde und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Leidenschaftlich erwiderte er ihren Kuss. Sie spürte wie er seine Arme fest um sie schloss und sie mit sich zog. Es war sein Haus und so folgte sie ihm, in der Erwartung er würde sie zu seinem Schlafzimmer bringen. Sex war etwas, was sie beide bisher am Besten hingekriegt hatten.


	22. Chapter 22

Ein lautes Klopfen ertönte. Jemand war vor seiner Tür. Er hatte zwei Tage voller Unentschlossenheit im Haus verbracht. Natürlich würde er zu ihnen zurückkehren. Schon alleine wegen seinem Sohn. Diesem kleinen Wesen konnte er sich nicht entziehen. Plötzlich überfiel ihn Hitze und eine unbekannte Sehnsucht trieb ihn beinahe förmlich aus dem Haus. Es war nicht nur sein Sohn, der ihn beinahe magisch anzog.

Hermione war zu einer sinnlichen, wunderschönen Frau geworden. Erneut stellte er sich die Frage, was ihn hier noch hielt. Hier, in dieser Zeit, hatte er keine Zukunft, kein Leben. Er machte sich lächerlich, wenn er dachte, er würde das Ding mit einer Familie hinbekommen.

Seufzend wischte er sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Er war kein Feigling, noch nie einer gewesen und er dachte nicht daran hier zu kneifen. Als ungebildeter Junge war er damals nach Hogwarts gekommen. Doch unter den scharfen Augen von Dumbeldore hatte er gewissenhaft seine Studien betrieben und war immer unter den Besten gewesen. Fern ab davon hatte er die Dunkelheit in sich entdeckt. Besser gesagt war es Voldemort mit schmeichelnden und verführerischen Worten gelungen ihn auf diesen Pfad zu ziehen.

Auch hier war er einer der Besten und erfolgreichsten, zu seinem Bedauern, gewesen. Beides waren die mächtigsten Männer ihrer Zeit gewesen und vor keinem von ihnen hatte er jemals gekniffen. Und nun wollte er vor einer im Vergleich dazu einfachen Aufgabe drücken? Niemals! Entschlossen riss er die Tür auf und erstarrte.

Sie war hier! Hermione stand vor seiner Tür. Wie hatte sie ihn gefunden? Diese Frau steckte voller Überraschungen und war in jeder Hinsicht einzigartig.

„Na schon alles gepackt?"

Sie klang verletzt. War sie traurig darüber, dass er nicht zurückgekommen war? Hatte sie ihn genauso vermisst, wer er sie? Sie lief an ihm vorbei ins Haus und lief dort wie ein gefangener Tiger – Tigerin, zornig auf und ab. Langsam schloss er die Tür. Sie war hier. Sie hatte nach ihm gesucht und ihn tatsächlich gefunden. Er spürte wie sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann.

Hattest du überhaupt vorgehabt zu uns zurückzukommen, oder war das deine Rache?"

Sie keifte bereits wie eine Ehefrau, aber das war ihm egal. Er hörte ihr zu, aber kümmerte sich kaum um ihre Worte. Es war einfach schön sie zu sehen.

„Du kommst bei mir vorbei, stellst meine Welt auf den Kopf und verlässt mich und Liam dann einfach wieder!"

Da waren sie. Sie machte ihm Vorwürfe. Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Vor zwei Tagen war er bei ihr aufgetaucht und dann einfach, ohne ein weiteres Wort, einfach verschwunden. Vorher hatte er sie noch zu einem Eheversprechen genötigt. Sie geküsst und mit ihr geschlafen.

„Warum tauchst du bei mir auf, weckst in mir Hoffnungen und dann... warum tust du das? Bedeutet dir deine Rache soviel?"

Er konnte die Tränen, die verborgen hinter ihren Worten steckten, hören. Es war nicht Rache, die ihn von ihr ferngehalten hatte, sondern die Macht der Gefühle. Verwirrende Gefühle. Einerseits zog es ihn, wie jetzt, zu ihr und ohne zu zögern gab er diesen Gefühlen nach. Wie ein zorniger Kobold stand sie da. Die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt, funkelte sie ihn wütend mit gläsernen Augen an. Tränen standen in ihnen. Er ergriff sie an den Schultern und sah ihr eindringlich in ihre vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen.

„Du irrst dich in allem!", widersprach er erregt und küsste sie.

Küsste sie solange bis sie beide außer Atem waren. Wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte. Nur widerwillig ließ er sie, nach einer Ewigkeit, wieder los.

„Warum bist du nicht zu mir zurückgekommen?"

Verlangte sie atemlos nach Antworten. Antworten, dessen war er sich bewusst, ihr sehr wohl schuldete. Er trat von ihr fort um nicht erneut der Versuchung zu erlegen sie an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen.

„Es gab noch … nein. Es gibt dort nichts für mich!"

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt zu sagen, dass er hier noch viel zu tun hatte, aber das entsprach nicht der Wahrheit. Weder hier noch bei ihr gab es etwas für ihn zu tun. Er war kein Familienmensch und hatte sich noch nie um andere als um sich selbst gekümmert. Es war auch nicht so, dass Hermione ihn unbedingt in ihrer Welt haben wollte.

„Mehr als du ahnst! Dort gibt es mich und Liam und wir beide …"  
Hermione kam langsam wieder in Fahrt und ihre Wut von vorhin spiegelte sich wieder auf ihrem Gesicht. Bevor sie den Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, legte er ihr schnell einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Sag nichts, was du nicht so meinst!" Severus kannte die Macht die den Worten innewohnte. Nicht nur in jenen die Magie bewirkten, sondern auch in denen die normal gesprochen wurden. Es gab Worte, die einen in den Himmel heben konnte und andere die einen hinab in tiefste Dunkelheit stürzen konnten. Ja er kannte die Macht der Worte.

„Du hast mich gefunden, wie ist das möglich?", fragte er unvermittelt. Er hatte ihr nie verraten, wohin er sich zurückgezogen hatte, um seine Wunden heilen zu lassen und dennoch war sie hier.

„Es gab einen Ort, von dem ich wusste, wo du zu einer bestimmten Zeit sein würdest. Ich habe dich mit einem Zauber belegt um dich finden zu können."

Diese Antwort entlockte ihm ein Schmunzeln, dass er ihr nicht zeigte. Sie war eine außergewöhnliche Frau und sie verschwendete ihre Begabung an ihn.

„Du wendest gerne Magie an, wenn es um mich geht!" In ihm machte sich Bewunderung für sie breit. Sie riskierte viel, wenn es um ihre Wünsche ging und darum ihre Träume zu verwirklichen.

„Ich wollte dich unbedingt finden!", sagte sie leise.

„Warum?" Er musste von ihr die Worte hören, obwohl er bereits zu glauben begann. Zu glauben, dass es eine Zukunft mit ihr gab. Eine Zukunft als Teil einer Familie, an der Seite einer wunderbaren Frau und seines Sohnes.

„Ich möchte, dass du mit mir zurückkommst und bei mir und Liam bleibst!"

Sie sprach das aus was er sich insgeheim wünschte. Sie wollte, dass er bei ihnen blieb. Aber noch hatte sie den Grund dafür nicht genannt. Hermione hatte ihm schon einmal ihre Liebe gestanden, würde sie wieder tun?

„Weil du mich liebst?", provozierte er sie zu einer Antwort. Er hätte diesen einen Satz gerne von ihren Lippen gehört. Tief in sich wusste er, er brauchte diese Worte von ihr.

„Du kennst meine Gefühle für dich."

Sie wich ihm aus! Zugleich machte sie einige Schritte von ihm fort. Sie flüchtete vor ihm und behauptet dennoch sie habe Gefühle für ihn?

„Du sagst du liebst mich und dennoch läufst du von mir weg!", stellte er sie zur Rede. Es erschien ihm wie ein Widerspruch in sich. Sie sagte auf der einen Seite, er bedeute ihr etwas und auf der anderen konnte sie es kaum ertragen in seiner Nähe zu sein.

„Ich liebe dich und ich will, dass du zu uns, Liam und mir, zurückkommst!" Sie war dicht an ihn herangetreten und legte ihre Finger an seine Wange. Es war eine unglaublich, zärtliche Geste und sie kam spontan von ihr. Bevor sie die Hand zurückziehen konnte, fing er sie rasch ein und hielt sie fest.

„Du willst? Was noch?", flüsterte er ihr fragend zu. Plötzlich kochte die Spannung zwischen ihnen über vor Erregung. Er begehrte sie so sehr und wollte, dass auch sie ihn begehrte. Severus rückte näher an sie heran, ganz so als wollte er sie küssen, aber noch hatte sie ihm nicht geantwortet.

„Dich!", kam es fast tonlos von ihr. Bevor er noch erkennen konnte, was sie vorhatte, presste sie bereits ihren Mund auf den Seinigen und küsste ihn.

Dieses eine Wort von ihren Lippen und ihr Kuss entflammten ihn und brachten die Mauern in ihm zum Einsturz. Voller Leidenschaft erwiderte er den Kuss und vertiefte ihn zugleich. Entschlossen dirigierte er sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Er wollte sie. Hier und jetzt.


	23. Chapter 23

Hallo Liesl Snake!

Vielen Dank für dein Review! Tja das mit der Rechtschreibung und ich - das ist immer so eine Sache für sich! Aber dafür gibt es als Entschädigung heute insgesamt vier Kapitel. :-)

lg Gaby

23

Sex war bestimmt nicht für alles eine Lösung, aber es entspannte unglaublich. Tief Luft holend ließ sie die vergangenen Stunden noch einmal vor ihren Augen Revue passieren. Es war als würden sie einander ganz neu kennen lernen. Er berührte sie mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Dabei schälte er sie unendlich langsam aus ihren Kleidern. Warum nur hatte sie so viel angezogen? Es schien schier eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie seine Hände auf ihrer bloßen Haut spürte. Sachte strich er über ihre Schultern, glitt über ihre Arme hinab bis er ihre Hände in den seinige hielt.

„Du bist wunderschön!", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Sachte drückte er sie aufs Bett. Vor ihren Augen begann er sich zu entkleiden. Stück für Stück entblößte er seinen Körper. Hermione hatte das Gefühl einer Atemnot zu erliegen. Wie gebannt starrte sie ihn an. Er war nicht schön, aber der erotischste, anziehenste Mann den sie je in ihrem Leben unbekleidet gesehen hatte. Erregt leckte sie sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Sie musste ihn berühren.

Mit ihren Fingerspitzen strich sie über seinen flachen Bauch. Sie konnte fühlen wie sich seine Muskeln unter ihrer Berührung anspannten. Fest presste er ihre Hand gegen seinen Bauch.

„Vorsicht! Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung dir lange stand zu halten!", flüsterte er heißer.

Er ließ sie los und legte beide Hände um ihr Gesicht. Lange blickte er ihr in die Augen, dann beugte er sich herab und küsste sie. Hermione ließ sich zurücksinken und zog ihn dabei mit sich, sodass er auf ihr zu liegen kam. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und strich über seinen Rücken hinab. Leise Seufzer schlichen sich von ihren Lippen. Sie fühlte sich so geborgen.

Sein Mund bedeckte ihren Hals mit Küssen bis er vorne bei der kleinen Kuhle angelangt war. Hermione lehnte sich so weit es ging zurück und fühlte wie er diese mit der Zungenspitze erkundete. Zärtlich umschloss er ihre Brüste und entfachte in ihr ein sehnsuchtsvolles Ziehen.

Ungeduldig bog sie sich ihm entgegen und drückte ihm zugleich ihre Nägel in seine Haut.

„Bitte!", seufzte sie.

Sie ließ ihre Hände über seinen Körper gleiten. Unter ihren Fingerspitzen fühlte seine Narben, jede noch so kleine Unebenheit, die ihn so einzigartig und in ihren Augen besonders machte. Mit ihren Lippen und der Zunge kostete sie seine Haut. Er schmeckte etwas salzig, nach Wärme und nach Leben. Küsse.

Mit unzähligen Küssen bedeckte er ihren Bauch. Zärtlich glitten seine Finger über ihre Haut und gaben ihre das Gefühl etwas Besonderes zu sein. Hermione umfasste sein Gesicht und zog ihn zu sich hoch. Ohne ein Wort schlang sie ihre Beine um ihn und zeigte ihm so ihre Wünsche. Tief drang er in sie ein und ließ sie, bis auf das hier und jetzt, alles andere vergessen.

Träge streckte sie ein Bein aus. Am liebsten würde sie für immer hier, an seiner Seite, liegen bleiben um den Geräuschen des Meeres zu lauschen. Nur leider hatte sie die Realität wieder und mit ihr viele Fragen. Sie fühlte wie er nach ihrer Hand griff und sie festhielt.

„Worüber denkst du nach?"

Scheinbar war es nicht nur sie die sich mit Fragen herumschlug.

„Über dich, mich – über uns.", antwortete sie ehrlich.

„Gibt es eine Zukunft für uns? Wirst du mit mir zurückkommen, oder verlässt du uns?"

Hermione spürte wie er den Griff kurz lockerte, um sie dann entschlossen festzuhalten.

„Ich hatte nie wirklich eine Beziehung. Dafür blieb nie Zeit. Nicht das ich groß nach einem Menschen an meiner Seite gesucht hätte. Nicht nachdem …"

Er brach ab und schwieg. Aber Hermione konnte auch so hören, obwohl er nicht alles sagte. Eine enttäuschte Liebe und Voldemort hatten erfolgreich verhindert, dass er eine weitere Liebe fand. Zu ihrem und Liams Glück.

„Voldemort hatte auf uns alle einen größeren Einfluss, als mir bisher wirklich klar war.", sagte sie ruhig.

Nun war sie es, die seine Hand festhielt.

„Kommst du mit mir mit?", stellte sie ihm erneut die für sie wichtigste Frage.

„Wenn ich ja sage, wie stellst du dir unser Leben vor? Ich kann niemals ein ganz normaler Ehemann sein, dass ist dir hoffentlich klar?"

Diese Worte brachten Hermione zum Schmunzeln.

„Wenn ich einen normalen Ehemann gewollt hätte, dann hätte ich bereits vor Jahren, wie es sich meine Mutter gewünscht hätte, Ron geheiratet."  
„Und mit ihm ein duzend Weasleys gezeugt!"

Er schien seinen Humor wieder gefunden zu haben.

„Was wünscht du dir?"

Lange schwieg er und sie glaubte schon er würde ihre Frage nicht beantworten. Vielleicht verlangte sie zu viel von ihm. Nur weil sie das Bett miteinander teilten, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass das auch seine Gedanken und Gefühle galt. Er zog ihre Hand zu sich und strich mit seiner anderen Hand sanft darüber.

„Ich habe mir nie Gedanken über irgendwelche Wünsche gemacht. Es gab für mich nur ein Ziel. Voldemorts Tod!"

Sie fühlte wie er ihre Finger betrachtete.

„Aber jetzt…"

Diese zwei Worte ließen sie aufhorchen.

„Aber jetzt?", hakte sie nach.

„Ich habe dich und Liam gesehen. Das alles ist eine vollkommen neue Welt für mich und ja ich will ein Teil von dieser Welt sein."

Er war einer der mutigsten Männer die sie kannte und eigentlich war klar, dass er auch vor so einer Kleinigkeit wie seiner Familie nicht kneifen würde. Er ließ ihre Hand los und schob sich aus dem Bett. Entschlossen kleidete er sich an, dabei wandte er ihr den Rücken zu.

Stirnrunzeln betrachtete Hermione ihn. Hatte er vor sie erneut zu verlassen? Waren seine Worte nur leere Worte gewesen? Wollte er sie nur solange besänftigen, bis er aus dem Bett gestiegen war um sich unbeschadet aus ihrer Nähe begeben zu können? Hermione schluckte und schloss kurz die Augen. Sie musste damit aufhören. Mit ihren Zweifeln trieb sie ihn nur wieder von sich fort.

„Was hast du vor? Wohin gehst du?", bevor sie es noch verhindern konnte, bombardierte sie ihn schon mit diesen Fragen.

Er wandte sich ihr zu. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein warmes Lächeln.

„In die Küche! Ich dachte, du wärst vielleicht genauso hungrig wie ich!"

Hermione kuschelte sich tiefer in die Kissen und schlang die Decke um ihren Körper. Alles hier roch nach ihm. Tief Atmete sie ein. Sie war süchtig nach diesem Mann und seinem Geruch. Sie schloss die Augen und lauschte auf die Geräusche die aus der Küche kamen. Das Klappern von Geschirr, das Klirren von Besteck und Pfeifen des Wasserkessels, drang zu ihr und ehe sie es sich versah war sie eingeschlafen.

Benommen schlug sie die Augen auf. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was sie geweckt hatte. Um sie war es, bis auf das ferne Kreischen von Möwen, still. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und ihre Hand fiel auf die andere Hälfte des Bettes. Der Platz an ihrer Seite war leer. Plötzlich hellwach setzte sie sich auf und sah sie sich suchend um.

Nahe dem Bett entdeckte sie ihn mit dem Rücken zum Fenster in einem Stuhl. Er schien sie die ganze Zeit, in der sie geschlafen hatte, beobachtet zu haben.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Hermione leicht verlegen. Es war ihr peinlich, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

„Eine Stunde. Du hast eine Stunde geschlafen!"

Eine Stunde lang hatte er sie beobachtet. Sah sie so wie sie wirklich wahr – schutzlos und offen – ohne die Maske, die jeder trug um zu verbergen, was tief in seinem Inneren wirklich vorging. Ahnte er wie verletzlich sie sich wirklich fühlte?

Das sie manchmal Angst vor der Zukunft hatte, aber vor allem davor, dass er nichts für sie empfand und für immer aus ihrem Leben verschwand. Langsam wurde sie etwas nervös unter seinem, wie sie glaubte, wissenden Blick. Ahnte er was ihr durch den Kopf ging? Er erhob sich vom Stuhl und kam auf sie zu.

„Ich werde nichts versprechen, was ich nicht gedenke zu halten. Ich werde für dich und Liam immer da sein, solange ihr mich braucht!"

Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf. Das musste doch bedeuten, dass er etwas für sie fühlte, oder? Es ging nicht mehr nur um Rache, oder Sex. Hermione schlang sie die Decke fest um sich und hob ihre Hand um ihn zu berühren.

„Was ist, wenn wir dich für immer brauchen? Wirst du bei uns bleiben?"

Er hatte sie bereits dazu überredet ihn zu heiraten, daran klammerte sie sich nun fest. Severus fing ihre Hand ein und legte sie zurück auf die Decke. Dann wandte den Blick ab. Hermione fühlte wie etwas in ihr zerbrach.

Sie erwartete einfach zu viel von ihm. Mehr als das was er ihr bereits gegeben hatte, konnte er ihr nicht geben. Sie musste endlich damit aufhören sich mehr zu erhoffen.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Severus spürte ihre Haut unter seinen Finger. Sie war so weich und warm. Kostbar wie ein Geschenk hatte er sie Stück für Stück entkleidet.

„Du bist wunderschön!", sagte er leise.

Willig ließ sie sich von ihm zum Bett führen. Mit großen Augen betrachtete sie ihn, wie er sich vor ihr auszog. Wie sie ihn wohl wahrnahm? Ob ihr gefiel was sie sah? Warum quälte er sich mit solch abstrusen Fragen in diesem Moment wo sie vollkommen unbekleidet auf seinem Bett saß und auf ihn wartete?

Plötzlich leckte sie sich über die Lippen. Eine für ihn absolut erotische und faszinierende Geste. Jeglicher Zweifel war wie weggewischt. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Bauch und strich darüber. Zischend zog er den Atem ein. Ihm war nie bewusst gewesen, wie heftig sein Körper auf sie reagierte.

„Vorsicht! Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung dir lange stand zu halten!", warnte er sie.

Fest lag seine Hand auf ihrer, bevor ihre Finger Gefahr liefen tiefer zu rutschen. Tief blickte er ihr in die Augen. Er hob seine Hand und strich ihr eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er ließ die andere folgen, legte er ihr auf die Wange und dann beugte er sich herab um sie voller Leidenschaft zu küssen. Severus konnte spüren, wie sie zurücksank und ihn mit sich zog, bis er auf ihr lag.

Ihre Körper rieben sich von Kopf bis Fuß aneinander. Er konnte sie unter sich spüren und nahm jeden ihrer leisen Seufzer wahr. Sie ließ ihre Hände seinen Rücken federleicht hinab gleiten und entfachte in ihm ein Inferno. Er musste sie berühren. Mit Lippen und Händen. Er bedeckte ihren Hals mit Küssen.

Unter seinen Lippen konnte er ihren rasenden Puls fühlen. Wie hypnotisiert davon ließ er seine Zunge über ihre Haut gleiten. Sie war mehr als sich ein Mann wünschen konnte und sie wollte ihn. Schmerzhaft grub sie ihre Nägel in seinen Rücken. Ein süßer Schmerz. Zugleich wölbte sich ihr Körper dem seinigen entgegen.

„Bitte!", wisperte sie heißer in sein Ohr.

Seine Hände schlossen sich über ihre Brüste. Zugleich konnte er fühlen wie sie ihn mit ihren Händen erkundete. Plötzlich waren ihre Lippen an seinem Hals. Sinnlich strich sie mit der Zunge über seine Haut. Bei Merlin er könnte hier mit ihr ewig liegen und sie lieben. Sie war alles was er brauchte. Er überschüttete ihren Bauch mit Küssen und umspielte ihren Bauchnabel mit der Zunge. Zufrieden nahm er ihr Aufkeuchen wahr.

Sie legte ihre Hände um seinen Kopf, zog ihn zu sich hoch und schlang die Beine um ihn. Mehr Aufforderung brauchte er nicht. Mit einem Stoß war er tief in ihr.

Überaus gesättigt und zufrieden lag er an ihrer Seite und hatte die Augen halb geschlossen. Er konnte fühlte wie sie ihr Bein ausstreckte und auch ohne sie ansehen zu müssen, konnte er spüren wie sie sich zu verändern begann. Scheinbar hatte ihr Kopf wieder das Kommando übernommen. Severus tastete nach ihrer Hand und verschränkte seine Finger mit den ihrigen.

„Worüber denkst du nach?" Das war eine gefährliche Frage. Es konnte durchaus sein, dass er die Antwort nicht hören wollte.

„Über dich, mich – über uns."

Ein schwieriges Thema. Er hatte die vergangen, zwei Tage damit zugebracht genau darüber nachzudenken.

„Gibt es eine Zukunft für uns? Wirst du mit mir zurückkommen, oder verlässt du uns?"

Innerlich wandte er sich unruhig. Diese Frage war nicht unberechtigt. Immerhin hatte er sich aus dem Staub gemacht und war nicht mehr zu ihr und seinem Sohn zurückgekommen, auch wenn er das wollte.

„Ich hatte nie wirklich eine Beziehung. Dafür blieb nie Zeit. Nicht das ich groß nach einem Menschen an meiner Seite gesucht hätte. Nicht nachdem …"

In all den vergangenen Jahren, nachdem er diese unglaubliche Dummheit begangen und sich auf Voldemorts Seite gestellt hatte, war klar für ihn klar gewesen, dass er das Recht auf eine normale Beziehung verwirkt hatte. Es war für ihn schlicht unmöglich geworden sich auf jemand anderen näher einzulassen, als auf Voldemort.

Hätte er einen anderen Menschen an sich heran gelassen, wäre dieser in tödliche Gefahr geraten. Voldemort nutze jede Schwäche seiner Mitmenschen gnadenlos aus. Er kannte kein erbarmen. Niemals.

„Voldemort hatte auf uns alle einen größeren Einfluss, als mir bisher wirklich klar war."

Hermione war klug und verstand ihn scheinbar besser als er bisher geahnt hatte. Sie versuchte wirklich in sein innerstes zu blicken, weil er ihr wichtig war. Weil sie ihn liebte. Er fühlte wie sich ihre Hand fester um seine schloss.

„Kommst du mit mir mit?"

So kannte er sie. Mutig stellte sie ihm diese Frage und darauf verdiente sie eine ehrliche Antwort.

„Wenn ich ja sage, wie stellst du dir unser Leben vor? Ich kann niemals ein ganz normaler Ehemann sein, dass ist dir hoffentlich klar?"

Seine Antwort schien sie zu amüsieren und ihre folgenden Worte bestätigten seinen Verdacht.

„Wenn ich einen normalen Ehemann gewollt hätte, dann hätte ich bereits vor Jahren, wie es sich meine Mutter gewünscht hätte, Ron geheiratet."

Innerlich musste er sich schütteln. Beinahe hätte sie das tatsächlich getan und dann hätte er diese wundervolle Frau verpasst.

„Und mit ihm ein duzend Weasleys gezeugt!", konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen. Nun war er es um dessen Mund ein Lächeln spielte.

„Was wünscht du dir?"

Diese Frage überraschte ihn wohl am meisten. Niemand interessierte sich in seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben jemals für seine Wünsche. Weder seine Mutter und auch bestimmt nicht sein Vater, geschweige den Voldemort oder Dumbeldore fragten jemals danach.

„Ich habe mir nie Gedanken über irgendwelche Wünsche gemacht. Es gab für mich nur ein Ziel. Voldemorts Tod!"

Nachdenklich betrachtete er ihre zierliche, kleine Hand in seiner. Diese Hand verfügte bereits jetzt über mehr Macht, als es Voldemort samt Elderstab jemals gehabt hatte, denn er wollte mehr von ihr.

„Aber jetzt…", begann er und brach ab.

„Aber jetzt?" Er hatte ihre Neugierde geweckt.

„Ich habe dich und Liam gesehen. Das alles ist eine vollkommen neue Welt für mich und ja ich will ein Teil von dieser Welt sein."

Er würde es sich niemals vergeben, wenn er die beiden wieder aus seinem Leben verschwinden ließ. Er wollte nicht mehr ohne sie leben. Seine Antwort erschreckte ihn selbst. Severus brauchte etwas Abstand zu sich und zu ihr. Auch wenn er jedes Wort genauso meinte, wie er es sagte, war es dennoch neu für ihn mit jemand anderen über seine Wünsche und Gefühle zu sprechen. Entschlossen verließ er das Bett und kleidete sich an.

„Was hast du vor? Wohin gehst du?"

Severus konnte aus ihrer Stimme Angst und Sorge hören. Noch traute sie seinen Worten nicht ganz. Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln um sie zu beruhigen.

„In die Küche! Ich dachte, du wärst vielleicht genauso hungrig wie ich!"

Es mochte als Ausrede gedacht sein, oder auch nicht, denn er verspürte, wenn er es sich genau überlegte tatsächlich Hunger. Vielleicht war eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen jetzt genau das richtige für sie beide?

In der Küche bereitete er einen kleinen Imbiss vor. Gurkensandwiches, Tee und ein paar Biskuits. Zu mehr reichte seine Kochkunst nicht. Er mochte viele Talente haben, aber Kochen gehörte bestimmt nicht dazu. Dabei wusste er gutes Essen durchaus zu schätzen. Er stellte alles auf ein Tablett und kehrte ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Dort erwartete ihn ein Anblick mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Sie schlief.

Er stellte das Tablett fort und kam merkwürdig ergriffen näher. Es juckte ihn in den Fingerspitzen ihr über das Haar zu streichen, aber er unter drückte diese Versuchung. Sie brauchte scheinbar dringend Schlaf und er wollte sie nicht wecken. Sie sah so friedlich und glücklich aus. War das sein Werk? Hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft einen Menschen glücklich zu machen? Nachdenklich zog er sich einen Stuhl nahe zum Bett und setzte sich. Er würde warten, bis sie wieder wach wurde.

Er fühlte genau den Moment in dem sie erwachte. Ihre Atmung veränderte sich und ihre Hand bewegte sich suchend über den Platz an dem er zuvor gelegen hatte. Sie schien ihn zu suchen. Plötzlich richtete sie sich auf und sah sich um. Leicht verlegen blickte sie ihn an. Sie mochte es scheinbar nicht, dass er sie beobachtet hatte.

„Wie spät ist es?"

Ihre Frage bewies ihm, dass es ihr tatsächlich peinlich war, dass er sie so gesehen hatte.

„Eine Stunde. Du hast eine Stunde geschlafen!"

Er musste selbst erst auf die Uhr blicken. Für ihn war die Zeit wie im Fluge vergangen, so sehr hatte ihn ihr Anblick gefangen genommen. Unsicher spielten ihre Finger mit der Decke. Sie schien Zuversicht brauchen und die konnte nur er ihr geben.

„Ich werde nichts versprechen, was ich nicht gedenke zu halten. Ich werde für dich und Liam immer da sein, solange ihr mich braucht!"

Er war aufgestanden und zu ihr ans Bett getreten. Hoffnungsvoll sah sie hoch zu ihm und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.

„Was ist, wenn wir dich für immer brauchen? Wirst du bei uns bleiben?"

Diese Frage machte ihm Angst. War er für die Ewigkeit schon bereit? Ohne ein Wort wandte er sich ab. Sein Herz sagte ja, aber sein Verstand zweifelte noch.


	25. Chapter 25

25

„Zeig meiner Mutter nicht, wenn du dich vor ihr fürchtest!", beschwor sie ihn noch, ehe sie den Zeitumkehrer zu drehen begann.

Sie sah die Fragen in seinen Augen, aber dafür war es nun zu spät. Ihre Reise hatte bereits begonnen und vermutlich würden sie genau rechtzeitig zurück sein, bevor ihre Mutter mit Liam kam. Hermione spürte wie sie bereits nervös wurde. Für ihre Mutter war ihr Single-Dasein ein sehr heikles Thema und wer konnte schon sagen wie sie auf Severus reagieren würde.

Jedenfalls kannte sie sie schon lange genug um sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst zu machen. Wenn es um ihr einziges Kind ging, dann nahm ihre beschützende Mutterliebe beizeiten die seltsamsten Formen an. Innerlich seufzte sie. Severus war ihr auf ihre Frage eine Antwort schuldig geblieben, aber was hatte sie erwartet?

Wie sollte er anders auf ihren kindischen Anfall reagieren? Für immer zu fragen, war einfach töricht gewesen. Immerhin hatte er sich darauf eingelassen zu bleiben und er wollte sie heiraten. Alles andere würde sich mit der Zeit schon finden. Sie wussten vielleicht viel übereinander, aber im Grunde kannte sie sich beide kaum. Eindringlich betrachtete sie ihn. Alles an ihm war ihr in kürzester Zeit lieb und teuer geworden.

Die Reise war so schnell zu Ende, wie sie begonnen hatte und schon standen sie wieder in ihrem – ehemalig seinem – Haus.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte er und stellte seine Tasche ab.

Diesmal hatte er sein Gepäck mitgebracht. Eine winzig, kleine Reisetasche, aber in ihr verbargen sich wahrlich ein riesiger Schatz an Büchern, Tränken, Kräutern und Pilzen und natürlich seine unentbehrlichen schwarzen Roben. Irgendwann sollten sie über seine Kleiderwahl einmal sprechen. Nicht das sie es nicht lieben würde, wenn er mit seiner dunklen Kleidung durch die Gänge von Hogwarts streifte, aber hier wäre es vielleicht besser er würde sich angepasster kleiden.

Geräusche an der Tür enthoben sie einer Antwort. Sie waren zurück. Tief holte sie Luft und sah ihm noch einmal in die Augen, dann eilte sie zur Tür.

„Schon zurück? Und wie hat es dir gefallen?"

Sie hob Liam in die Höhe und herzte ihn.

„Es war toll!", schwärmte ihr Sohn, als sie ihn wieder auf die Füße stellte.

„Komm doch rein!", bat sie ihre Mutter, die noch etwas unschlüssig in der Tür stand.

„Komm Oma! Ich zeig dir den schwarzen Mann, der von nun an bei uns wohnen wird!", rief in diesem Moment ihr Sohn.

Herimone verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Sie hätte gerne diesen Augenblick anders gestaltet, aber ihr Sohn sah das scheinbar anders.

„Er redete die ganze Zeit von nichts anderem. Jetzt bin ich schon ganz neugierig, wenn er damit wohl gemeint hat!"

Hermiones Mutter versuchte über ihre Schulter hinweg einen Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen, aber noch versperrte sie ihr die Sicht.

„Er meinte damit wohl mich! Darf ich mich Ihnen vorstellen? Mein Name ist Severus Snape!"

Hermione konnte seine Stimme dicht hinter sich hören. Er war ihr also gefolgt. Vorsichtig trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite um die Sicht auf ihn freizugeben. Er hatte seinen Titel weggelassen. Warum verschwieg er ihrer Mutter, dass er Professor war? Absicht oder Zufall? Ihre Mutter musterte ihn ungeniert von Kopf bis Fuß. An ihrer Miene war unschwer zu erkennen, dass ihr Urteil niederschmetternd ausfiel.

„Nun Mr. Snape, darf ich fragen womit Sie ihr Geld verdienen oder empfinden Sie das zu unhöfflich?"

Hermione wollte am liebsten vor Scham im Boden versinken.

„Aber nicht doch! Ich habe lange Zeit in Hogwarts unterrichtet, doch jetzt bin ich auf der Suche nach einer neuen Aufgabe. Aber zurzeit konzentriere ich mich auf das bisher Wichtigste in meinem Leben!", erwiderte er scheinbar gelassen und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Vielleicht machte sie sich auch umsonst Sorgen? Dieser Mann hatte, ohne dabei in Schweiß auszubrechen, Voldemort ausspioniert und belogen.

„Ach ja? Und was wäre das?", hakte ihre Mutter neugierig nach.

Noch konnte sie diesem hagern, blassen Mann nicht wirklich etwas abgewinnen, was ihr finsterer Ausdruck eindeutig bewies.

„Liam, geh bitte auf dein Zimmer!", befahl Hermione ihrem Sohn.

Es konnte sein, dass das hier etwas unschön ablief. Sie kannte ihre Mutter und sie hatte so eine Ahnung wie Severus darauf reagieren könnte. Und wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Meine Verlobte und unseren gemeinsamen Sohn natürlich!"

Noch nie sah Hermione ihre Mutter sprachlos. Sie war eine begnadete Zahnärztin und den Umgang mit schwierigen Patienten gewohnt. Von daher fiel es ihr nie schwer auf alles die passende Antwort zu finden. Nur nicht diesmal. Dieses Mal ließ sie ihre Schlagfertigkeit in den Stich. Severus hatte erreicht, wo andere scheiterten. Ihre Mutter schwieg. Ganze zwei Minuten lang und dann kam Leben in sie.

„Was soll das heißen euer gemeinsamer Sohn?"

Diese Frage richtete sich ausschließlich an Hermione. Diese presste gerade die Lippen fest aufeinander, ganz so als wollte sie auf keinen Fall dazu etwas sagen. Sie überlegte es sich aber rasch anders, als bemerkte wie Severus neben ihr tief Luft holte. Es war besser, sie beantwortete die Frage.

„Severus hat mich gebeten ihn zu heiraten und da wir uns bereits seit vielen Jahren kennen und er der Vater von Liam ist, habe ich eingewilligt!", sagte sie beinahe trotzig. Ihre Mutter öffnete bereits den Mund, aber Hermione war noch nicht fertig.

„Außerdem liebe ich ihn!"

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und stellte sich schützend vor Severus, was im Anbetracht seiner Größe und dessen wozu er fähig war, eigentlich lächerlich war. Er war bestimmt der letzte der Schutz benötigte. Ihre Mutter sah von einem zum anderen.

„Du liebst ihn?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Offenbar fiel es ihrer Mutter schwer ihr zu glauben. Obwohl, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er auch auf sie eine sehr einschüchternde Wirkung gehabt. Erst später erkannte sie seine anderen Qualitäten und in letzter Zeit entdeckte sie noch viel mehr an ihm.

„Du hast ihn nicht einmal erwähnt. Ich finde das Ganze kommt doch etwas plötzlich und außerdem bist du dir sicher, dass er der Vater von Liam ist? Es könnte doch auch dieser, wie hieß er noch gleich, ah Ron Weasley gewesen sein?"

Ihre Mutter war offensichtlich mit ihrer Wahl nicht einverstanden. Hinter ihr wurde Severus starr und sie konnte seinen Zorn beinahe greifbar spüren.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher und nein, ich werde nicht länger mit dir darüber diskutieren. Ich bitte dich nur meine Entscheidung nicht länger in Frage zu stellen und sie einfach zu akzeptieren! Und vielleicht kannst du dich auch eines Tages mit mir freuen."

Still kam man darüber ein sich bei einer gemeinsamen Tasse Kaffee zu entspannen und dabei manche Themen unberührt zu lassen. Eine gute Stunde später machte sich ihre Mutter auf den Nachhauseweg. An der Tür nahm sie ihre Tochter in den Arm. Das hatte sie schon viele Jahre nicht getan.

„Wenn du glücklich bist, dann freue ich mich für dich!", flüsterte sie ihr zu, dann ging sie.

„Es tut mir leid, sie ist …", begann sie sobald sie zurück war. Severus hatte in der Küche auf sie gewartet.

„Fürsorglich? Besorgt? Eine Mutter die ihr Kind liebt und es beschützen will?"

Herimone verzog leicht den Mund.

„Genau, aber sie übertreibt dabei ein bisschen!"

Müde ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Danke, dass du trotzdem geblieben bist!"

Severus zog einen Stuhl zu ihr heran und nahm Platz.

„Ich habe dir versprochen zu bleiben und daran halte ich mich!", kam es ernst von ihm.

„Ja das hast du!" Hermione rubbelte sich mit der Hand über das rechte Auge, ganz so als würde sich etwas Schmerzhaftes darin befinden.

„Ich wünschte nur … du gibst mir das Gefühl als handelte es sich für dich als reine Pflichterfüllung, als müsstest du das tun!"

Hermione erhob sich und füllte den Wasserkessel mit Wasser. Nicht weil sie plötzliche Lust auf Tee verspürte, sondern weil sie irgendetwas zu tun brauchte. Sie musste ihre Hände einfach beschäftigen. Sie hatte sich einfach zuviel von ihm erhofft. Lautlos trat er von hinten an sie heran und beinahe wäre sie erschrocken zusammengezuckt, als sie seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

„Nicht bloß Pflichterfüllung. Dazu bräuchte ich nicht hier zu sein!", widersprach er ihr sanft. Hermione schloss die Augen. Sie spürte wie die Hoffnung in ihr zu wachsen begann.

„Mich hat die Rache, für das was du mir angetan hast, zu dir getrieben!", eröffnete er ihr.

Unwillkürlich sanken ihre Schultern herab.

„Ich muss Abendessen für Liam machen. Er hat bestimmt Hunger.", sagte sie resigniert.

„Warte! Ich bin noch nicht fertig!", hielt er sie zurück.

„Denn das war nicht alles."

Stumm lauschte sie seinen Worten. Er wusste, dass sie ihn liebte. Sie hatte es ihm gesagt und sie hatte es ihrer Mutter gesagt.


	26. Chapter 26

26

„Zeig meiner Mutter nicht, wenn du dich vor ihr fürchtest!"

Fragend runzelte er die Stirn. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Ihre Mutter war, wie ihr Vater, Zahnarzt. Eigentlich kein sehr spannender Beruf. Nicht einmal für einen Muggel. Warum, bei Merlins Bart, sollte er sich vor so einer Frau fürchten. Zu gerne hätte er sie danach gefragt, doch sie hatte den Zeitumkehrer bereits in Gang gesetzt und in schnellen Bildern begannen sie sich durch die Zeit zu bewegen.

Schon bald würden sie wieder bei ihr sein. Er konnte ihren stillen Seufzer auf den Lippen sehen. Worüber dachte sie nach? Über ihn, oder ihre Mutter? Beinahe ohne Worte waren sie darüber eingekommen, sich anzukleiden und abzureisen. Er war ihr bewusst eine Antwort auf ihre letzte Frage schuldig geblieben. Noch nie hatte er einem anderen Wesen auf dieser Welt die Ewigkeit versprochen, denn eins hatte er gelernt in seinem Leben. Man musste vorsichtig mit seinen Worten sein, sie konnten auf einen schrecklich zurückfallen.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?"

Kaum war ihre kurze Reise zu Ende, stellte er ihr sogleich diese Frage. Er würde sich doch nicht vor einer einfachen Frau, die keinerlei magischen Fähigkeiten besaß, fürchten. Doch bevor sie ihm eine Antwort geben konnte, waren bereits Stimmen an der Eingangstür zu hören. Sein Sohn war zurück. Sein Sohn. Er war Vater eines Kindes. Immer noch erschien ihm das wie ein Wunder. Severus hatte niemals geglaubt das erleben zu können.

„Schon zurück? Und wie hat es dir gefallen?"

Hörte er Hermione vermutlich ihren Sohn fragen. Er war bewusst zurückgeblieben. So konnte sie ihre Mutter in Ruhe darüber informieren, dass sich einiges in ihrem Leben ändern wird, denn er hatte nicht vor jemals mehr daraus zu verschwinden.

„Komm doch rein!", forderte sie die Beiden gerade auf, doch dann war die Stimme von Liam zu hören. Er war eindeutig sein Sohn, wie er schmunzelnd für sich feststellte, dann ging er den anderen entgegen.

„Komm Oma! Ich zeig dir den schwarzen Mann, der von nun an bei uns wohnen wird!"

Sah ihn Liam so? Als schwarzen Mann? Unwillkürlich blickte er an sich herab. Sein ganzes Leben lang trug er keine andere Farbe. Nur schwarze Kleider. Vielleicht war jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen auch da etwas zu ändern. Liam sollte nicht mit einem Vater aufwachsen müssen, der anders ist. Eines Tages wird er bestimmt Freunde mit nachhause nehmen. Dunkel erinnerte er sich daran, wie er sich als Kind gefühlt hatte. Seine Kleidung war alt, gebraucht und ihm viel zu groß gewesen. Er hatte es gehasst.

„Er redete die ganze Zeit von nichts anderem. Jetzt bin ich schon ganz neugierig, wenn er damit wohl gemeint hat!"

Zum ersten Mal hörte er die Stimme von Hermiones Mutter. Sie klang aufrichtig neugierig und interessiert. Er hatte mittlerweile beide Frauen erreicht. Sie standen immer noch nahe der Eingangstür. Hermione mit dem Rücken zu ihm und Mrs. Granger ihr gegenüber. Sie war eine ältere Ausgabe ihrer Tochter. Obwohl ihre Haare eine Spur heller und ihre Augen mehr grün als braun waren, so war die Ähnlichkeit unverkennbar. Beide waren gleich groß und besaßen eine schlanke Statur. Um Mrs. Grangers Augen lagen ein paar Lachfalten und sie hatte einige silberne Strähnen, die sich durch ihr Haar zogen. Würde Hermione in ein paar Jahren so aussehen? Er würde alles dafür geben um hier sein und das erleben zu können. Leise räusperte er sich. Es wurde wohl Zeit, dass er sich einmischte.

„Er meinte damit wohl mich! Darf ich mich Ihnen vorstellen? Mein Name ist Severus Snape!"

Hermione trat ein Stück zur Seite um ihrer Mutter die Möglichkeit zu geben ihn zu sehen. Ungeniert betrachtete diese ihn. Offen begegnete er ihrem Blick und so entging ihm nicht, dass sie von ihm offensichtlich nur sehr wenig hielt.

„Nun Mr. Snape, darf ich fragen womit Sie ihr Geld verdienen oder empfinden Sie das zu unhöfflich?"

Severus kannte sich mit Spitzen aus. Jedes einzelne Wort von Mrs. Granger war eine Spitze gegen ihn, aber das berührte ihn kaum. Sie war einfach nur eine Mutter, die ihr Kind beschützen und für dieses nur das Beste wollte und zweifellos war er das in ihren Augen nicht. Für keine Tochter dieser Welt.

„Aber nicht doch! Ich habe lange Zeit in Hogwarts unterrichtet, doch jetzt bin ich auf der Suche nach einer neuen Aufgabe. Aber zurzeit konzentriere ich mich auf das bisher Wichtigste in meinem Leben!", erwiderte er höfflich.

Das seine Arbeit mehr Tarnung für seine eigentliche Aufgabe diente, nämlich für Dumbeldore Voldemort auszuspionieren und zu dessen Sturz beizutragen. Er war ein Spion für beide Seiten gewesen, doch während der eine, Voldmort, dachte, er wäre ihm Treu ergeben, hatte er nur ein Ziel gehabt. Ihn zu vernichten.

„Ach ja? Und was wäre das?" Ihr finsterer Blick sprach Bände. Für sie würde er niemals einen guten Schwiegersohn abgeben.

„Liam, geh bitte auf dein Zimmer!"

Liam hatte still und wie gebannt von einem zum anderen geblickt. Bestimmt verstand er noch nicht ganz was hier vor sich ging, aber dennoch war auch für ihn die Spannung die in der Luft lag spürbar. Ohne Widerworte gehorchte er seiner Mutter und lief auf sein Zimmer. Was vielleicht ganz gut war, so konnte er ganz ungeniert das sagen, was er wirklich wollte.

„Meine Verlobte und unser gemeinsamer Sohn natürlich!", ließ er für Herimones Mutter die Bombe platzen.

Geschockt war ein zu mildes Wort, für das was sich tatsächlich in Mrs. Grangers Gesicht abspielte und dabei ließ sich schwer sagen, was sie mehr entsetzte. Die Vorstellung er könnte schon bald ihr Schwiegersohn sein, oder die Tatsache, dass er der Vater ihres einzigen Enkelkindes war.

„Was soll das heißen euer gemeinsamer Sohn?"

Mrs. Grangers argwöhnischer Blick richtete sich ganz auf ihre Tochter. Sie glaubte ihm nicht. Tja irgendwie konnte er sie sogar verstehen. Er war eben kein Hauptgewinn. Dennoch konnte er nicht still daneben stehen, während sich ihr Unmut nun gegen Hermione richtete. Instinktiv wollte er sie beschützten.

„Severus hat mich gebeten ihn zu heiraten und da wir uns bereits seit vielen Jahren kennen und er der Vater von Liam ist, habe ich eingewilligt!"

Sie war wie eine Löwin, wenn es um etwas ging was ihr wichtig war. Schützend hatte sie sich vor ihm gestellt. Sie würde nicht mal ihrer Mutter erlauben ihn zu beleidigen. Dieser kleine Schritt von ihr, hatte eine ungeheure Wirkung auf ihn. In ihm regten sich Gefühl, von dessen Existenz er nicht einmal gewusst hatte.

„Außerdem liebe ich ihn!"

Severus musste kurz die Augen schließen. Wie gerne hätte er sie jetzt seine Arme geschlossen. Sie verteidigte ihn, sie beschützte ihn und sie liebte ihn. Was könnte er sich jemals mehr wünschen? Lautlos holte er tief Luft.

„Du liebst ihn?"

Hermiones Mutter war noch nicht fertig und so einfach würde sie die Worte ihrer Tochter wie es schien auch nicht glauben.

„Du hast ihn nicht einmal erwähnt. Ich finde das Ganze kommt doch etwas plötzlich und außerdem bist du dir sicher, dass er der Vater von Liam ist? Es könnte doch auch dieser, wie hieß er noch gleich, ah Ron Weasley gewesen sein?"

Unwillkürlich versteifte sich Severus. Dieser Frau wäre es tausendmal lieber Weasley wäre der Vater seines Sohnes, denn dann müsste sie ihn nicht länger ertragen. Er fühlte wie der Zorn in ihm hoch kroch. Liam war sein Junge und niemand würde ihm diesen wegnehmen.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher und nein, ich werde nicht länger mit dir darüber diskutieren. Ich bitte dich nur meine Entscheidung nicht länger in Frage zu stellen und sie einfach zu akzeptieren! Und vielleicht kannst du dich auch eines Tages mit mir freuen."

Diesmal klang Hermiones Stimme schon um einiges schärfer. Sie würde es offensichtlich nicht mehr länger dulden, dass ihre Mutter ihn beleidigte. Mrs. Granger blickte noch eine paar Sekunden zwischen den beiden hin und her, dann strafte sie die Schultern. Vorerst würde sie scheinbar die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen.

Mrs. Granger blieb noch eine knappe Stunde und trank mit ihnen Kaffee. Dabei schaffte sie es tatsächlich nicht ein weiters, beleidigendes Wort fallen zulassen. Später als sie ging, begleitete Hermione sie zur Tür. Er selbst blieb zurück. Es gab für die beiden genug zu besprechen, wo sie ihn ganz sicher nicht dabei haben wollten.

„Es tut mir leid, sie ist …", sagte sie, sobald sie zurück war. Offensichtlich war ihr das Verhalten ihrer Mutter peinlich.

„Fürsorglich? Besorgt? Eine Mutter die ihr Kind liebt und es beschützen will?", half er ihr mit Worten aus und beendete so für sie den Satz. Es musste ihr nicht peinlich sein. Familienmitglieder konnten beizeiten etwas schwierig sein.

„Genau, aber sie übertreibt dabei ein bisschen!"

Erschöpft sank sie auf einen Stuhl. Wie schwer musste das alles für sie sein. Zuerst musste sie sich mit seinem plötzlichen Auftauchen herumschlagen und jetzt auch noch mit ihrer Mutter. Wie gerne hätte er tröstend einen Arm um sie gelegt, aber da er sich nicht sicher war, wie sie diese Geste aufnahm, ließ er es lieber.

„Danke, dass du trotzdem geblieben bist!", flüsterte sie gerade.

Nachdenklich packte er einen Stuhl und platzierte ihn dicht vor sie, dann ließ er sich darauf nieder. Er hatte nie vor gehabt sie im Stich zu lassen.

„Ich habe dir versprochen zu bleiben und daran halte ich mich!", sagte er todernst. Er würde die Beiden niemals verlassen und wenn es sein musste mit seinem Leben beschützen.

„Ja das hast du!" Wie resigniert sie klang und das störte ihn.

„Ich wünschte nur … du gibst mir das Gefühl als handelte es sich für dich als eine reine Pflichterfüllung, als müsstest du das tun!"

Wieder hatte er sie enttäuscht. Es war für ihn nicht bloß Pflichterfüllung. Tief in ihm regten sich die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle für sie. Sie war in seinem Blut, in seinem Geist und in seiner Seele. Sie war alles für ihn.

„Nicht bloß Pflichterfüllung. Dazu bräuchte ich nicht hier zu sein!", sagte er mild.

Umständlich hatte sie in der Küche zu hantieren begonnen und so war er ihr leise gefolgt. Sanft legte er ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter. Vielleicht war jetzt der Moment gekommen, einmal offen das auszusprechen, was er sonst immer tief in sich trug. Er war kein Mann der großen Worte, wenn es um seine Gefühle ging, aber jetzt war es wichtig, dass er es zumindest versuchte.

„Mich hat die Rache, für das was du mir angetan hast, zu dir getrieben!", begann er zu erzählen und sah gleich, dass er sie an einem wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

„Ich muss Abendessen für Liam machen. Er hat bestimmt Hunger." Aus jedem ihrer Worte war der Schmerz der Enttäuschung herauszuhören.

„Warte! Ich bin noch nicht fertig!" Er musste sie daraus erlösen und ihr endlich sagen, was er für sie fühlte. Heute Abend war ihm klar geworden, wie wichtig sie und Liam für ihn waren. Er kannte sie noch kaum und dennoch nahmen sie bereits einen festen Platz in seinem Herzen ein und das musste sie wissen.

„Denn das war nicht alles."


	27. Chapter 27

Hallo Liesl Snake!

Vielen Dank für deine vielen lieben Revwies! Es hat gedauert, aber hier ist nun endlich das letzte Kapitel!

Liebe Grüße

Gaby

27

Beinahe hätte er es getan und das L-Wort gesagt. Es lag ihm bereits auf der Zunge, aber bevor es aus seinem Mund herausbrechen konnte, rettete ihn sein Sohn. Unbemerkt von ihm und Hermione, wie ihm ihr überraschter Blick bestätigte, hatte er die Küche betreten.

„Ich habe Hunger!", forderte Liam lautstark und enthob ihn so einer Antwort.

Dummerweise wusste er nicht ob er seinem Sohn dankbar sein sollte, oder ob er darüber enttäuscht war. Einmal versuchte er seinem Herzen zu folgen und wie erwartet wurde er dabei unterbrochen. Seufzend trat er einige Schritte von Hermione zurück. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich grenzenlose Enttäuschung. Wie gerne hätte er den Kummer, denn er ihr erneut bereitet hatte, einfach weggewischt, aber das musste warten.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er wie Liam ihn neugierig beobachtete. Bisher hatten sie noch kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Was sagte man zu einem Fünfjährigen, von dem erst vor kurzem erfahren hatte, dass es der eigene Sohn war? Vorsichtig ging er vor ihm in die Hocke. Dunkle Augen trafen auf dunkle Augen. Aufmerksam sah Liam ihn an.

Er schien ihn weder zu fürchten, noch sein Aussehen als seltsam zu finden. Plötzlich streckte der Junge seine Hand aus und berührte ihn an der Wange. Hatte er Angst, dass er sich vor seinen Augen in Luft auflöste? Obwohl, wenn er wirklich wollte, konnte er sogar das.

„Magst du Hunde?"

Diese Frage riss Severus aus seiner Betrachtung.

„Ich hatte nie einen, also ich …", erwiderte er etwas unbeholfen. In seiner Kindheit gab es nur Haustiere, wenn sich irgendein Ungeziefer ins Haus verirrt hatte. Sein Vater war der Meinung er hätte schon genug Mäuler zu stopfen, als er ihn einmal haargenau dieselbe Frage vor Jahren gestellt hatte.

„Oma hat einen kleinen Hund, aber Mama sagt wir dürfen keinen haben, weil ein Hund viel Arbeit macht, aber ich kann mich doch um ihn kümmern!", plapperte Liam weiter. „Kann ich einen Hund haben?"

Diese Frage richtete er direkt an Severus, dabei blickte er ihn mit großen, unschuldigen Augen an und spontan hätte er sofort ja gesagt. In seinem Rücken spürte er einen finsteren und strengen Blick. Langsam sah er über die Schultern zurück. Sie stand, mit dem Rücken zur Küche und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ihr Blick sprach Bände. Leicht räusperte sich Severus. Das konnte jetzt schwierig werden. Egal was er sagte, einer der Beiden würde vermutlich danach sauer auf ihn sein.

„Also, wenn deine Mutter sagt …", begann er vorsichtig, dabei blickte er unentwegt in Hermiones Augen und da wusste er, dass es das richtige gewesen war. Zufrieden mit sich sah er wieder auf seinen Sohn. In dessen Augen glitzerten Tränen.

„Bitte!", bettelte er herzzerreißend.

„Obwohl andererseits bin ich ja jetzt da und da könnte man …"

Hinter ihm ertönte ein entrüstetes Schnauben und vor sich sah er ein strahlendes Gesicht und schön langsam drängte sich ihm der Verdacht auf, dass er, egal wie er es drehte und was er sagte, nicht gewinnen konnte.

Finster blickte er seinen Sohn an und nun war er es der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Er hatte jahrelang, zwar gegen seinen Willen, unzählige unbegabte Kinder unterrichtet. Er wusste wie man mit Kindern umging.

„Du und deine Mutter ihr hattet das schon besprochen und sie hat sich dagegen entschieden! Also gibt es keinen Hund!", erklärte er hart und kalt.

Nun brach der kleine Liam endgültig in Tränen aus. Schutzsuchend lief er zu seiner Mutter. Bestimmt hielt er ihn nun für ein grausames Monster. Jedenfalls Hermione tat es, wenn er den Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht richtig deutete.

Er war so sensibel wie ein Holzklotz. Nicht nur das er mit keinem Wort mehr erwähnte, was er bevor Liam hereingeplatzt war, begonnen hatte, nein nun schaffte er es auch noch ihren Sohn zu verletzten. Am liebsten würde sie ihn rauswerfen und erst wieder hereinlassen, wenn sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

Was nur wollte er ihr vorhin sagen? Hermione kümmerte sich, sobald sie ihren Sohn getröstet hatte und ihm fest versprochen hatte über einen Hund noch einmal nachzudenken, um das Abendessen. Dabei fiel ihr Blick immer wieder wütend auf Severus. Dieser schien nur darauf zu warten das sie etwas sagte, aber solange Liam in der Nähe war, würde sie das nicht tun. Liam hatte sich sein Spielzeugauto geholt und fuhr damit auf dem Esstisch auf und ab.

Er hatte, seit der Abfuhr von Severus, noch kein Wort mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Gelegentlich warf er seinem Vater über den Tisch finstere Blicke zu und so fand auch das Essen statt. In eisigem Schweigen. Hermione brachte kaum einen Bissen hinunter, eigentlich war ihr der Appetit vergangen. Warum hatte er nicht weiter gesprochen? Seufzend räumte sie das Geschirr ab und trug ihrem Sohn auf sich einen Pyjama anzuziehen und sich die Zähne zu putzen.

Sie waren wieder alleine. Langsam stand er auf. Es gab etwas, dass er ihr sagen sollte, auch wenn sie es höchstwahrscheinlich jetzt nicht hören wollte. Um seinen Sohn würde er sich später kümmern. Er war einfach noch nicht soweit ein guter Vater zu sein, sofern er das jemals war. Diese Rolle hatte er noch nie gehabt. Leise räusperte er sich hinter ihr. Sie hatte sich mit dem Geschirr in die Küche verschanzt. Offensichtlich war sie immer noch wütend auf ihn.

„Ich war auf diese Frage nicht vorbereitet gewesen.", sagte er schlicht.

Das war keine Entschuldigung, sondern eine Feststellung. Hermione schloss die Augen. Sie hatte ihm unrecht getan. Wie sollte er wissen, was Kinder sich wünschten? Er hatte nie eines auf der Schule danach gefragt. Und natürlich wollte er, bei der ersten Bitte seines Sohnes, diesen nicht gleich enttäuschen.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihn heute ins Bett bringen. Ich habe so das sichere Gefühl, es würde euch beiden gut tun.", schlug sie sanft vor.

Sie musste damit aufhören ihn beständig wegen irgendetwas zu beschuldigen. Vermutlich versuchte er genauso wie sie, einfach nur sein bestes zu geben und scheiterte dabei kläglich. Stirnrunzeln musterte er sie kurz, dann verließ er wortlos die Küche.

Sein Sohn würde ihn wahrscheinlich zum Teufel jagen. Heute hatte er sich bei ihm nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert. Bestimmt saß er in seinem Zimmer und bereute bereits ihn, bei ihrem ersten Treffen, so freudig empfangen zu haben. Langsam öffnete er die Tür zu Liams Zimmer. Sein Sohn saß am Fußboden und sortierte seine Autos. Es gab verschiedene Lastwagen, Geländewagen und natürlich sein kleines rotes Auto.

„Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte Severus leise.

Statt einer Antwort zuckte Liam nur mit den Schultern. Severus wertete das als ein ja und trat ein. Hinter sich schloss er die Tür.

„Ich soll dich ins Bett bringen!"

Im Grunde genommen hatte er bisher Kinder zurück ins Bett gejagt und noch nie auf nette Art gebracht. Vermutlich würde er auch das vermasseln.

„Ich will aber nicht! Ich bin noch gar nicht müde!", kam es patzig von Liam. Ohne aufzublicken spielte er weiter.

Severus richtete Hilfe suchend den Blick zur Decke. Geduld war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen, aber wenn er bei Liam punkten wollte, sollte er sich bemühen welche zu haben.

„Es ist bereits spät. Du musst jetzt ins Bett!", sagte er bestimmt. Bemühte sich aber dabei nicht allzu streng zu klingen.

Es war sein Sohn. Er hatte seinen Vater gefürchtet und gehasst. Dieses Schicksal wollte er auf keinen Fall für Liam. Er sollte glücklich sein. Kind sein können ohne Angst und Furcht.

„Okay!", kam es gleichgültig von ihm. Er ließ die Autos einfach stehen, erhob sich und schlüpfte in sein Bett. Severus wollte gerade das Licht ausmachen und wieder gehen, doch Liam hielt ihn zurück.

„Mummy ließt mir immer noch eine Geschichte vor, damit ich besser einschlafen kann!"

Kurz flackerte Panik in Severus Blick auf. Er hatte noch nie und zu keiner Zeit irgendjemand etwas vorgelesen nur damit dieser besser einschlafen konnte. Fordernd hielt Liam ihm ein Buch entgegen und so fügte er sich seufzend in sein Schicksal. Langsam begann er zu lesen. Es ging um zwei Hasen.

Einen großen und einen kleinen Hasen, die sich gegenseitig erzählten wie lieb sie einander hatten. Es ging um die Unendlichkeit der Liebe. Zuerst las er ohne zu verstehen, doch umso weiter er kam, umso mehr ergriffen ihn die Worte.

Es waren keine großen Worte und auch keine Zahlreichen, aber dennoch gingen sie tief. Sein Sohn war längst eingeschlafen, bevor er die letzte Seite erreicht hatte.

„Bis zum Mond und wieder zurück …", flüsterte er und strich ihm dabei über den Kopf. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen.

Noch nie hatte er so tief empfunden wie jetzt in diesem Augenblick. Er kannte ihn noch kaum, aber dennoch war er jetzt schon für ihn der großartigste, einzigartigste Mensch den er je kannte.

Er blieb lange fort. Sollte sie sich Sorgen machen? Sie hatte zwei Gläser mit Wein gefüllt und ein paar Kerzen angezündet. Romantik war zwischen ihnen bisher eindeutig zu kurz gekommen. Bevor sie sich auf das gemütliche Sofa im Wohnzimmer fallen ließ, sprang sie noch schnell unter die Dusche und schlüpfte dann in ein schwarzes Jerseykleid, das ihre Kurven vorteilhaft zur Geltung brachte.

Sie trug einen Hauch von Parfüm hinter ihren Ohren und zwischen ihren Brüsten auf, dann kehrte sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo er sie bereits erwartete. Er hatte sich gesetzt und sah etwas angegriffen aus.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", entfuhr es ihr unwillkürlich und erregte so seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Scheinbar hatte er sie bis jetzt nicht wahrgenommen. Augenblicklich veränderte sich sein Ausdruck. Egal was er davor empfunden hatte, es war durch ihren Anblick wie weggewischt worden und Begehren gewichen. Unwillkürlich richtete er sich gerade auf. Gespielt gelassen kam sie auf ihn zu.

Er ließ sie dabei keinen Moment aus den Augen. In sicherem Abstand zu ihm auf die Kante des Sofas sinken. Sie hielt bewusst den Blick gesenkt. Ihr würde kein einziges Wort mehr einfallen, wenn sie ihn jetzt ansah. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war geladen und ihr war bereits viel zu heiß.

„Wirst du es mir sagen?", fragte sie leise.

Sie war wunderschön und der dezente Hauch ihres Parfums der zu ihm wehte, als sie sich auf die Kante ihres Sofas fallen ließ, brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand. So war es nur verständlich, dass er keine Ahnung davon hatte wovon sie sprach.

„Wie …?", brachte er zusammenhangslos über die Lippen. Eigentlich gab er in seinem Kopf im Augenblick nur einen einzigen Gedanken – sie zu lieben.

„Du wolltest mir vorhin in der Küche etwas sagen. Was war das?"

Ungeduldig und streng, so klang sie in seinen Ohren. Er ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie dicht zu sich heran.

„Weißt du wie lieb ich dich hab?"

Diese Worte ließen ihren Atem stocken.

„Ein interessantes Buch!"

Hastig entzog sie ihm ihre Hand. Ja, er hatte das Buch zitiert, aber die paar Zeilen, so einfach sie waren, drückten auch das aus was er für sie empfand.

„Ich bin nicht hier, weil ich muss, oder wegen Liam. Natürlich bin ich wegen ihm hier, aber das ist nicht, wie du mir vorgeworfen hast, etwas was ich aus Pflichtgefühl tue."

Ihre Geduld war erschöpft. Fahrig strich sie sich durch die Haare. Konnte er es nicht einfach sagen? Egal was? Musste er, wie er es früher als Lehrer tat, ihr zuvor noch einen Vortrag halten?

„Severus, bitte!", sagte sie schroff.

Sie war aufgesprungen und lief gereizt auf und ab. Severus erhob sich ebenfalls und folgte ihr. Sanft packte er sie bei den Schultern und zwang sie so stehen zu bleiben.

„Hast du das jemals erlebt? Das du etwas brauchst, von dem du zuvor gar nicht wusstest, dass es in deinem Leben fehlt?"

Diese Frage verwirrte sie.

„Ich brauche dich und Liam."

Fest sah er ihr in die Augen.

„Warum?", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

„Weil … weil ich dich liebe! Jedenfalls glaube ich das!"

Es war heraus. Er hatte es gesagt. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er die Wörter benutzt, die er noch nie gebraucht hatte. Gerührt fiel Hermione ihn um den Hals. Sie hatte so viel erwartet und noch mehr gehofft und doch überraschte sie sein Geständnis. Auch wenn es nur ein halbes Geständnis war. Fest drückte sie ihn an sich, wild entschlossen ihn niemals mehr loszulassen.

„Sag mir, dass das kein Traum ist!", bat sie eindringlich.

„Du träumst nicht.", bestätigte er ihr und küsste sie.

Seit zwei Wochen war sie nun seine Frau. Mit jedem weiteren Tag entdeckte er immer wieder Neues an ihr, dass ihn bezauberte, mehr noch als ein einfacher Trank es jemals geschafft hätte. War das Liebe?

Liam war ein Junge wie ein Vater es sich nur wünschen konnte. Schon jetzt zeigte er eine außergewöhnliche Begabung. Scheinbar geriet er ganz nach seiner Mutter. Gerade lachte und schäkerte sie mit Liam. Ein Anblick der sein Herz rührte. Das war seine Familie, die er, dass hatte er sich insgeheim geschworen, mit seinem Leben beschützen würde.

Die zwei waren alles für ihn. War das Liebe? Vermutlich, sogar wahrscheinlich. Jedenfalls hatte Hermione geschafft, woran alle zuvor gescheitert waren. Für sie und seinen Sohn hatte er sich geändert. Gerade kam sie auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hand fest in die ihrige.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und sah besorgt in sein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Severus erwiderte den Druck ihrer Hand und blickte ihr liebevoll in die Augen.

„Jetzt ja!", war alles was er sagte.


End file.
